La pócima del tiempo
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: Harry odia a un fantasma del pasado, alguien que desapareció de la vida de Severus alguien que tal vez fue uno de sus padres, y la aparición de dos jóvenes solo aumentan sus celos. 37 cap en 1.Beta:fanny 1-2 y del 9-15  Beta: Lorient 3-8 y 16-37 DEAlizadi


**La pócima del tiempo** por **dealizardi**

**Resumen: **Harry odia a un fantasma del pasado, alguien que desapareció de la vida de Severus alguien que tal vez fue uno de sus padres, y la aparición de dos jóvenes solo aumentan sus celos.

Snarry  
>Beta:fanny capitulos 1 y 2 y del 9 al 15<br>Beta: Lorient (Mika) capitulo 3 al 8 y 16 al 37  
><strong>Categorías:<strong> **Libros**, **Harry Potter** **Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
><strong>Géneros: <strong>Drama, Misterio, Romance  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Incesto/Twincest, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Travestismo, Trios  
><strong>Desafíos:<strong> Ninguno  
><strong>Series:<strong> Ninguno  
><strong>Capítulos: <strong>37 **Completo:** Sí **Palabras:** 65126 **Lecturas:** 19498 **Publicado: **20/03/11 **Actualizado:** 21/08/11

**Notas de la historia:**

Esta es mi primera historia snarry espero les guste,

los personajes no me pertenecen

conforme va transcurriendo la historia van apareciendo nuevos personajes y habrá algunos que serán originales, a mi no me gusta mucho crear personajes ajenos a los de rowling pero créanme era altamente necesario.

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, si alguien quiere ser beta de mis historias no me negare.

bueno espero les guste los capitulos van a varias de tamaño puede ser que uno sea de 5 paginas y oto de una

sayonara

**1.** **La maldicion** por dealizardi

**2.** **La novia de Snape** por dealizardi

**3.** **David y Gabrielle** por dealizardi

**4.** **amo a Severus Snape** por dealizardi

**5.** **El pasado de los gemelos** por dealizardi

**6.** **La poción del tiempo** por dealizardi

**7.** **Amor a primera vista.** por dealizardi

**8.** **Por fin te conozco papá** por dealizardi

**9.** **Un Slytherin muy Griffindor** por dealizardi

**10.** **Confesiones** por dealizardi

**11.** **Te amare por siempre.** por dealizardi

**12.** **El sueño** por dealizardi

**13.** **Chica por un día** por dealizardi

**14.** **Sirius Black & Severus Snape** por dealizardi

**15.** **Travesura realizada** por dealizardi

**16.** **El secreto o el tormento, depende del punto de vista.** por dealizardi

**17.** **Papá sabe que va a ser padre** por dealizardi

**18.** **El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo.** por dealizardi

**19.** **Entre Serpientes** por dealizardi

**20.** **Ya no hay tiempo** por dealizardi

**21.** **El último día junto a ti** por dealizardi

**22.** **La vida después de ti** por dealizardi

**23.** **Tal vez nunca me fui** por dealizardi

**24.** **¿Porque a mí?** por dealizardi

**25.** **Volveré junto a ti** por dealizardi

**26.** **De nuevo en tus brazos** por dealizardi

**27.** **¿Quien es el padre?** por dealizardi

**28.** **Ya no basta con tan solo quererte** por dealizardi

**29.** **Ya no basta con tan solo quererte 2** por dealizardi

**30.** **El destino nos alcanza** por dealizardi

**31.** **La pócima de la juventud** por dealizardi

**32.** **Amor Prohibido** por dealizardi

**33.** **¿Sneyder Sawyer?** por dealizardi

**34.** **El misterio del príncipe** por dealizardi

**35.** **Los secretos serán revelados** por dealizardi

**36.** **Donde todo termina** por dealizardi

**37.** **Epilogo** por dealizardi

La maldicion por dealizardi

**Notas del autor:**

**Es esta historia Snape, Sirius,Remus, y los gemelos estan vivos.**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~

By: Dealizardi

Beta: Fanny

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**La maldición**

-Vaya, querido Harry Potter, ¿Me extrañaste?, He querido maldecirte últimamente - decía Voldemort con el típico sarcasmo- ¿Sabes?, me acabo de enterar que el amor no existe para tí y por eso... pero no termino la frase pues pronunció unas palabras en parsél que solo Harry entendió, antes del final, instantes antes de que también lanzara una maldición asesina y el señor oscuro perdiera.

Voldemort ha muerto. Murieron muchos del lado de la luz en la batalla final y lo único que consiguió Harry fue una maldición que lo mataba poco a poco. Después de mucho investigar en la biblioteca de la cámara secreta, Hermione encuentra que la única forma de deshacerse de la maldición es recibir la esencia de su peor enemigo, de aquel que más lo odie, sino morirá.

Demasiado tarde, Voldemort a muerto y las vacaciones han llegado, pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad. Y volvería al colegio solo para terminar sus últimos suspiros de vida, que sabe perfectamente que la maldición no esta equivocada y lo esta matando.

Ese día estaban en la torre de Gryffindor empacando las maletas.

-Harry no te preocupes he encontrado una solución, pero a la vez son malas y buenas noticias.

En serio Hermione, no es por ofenderte, pero no tengo ganas de revivir a Voldemort.

-¡Harry! Eso nunca. Las buenas noticias son que encontré una solución investigando un poco la marca de Voldemort, descubrí que para poder incrustarla en un ser humano es necesario un conjuro en parsél bastante similar al de la maldición hacia tí, pero también resulta que les logra transmitir su esencia a sus mortífagos.

- Ve al punto- Apuró Ron

- Según logre investigar para salvarte de la maldición, era necesario que obtuvieras la esencia de Voldemort directamente en tu cuerpo, y la forma sería tener relaciones con él.

Ante esta afirmación a Harry se le colorearon las mejillas, apretando sus manos en la tela arrugada de su pantalón, no era sonrojo de vergüenza, era pura furia. Él prefería morir antes de abrir las piernas a un sádico como Voldemort que no solo aprovecharía la ocasión para humillarle, sino también para matarle. Afortunadamente aunque muriera no seria capaz de tener tal humillación.

Obviamente la única esencia seria el semen

Ante esta mención Ron desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado porque su novia fuera tan resuelta, y Harry sintió asco, Preferiría morir, pero ya que, de todas formas moriría.

Y la única forma ya la dije. Resulta que cualquiera de los mortífagos entran en esa categoría al ser sirvientes de Voldemort, prácticamente llevan su propia esencia. Por lo tanto Harry si te acostaras con cualquiera de ellos podrías seguir viviendo

-Pero Hermione, todos están en Azkaban y no dudo que en el acto me maten.

-No todos Harry, tenemos a Draco, Lucius y al profesor Snape.

- Oh claro, van a estar encantados de humillarme -al ver que Hermione iba a hablar prosiguió- No me digas que alguno de ellos accedería, además de lo vergonzoso que seria explicarles que necesito que me follen para vivir.

-Harry te dije que tenía una buena noticia ¿cierto? Y no, no era esa, en los escritos de Salazar encontré algunas pócimas complicadas y entonces busqué la forma de que me pudieran ser útiles, había una muy complicada, y en ese momento no encontré ninguna utilidad, pero al investigar más sobre la marca encontré la solución.

Harry y Ron estaban muy atentos, no tenían idea de los planes macabros de su amiga, Harry prefería morir a ser humillado, algo Valiente y a la vez Cobarde de su parte.

Esta poción hace que las personas viajen al pasado por razones específicas en el conjuro, y se anula al momento de cumplir con el contrato, también la misma poción hace que los viajes en el tiempo sean seguros y sin la posibilidad de cambiar el pasado.

Mi plan es que tú, Harry, la tomes y viajes al pasado, justo después de que la marca haya sido impuesta en Snape o en Malfoy. De esta forma no sabrán quien eres. No los obligaras si tu no quieres, además cuál hombre no le gustaría un simple polvo sin complicaciones, ¿cierto?

Estaba decidido, Hermione daba miedo.

¡Pero que tonta!, se me olvidaba una cosa, la poción estará lista para cuando volvamos a Howarts, y una vez bebiéndola no habrá marcha atrás aunque, si no quieres, no puedo hacer nada más, pero no sería tan malo ¿No crees?, talvés puedas ver a tus padres...

Esto último le saco una sonrisa al ojiverde, _claro que aceptaría, después de todo había gente que lo quería en ese mundo, ¿no?_

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**espero y tengan tiempo de dejarme un reviews a ver que opinan ¨¨**

**no se les olvide que es un snarry**

**Volver al índice**

**La novia de Snape por dealizardi**

**Notas del autor:**

**oh por dios no me odien espero les guste mi historia**

**personajes no me pertenecen es un Snarry**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~**

**By: Dealizardi**

**Beta: Fanny**

**La novia de Snape**

~ ~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Llegó más rápido de lo previsto el regreso a Howarts.

_Por lo tanto hoy vamos al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles, espero y no me acosen como la última vez, fue horrible, por lo menos ya no hay ningún mago oscuro tratando de matarme, no, ahora solo es una maldición. _Pensaba con sarcasmo Harry mientras se dirigía a la chimenea de Grinmaul Place.

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

- Hola Harry - Dijeron al unísono los gemelos tras de él.- ¿Vienes a comprar nuestras bromas?, sabes que nos compadecemos de ti ahora que aún después de haber perdido tu último año en Howarts de todas formas tienes que cursarlo.

-Ya déjenlo en paz- decía Hermione mientras llegaba a mi lado y me daba un abrazo de bienvenida.

- Oh por Dios mira el ángel que cayo del cielo- exclama George a Fred. Y todos seguimos su mirada.

Lo que vi me dejo sin habla, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, usaba el cabello suelto, negro y lacio que caía por su espalda, y unos mechones por sus mejillas, le llegaba a la cintura, era alta como 1.80 m. tal vez un poco más y delgada con una

gabardina negra que se pegaba a su cintura con un listón, su piel era lo más sorprendente, era blanca como la nieve, y solo sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Tal vez por la compañía que tenía era un hombre alto que veíamos de espalda.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, no solo los gemelos, sino también Ron y Hermione. Todos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, sino estuviera yo también embobado, me reiría de lo idiotas que nos vemos.

La chica reparo en que la observábamos, y nos sonrió, ahí va otro suspiro. Sin querer nosotros nos íbamos acercando a ellos. Y alcanzamos a escuchar parte de la conversación.

-No te preocupes, en un segundo más iré contigo. Yo también necesito algunas cosas.-Dijo ella.

-Si, lo que tu digas, aún sigo pensando que no me importa gastarme todo mi dinero con tal de obtener esos ingredientes. - Decía su pareja y al hablar comprobamos que el hombre era bastante conocido para nosotros, y nos recorrió un escalofrío.

-Si, luego te quejas de que no tengamos dinero - Rió y le sonrió. Yo no podía asimilarlo.- Severus vamos. Te quiero ¿Sí?, en un rato te veré en la tienda de pociones.

_Que se creía ella para decirle te quiero a mi profesor de pociones, tal vez sea hermosa, pero él es mío._ Pensaba yo conmigo mismo. _Maldita hija de perra. _

Se acerco a nosotros, más específicamente a los gemelos

-Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos. - dijo saludando a cada uno en la mejilla.

-Hola enfermera. Vaya notamos que ahora te vez más deliciosa que cuando ibas en el colegio. - Dijo George

-Por Merlín que bien te ves, ¿Y dime preciosa no quieres salir con ambos? - dijo Fred

-Chicos ustedes nunca cambian. - dijo esa hermosa mujer, _pero yo solo veía a una maldita ramera._

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, desde que saliste del colegio que no sabemos nada de ti.

-Soy auror, estuve estudiando, y completé mi entrenamiento antes de la batalla final en Howarts, quería hablarles, pero los vi muy enfrascados en la guerra así que decidí desistir. Pero veo que ahora están más tranquilos, espero seguirles hablando nos vemos chicos yo tengo que ir a una cita, adios.

Nos dejo en shock no solo acababa de decirnos que nos vio luchar y que ayudo en la batalla sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibida en la batalla con esa belleza sobrenatural, sino además confirmo que salía en una cita con MI Snape?

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

Cuando ya casi volvíamos a casa, giré mi rostro hacia atrás solo para mirarla mientras Snape le daba una pequeña cajita y ella se lanzaba a sus brazos. Ya no era una cita, ahora era seguramente su prometida, y una lagrima resbalaba de mis ojos por mi mejilla, tan ensimismado estaba que no me di cuenta que yo no era él único que miraba la escena.

Unos pasos más atrás de mí en la dirección opuesta a la feliz pareja, se encontraba George. El cuál apretaba sus puños cerrados y se le escapaba de los labios el nombre de la persona que no solo nunca salía de su mente, sino también de su corazón.

-Gabriel. - y estas palabras se borraron en el viento y se las trago el tiempo, pues ni George fue consiente del dolor de su única palabra en todo el día. Desde esa hora.

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**El capitulo esta cortito^^**

**actualice en breve,**

**los dos capis el mismo día^^**

**de aqui en adelante cada vez que pueda subire alguno ^^ okas bye bye**

**gracias por tu comentario Magic**

**Volver al índice**

**David y Gabrielle por dealizardi**

**Notas del autor:**

**Por fin sabrán quien es Gabrielle**

**los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de gabrille y David.**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Mika<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**David y Gabriel **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Extrañamente los gemelos no dijeron mucho de ella, solo que se llamaba Gabriel, que es mayor que ellos, y que se les hacia raro que ella siempre dijera que quería a Snape, pero el siempre la trato como lo que era, una Griffindor, por eso se les hacia raro, que saliera con Snape.

Esto no mejoro mucho mi autoestima, pero yo no me iba a rendir, aunque de antemano ya sabia que no tenía posibilidades de estar con él, primero por que es hetero, después de todo le gustaba mi madre, y ahora sale con Gabriel, pero Gabriel era Griffindor así que al menos tengo un defecto menos. Segundo soy hombre pero ya veré la forma de estar con él.

Aunque nadie se de cuenta de mis sentimientos por Severus, yo se perfectamente cuál mortífagos será él que me salve de la maldición.

-Hola Harry que tal el viaje.- Dijo Hermione con su sonrisa de siempre.

Pero yo no conteste porque atrás de ella estaba Gabriel al lado del hombre que me quita el sueño. Una voz hizo que reaccionara…

-Seguramente vino a despedirlo, que suerte tiene Snape no es por nada pero, sigo preguntándome que le vio ella, debe estar ciega, para fijarse en el murciélago grasiento.

-Ron compórtate.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~  
>Harry la poción no se activara aquí en el tren, era extraño cuando se refería a el momento del viaje, solo se que si la bebes hoy tardara tiempo en hacer efecto, o puede reaccionar a algo en cualquier momento.<p>

-Rayos Harry esto va a ser complicada, lo siento Hermano.

-Bien eh pasado cosas peores, -como ver a Snape con esa bruja, pensaba – por cierto ¿ya no dijeron nada tus hermanos de Gabriel.

-Pues de hecho nunca la había visto, pero ellos hablaban de ella antes de que entrara al colegio, recuerdo que siempre que mandaban cartas a mamá decían lo mal que la trataba Snape, creo que fue a ella a la que torturaba antes que tu llegaras, ella es un poco mayor que los gemelos, no por mucho, ellos decían que no la entendían, por que Gabriel se empeñaba en tratar de agradarle a Snape, aunque eso me recuerda que Gabriel tiene un hermano ¿o era primo?, no recuerdo.

Sin pensarlo más Harry tomo la poción del tiempo y se la bebió.

Tal vez muchas dudas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero principalmente soñaba con que le retorcía el cuello, o la mataba como si fuera Voldemort, ya que ella también lo alejaba de su amado Severus.

Las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron a los nuevos estudiantes de Howarts, mientras Minerva los citaba a ser seleccionados en sus casas. Ahora ya era la nueva directora de Howarts. Y Snape era ni más ni menos que el subdirector.

Minerva los recibió con un caluroso discurso y para no perder la costumbre decidió presentar al los nuevos profesores de Howarts, pues ahora no solo estaría la bacante de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sino también la clase de transformaciones, pues Minerva ya no ejercería ese puesta ahora tendría otras ocupaciones y actividades en el plantel.

.Permítanme presentarles a el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el auror y anterior estudiante de Howarts el profesor David Snape.

Las caras de todos los alumnos era un poema, algunos estaban asqueados con la idea de lo que significaba, y otros alucinados al ver al profesor que se había levantado, pero nadie decía nada, el comedor se había quedado mudo.

Fue en este momento que note que el profesor David Snape, era tan alto como Severus, tenía la piel pálida, blanca, su cabello era negro y por fin una diferencia aparte de la edad, su cabello estaba todo desordenado, alborotado, indomable, y con mechones largos en la parte del cuello, acentuando una actitud rebelde. Y claro su nariz era perfectamente fina. No traía puesta la gabardina, ni capa, solo una chaqueta negra que marcaba bien su figura, juro que en ese momento quería correr hacia él y preguntarle ¡¿Por qué DEMONIOS LLEVABA EL APELLIDO SNAPE?

Al levantarse no sonrió, solo hizo una mueca idéntica al desdén de Severus.

-Veo que…-su voz me provoco escalofríos, era idéntica a la de Severus- …todos ustedes han quedado en shock , en vista de que es posible de que haya una confusión respecto al apellido, decidí concederles el honor de solo llamarme, "profesor David" o "Señor" omitan el Snape, que creo que todos encontraran aceptable y sin confusiones llamar así a mi padre, el profesor Snape.

Si antes quería hacerle preguntas ahora quiero matar a la bruja que lo trajo al mundo. Era tan jodidamente idéntico a Snape, ya lo veía nos iba a hacer la vida de cuadritos. Y justo cuando yo pensaba que me iba a morir pero de celos, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a la esbelta figura de Gabriel.

-Siento la tardanza, me había llamado el Ministro, Shakebolt , Minerva.

-No te preocupes querida llegas a tiempo, para ser presentada, como él profesor de Transformación.

-¿él?- exclamamos a la vez Ron Hermione, y yo.

Minerva tuvo la decencia de ignorarnos, pues aun seguía mudo el comedor y fuimos escuchados bastante claro.

Como decía el profesor Gabriel Snape, será el nuevo profesor de Transformación sustituyendo mi puesto.

No aguante más me levante y pregunte la locura que rondaba en mi cerebro, debía haberme quedado callado, pero no como si algo me poseyera dije…

-¿Y desde cuando que la señorita Gabriel se casó con El profesor Snape como para llevar su apellido?- Gabriel y David estallaron a carcajada abierta, al mismo tiempo, lo que me dejo con la cara roja de furia quienes se creían ellos.

Querido Harry Potter- dijo Gabriel con voz suave- no era mi intención reírme de usted pero debo decir que fue una linda broma.

el profesor Snape es mi padre, mío y de David, además…

-Somos gemelos, y a ambos se pueden referirse por nuestros nombres con respeto de no olvidar acompañarlos de Profesor. –termino de decir David, y se giro a al asiento que ocupa el profesor Snape, el cuál veía todo como sino le interesara el mundo.

Padre no es justo que nos dejes a nosotros, aclarar el enredo.

-yo nunca dije que lo aclararan, ni siquiera estuve de acuerdo con que vinieran a Howarts.- dicho esto y Gabriel y Davis sonrieron, como pensando, "nunca cambiara".

Mientras tanto yo pensaba- claro pero ya verás Snape, tal vez tengas dos hijos con una belleza sobrenatural, pero a esa bruja yo la mato, como que me llamo Harry Potter y tu vas a ser mío si aquí no, en el pasado sí. Prepárate porque nunca me vas a olvidar, ni aunque estés con esa mujer.

Por fin el comedor volvió a ser el de siempre cuando apareció la comida. 

**Notas finales:**

**alguien me aclara si Gabriel se escribe así o es gabrielle. XD**

**tengo la duda XD bueno descuiden espero les guste pronto subire imagenes de estos personajes ^^**

**bye...Editado  
><strong> 

**Volver al índice**

**amo a Severus Snape por dealizardi**

**Notas del autor:**

**David y Gabriel son hijos de una hermosa mujer según Harry**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Mika<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**amo a Severus Snape **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Ese día cuando todos nos dirigimos a dormir, fue bastante extraño, nadie sabía que pensar sobre Gabriel ni David.

Me gire a verlo, ese día usaba una gabardina negra nuevamente, pero no ajustada, ni siquiera con listón en la cintura acentuando una supuesta figura femenina. No era todo lo contrario usaba la gabardina pues recién llegaba del exterior, aunque si se ajustaba a su cuerpo, era solo con las costuras, su cabello estaba sostenido con un lazo en una coleta de lado que caía por su hombro hacia adelante. Y sus mechones al frente eran muy pocos, haciendo lucir un rostro no tan dulce y con rasgos varoniles, pero ahora si parecía muy andrógino, con razón lo confundí, pero eso significa que los gemelos le siguieron el juego, al llamarlo como ella y no él.

Las primeras clases llegaron y con ellas la más odiosa de todas, la clase de pociones, es que Snape no sabe que me pone nervioso su presencia y por eso no aprendo nada. Una vez empieza hablar y ya no reacciono. Escucho todo lo que dice pero no puedo hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione.

-Pasen-dijo Snape mientras abría el aula de pociones a los de séptimo.

Hoy tendrán que elaborar una poción que es probable necesiten para sus éxtasis, en vista de que los acontecimientos del año anterior vieron interrumpidas las actividades de muchos de ustedes- lanzándome una mirada de esas que te asesinan, pero yo la tome como una que me derrite, y sonreí aunque el lo vio como altanería, porque soy idiota.

bien elabórenla con mucho cuidado y en silencio, hoy la aran por quipos, y la próxima semana será individual, por el grado de dificultad- termino dando la entonación de un susurro que tanto me gusta a la ultima palabra, y suspire.

las instrucciones están en la pizarra.

El profesor se fue a sentar tras de su escritorio, ah calificar seguramente los ensayos de clases anteriores a nosotros. Pero cada vez que veía a mi profesor Snape no podía dejar de pensar que él estuvo con una mujer, con una muy hermosa. Especialmente por el hecho de que ella le había dado dos hijos, ambos muy atractivos aunque muy extraños, recordando a Gabriel.

Seguramente Gabriel se parece a su madre, es tan diferente a Sev, Y David tiene exactamente el mismo carácter que su padre, mmm ¿Qué are para conquistarte Severus?

Tal fue el caso que no note que mi poción se estaba derramando, de no haber sido por Hermione

Ella alcanzo a lanzar el siguiente ingrediente antes de que se echara a perder la poción, pero claro yo no iba a tener tanta suerte, pues Snape fue consiente de todo.

-Señor Potter debo estar consiente de que usted no tiene el suficiente interés en mi clase como lo tiene en la persona que le ocasiona suspirar cada 5 minutos desde que entro a mi clase. 10 puntos menos y detención el viernes.

Mis compañeros estaban furiosos, les molesta que yo sea feliz por una detención, todo con tal de estar más tiempo con mi Severus.

La clase termino sin mayor problema, pero mi tranquilidad no pasaría de esa noche.

-Harry ya dinos que ocurre, Snape tiene razón ¿por quien suspiras?

Me gire para mirar a Hermione, insinuándole que guardara discreción pero note que en la sala común ya solo estábamos nosotros tres, suspire, creo que ya era hora que supieran por cuál mortífago pensaba ir.

-Por el profesor Severus Snape.-ante mi respuesta Ron se empezó a reír.

-jajaja hermano hip debes estar jajajajaja bromeando hip jajajajaja.- a lo cuál le mostré mi rostro de seriedad más convincente.

no es broma hermano

-No lo es Ron. Hemione apenas salía del shock en el que se encontraba.

-bien Harry al menos me sentiré menos culpable cuando viajes al pasado, tómalo como una oportunidad de estar con alguien que en este tiempo tal vez nunca te mire…

-Gracias Hermione- entiéndase el sarcasmo.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Por otro lado en la mazmorra un profesor de pociones se concentraba en una seria conversación con la soledad, de sus habitaciones…

-Potter desde cuando te dejaste de parecer a tu padre, en ocasiones siento que me recuerdas más a Lily, pero lo peor de todo es que hoy no me recordaste a ella, ni a tu padre, cuando fingi no verte en el callejón y en el tren y cuando me miraste en el gran comedor que se presentaron David y Gabriel sentí que te había vuelto a encontrar…

Pero que demonios estoy pensando, tú no eres él. 

**Notas finales:**

**EDITADO...los personajes no son propios**

**sev tiene su corazoncito XD**

**y gracias por sus comentarios ^^ especialmente sobre el nombre de gabriel, resulta que yo no tenia tiempo para buscar nada  
>asi que ahora si ^^<strong>

**nombre Gabriel  
>Naturaleza Emotiva:<br>Naturaleza emotiva y activa. Se expresa por medio de la perseverancia, las asociaciones, el planteamiento y el asentamiento. Ama las innovaciones y las realizaciones. Le gusta ser asistido y apoyado.  
>Naturaleza Expresiva:<br>Es minucioso. Se expresa de manera de llamar la atención y se siente superior. Busca la prosperidad y la realización. Ama la ejecución, la planificación y aportar ideas.  
>Talento Natural:<br>Es mente de pensamiento deductivo. Se expresa como pensador independiente, con autoridad y lealtad, generalmente en actividades exclusivas, más dependiente de la intuición que de la razón. Recibe aumento en tareas que requieren meditación, inspiración, inmersión en las profundidades del ser y de las cosas. Ama lo complejo y lo elevado, lo que se siente y lo que se presiente.  
>Podría destacar en profesiones como científico, profesor, ocultista, escritor, horticultor, inventor, abogado, actor, analista o líder religioso.<strong>

**Número de Suerte: 5**

**Volver al índice**

**El pasado de los gemelos por dealizardi**

**Notas del autor:**

**No todo esta aclarado**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Mika<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**El pasado de los gemelos **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Y así llego la primera clase con David… Cabe destacar que mis compañeros estaban aterrorizados no sabían si el profesor David sería igual que el profesor Snape.

Y aquí viene la tortura al abrirse las puertas del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la cual compartiremos con Slytherin.

-Bienvenidos, -dijo con desdén el profesor, por Merlín se parece tanto a Snape- por el alboroto del día de presentaciones, ya saben quien soy, así que omitiré detalles innecesarios, pero si alguien todavía tiene alguna duda hoy la contestare, antes de iniciar. –En respuesta Malfoy se levanto de su asiento…

- Profesor David, seguramente al ser hijo del profesor Snape, sabe que el es mi padrino, pero extrañamente, yo no sabia de su existencia ni de la de Gabriel, digo ni la del profesor Gabriel- se corrigió ante la advertencia en la mirada del profesor David. – No es por ofenderlo pero es necesario que me aclare por que nadie sabía de su existencia hasta apenas hace dos días… Se que es privado per…

-Cállate Malfoy, -dijo en un susurro arremedando perfectamente la voz de Snape y todos temblaron, pero yo reconocía perfectamente ese sonido y no era enojo, ni exasperación solo era una orden- ¿privado? No ya no es privado… Como usted señor Malfoy sabe, mi padre fue un mortífago desde muy joven, para cuando mi hermano y yo nacimos, mi padre no quiso que algún día nos convirtiéramos en mortífagos. Por lo tanto mi madre renuncio a él, y nos llevo con ella, cambiándonos el apellido, una vez que Voldemort desapareció, mi padre fue con nosotros, pero el sabía que Voldemort no estaba muerto, así que siguió ocultándonos, bajo un apellido falso.

Entonces venimos a Howarts, si vale nadie sabía de nosotros y nuestro padre nos trato como lo que éramos sus estudiantes, y a la vez unos completos desconocidos. – trago saliva, seguramente le era difícil contarnos todo aunque su expresión no dijera nada.

Cuando termino la guerra gracias a alguien aquí presente, - igual que su padre dijo remarcando la palabra "alguien" con sarcasmo y odio suspire- nosotros ya éramos aurores y trabajábamos para el ministerio, ya no había nada que ocultar y nunca nos intereso servir a Voldemort, creo que esa es una gran diferencia que tenemos con nuestro padre.

Bien joven Malfoy espero hayan sido aclaradas muchas de sus dudas.

Todos en el aula empezaron a murmurar, las chicas con su historia romántica, y que nunca creyeron que el profesor Snape fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero yo, estaba sumido en la tristeza, Severus había amado tanto a esa mujer que mantuvo todo en secreto, ni siquiera estuvo a su lado, y en cuanto murieron, sus padres fue directo, a ella. Aaaaaaaarg la odio.

-¿Quién es su madre?- pregunto Malfoy y todos mirábamos todo con los ojos abiertos.

-Si por mi madre se refiere a la mujer que me crío, eso no le importa, ella hace algún tiempo que murió.

-Y su madre que lo trajo al mundo- dijo con asco Malfoy.

-Si tanto le interesa saber más de esto, será mejor que se lo pregunte a mi padre. Joven Malfoy ya perdí mucho tiempo de mi clase, así que harán dos ensayos para mañana sobre…

Yo ya no escuchaba nada, esa mujer no estaba con ellos, había muerto, al menos la que los cuido, pero entonces quien era la que les dio a luz, en ese momento Malfoy que aún seguía de pie ignorado, levanto su varita, y lanzo un finite incantatem a el profesor David, este ni se molesto en esquivarlo, parecía que era mejor quitar todas las dudas de los alumnos.

-Bien Malfoy me doy cuenta que usted, no me cree. No estoy usando ninguna maldición imperdonable, es más ni siquiera poción multijugos, ni nada por el estilo, pero lanzar un hechizo a un profesor merece un castigo, con el señor Flinch - y sonrió malignamente. – espero lo disfrute será este viernes.

En eso se giro a verme, y note que en realidad, si había servido de algo el finite incantatem pues ahora tenía unos ojos verdes al igual que los de mi madre. Mi boca estaba abierta yo no reaccionaba. No puede ser, no puede ser, y me repetí lo mismo por toda la semana.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Tranquilízate Harry, dudo bastante que tu madre, sea la verdadera madre de ellos, y por lógica ellos sean tus hermanos, suena ilógico-

-No Hermione, yo lo vi, sus ojos eran verdes, idénticos a los míos, sabes y si a eso le sumamos que los de Gabriel, también son iguales, seguramente ambos utilizan un hechizo de Glamour, para cambiar el tono de ojos.

-Harry hermano ya tranquilo, tu madre amaba a tu padre, por que se acostaría con el murciélago grasiento, y peor aún por que abandonaría a sus hijos.

-Lo se Ron pero es que ya no se que pensar, te juro que odio a esa mujer sea quien sea, además tu viste en el pensadero, que Snape amaba a mi madre, además eran amigos, y si calculamos la edad de esos dos mi madre los debido de haber tenido a la edad de 17 años, suena lógico no me tuvo a mi hasta los 20. – Me quede en silencio no puedo creerlo.

Snape fue padre a los 17.

-Con razón es un amargado. – y todos nos echamos a reír ante las ocurrencias de Ron.

[img].[/img]

**Notas finales:**

**los personajes no me pertenecen**

**espero lo disfruten tanto como yo ^^ qui les dejo el capitulo de hoy ^^**

**bye bye**

**Volver al índice**

**La poción del tiempo por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Mika<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**La poción del tiempo **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Autor:  
>Ayer no actualice porque tenía 40 horas sin dormir y me la pasaba dormitando,<br>hasta hoy  
>Viernes 25 de marzo del 2011<br>Pues yo tengo demasiada tarea bye  
>Espero les guste mi historia .<p>

El primer día de salida a Hogsmeade, yo aún seguía sin poder creerlo, es que Snape fue padre a la edad que tengo yo actualmente. Yo mismo no me veo a mí siendo padre tan pronto. Y menos viendo que ella se casa con mi peor enemigo… Aunque la persona que amo es sirviente de mi peor enemigo.

-Harry ya volviste a la tierra, llevo un rato llamando te. ¿En que pensabas? Digo sino es privado.

-Lo siento Hermione, pensaba en que Snape fue padre cuando tenía mi edad.

-En realidad fue a los 18, y tu debes de tener 17 cierto – decía Gabriel a espaldas de Harry, pero al ver la palidez de chico y que rápido cambio a sonrojarse de vergüenza, se apresuro a decir- No se preocupe joven Potter escuche su conversación privada por accidente, pero me pareció adecuado aclararlo.

Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban asombrados de notar que alguien tan amable fuera hijo de Snape. Pero además notaron que ese día al no estar en el colegio él se dio el lujo de vestir nuevamente con una gabardina de mujer y usar su cabello suelto, recibiendo miradas asombradas y otras ignorantes del hecho de que esa mujer fuera en realidad su profesor Gabriel.

-Esta bien no era nuestra intención es solo que… - trate de dar una débil escusa.

-oh no te preocupes Harry entiendo, creo que todo es muy complicado cierto, bueno tengo que comprar algunas cosas nos vemos.

Dicho esto y se fue, su capa ondeaba tras de ella, y eso recordaba tanto a Snape, aunque sin su actitud atemorizante. Recordando sus clases, era igual de exigente que la profesora McGonagall pero no injusto como Snape.

-Aún me sorprende que Snape no ponga peros de que su hijo se vista de mujer.- opino Hermione.

-Rato después fuimos a tomar unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y notamos que estaba el profesor Snape junto con David, seguramente fue arrastrado por este ultimo.

Cuando David se disculpo seguramente para ir al baño, me voltio a mirar y por un momento nuestra mirada se cruzo.

Yo no logre descifrar su mirada. Pero tan inoportuno me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

Al salir para lavarme las manos, se encontraba David recargado en las lozas de los lavados.

-¿Que tienes en contra de Snape?

-Na-nada-

-Claro supongo que debería de creerte, mira niño se perfectamente que mirabas a El profesor Snape, así que será mejor que respondas. Crees que no me doy cuenta. Creo que todos aquí lo odian estoy consiente de eso, pero no me gusta para nada tú mirada de lastima.

-¡Yo no le tengo lastima!-Me vi gritando, mi boca no me obedecía.

-¿A no? Supongo que debería decir, que se reconocer tú jodida mirada, y créeme la otra era de amor, ja, así habla que demonios te hace pensar que debería de tenerle lastima a alguien más solo por ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

Yo no conteste, no tenía porque ser insultado por un profesor.

-Mire profesor, no me interesa su opinión y créame no era lastima, si no me cree no me importa pero no me insulte, se supone que soy su alumno.

En eso el se giro y salió del baño, yo solo lo seguí, en ese momento choque con su espalda, el estaba estático, como si le hubieran aplicado un pretrificus totalus. Seguía hacia donde su vista se detenía y note a Gabriel en la entrada y a Snape caminando a hacia el profesor Gabriel, con una cara de fastidio y enojo como solo me mira a mi, Snape tomo del brazo a Gabriel, obligándolo a girar y empujarlo fuera del lugar, David salió del bar y yo lo seguí.

Cuando salí vi a Snape gritar y a Gabriel en el suelo. Pero su mirada no era de tenerle miedo a Snape, sino más bien de desafío.

-¡GABRIEL ERES UN INSENSATO, IRRESPONSABLE, AHORA ERES PROFESOR NO PUEDES PRESENTARTE CON ESAS ROPAS, NO TE ESTAS DANDO A RESPETAR, YA HABIAMOS HABLADO DE ESTO!- la respiración de Snape era agitada al terminar.

Sera mejor que te retires a cambiarte.

-No tengo 15 años padre, no ves que no tienes ese poder sobre mí. – dijo con una voz tan tenebrosa como la de Snape. Y en un susurro. Esto pareció enfurecer a Snape.

Supongo que Hermione y Ron notaron mi salida, porque estaban afuera ya, al lado de mí.

Hace mucho que deje de ser tu alumno, y … -pero no termino porque Snape levanto la mano figurando que le iba a dar un golpe en la mejilla.

Estaba a poco pasos de mí yo no podía permitir algo así aunque Gabriel no era para nada de mi agrado. Si eso pensaba Snape de que se vistiera de mujer, que pensaría de que yo lo amara. Esta decidido buscare la forma de no viajar al pasado, de todas formas iba a morir de amor.

Mi cuerpo se movió mi mano detuvo el puño.

-Potter… - fue todo lo que pronuncio antes de verme desaparecer frente a sus ojos. 

**Notas finales:**

**Disculpa mis faltas de ortografía**

**nos leemos mañana**

**gracias por sus comentarios**

**Volver al índice**

**Amor a primera vista. por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Mika<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Amor a primera vista **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco, como si se encontrara en medio de la nada. Entonces frente a él aparecieron dos sombras como fantasmas pero con una vestimenta similar a la de los dementores.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-somos lo que ustedes los humanos llaman ángeles del destino pues en mi caso soy el ángel de la muerte.

-Yo soy el guardián del tiempo, estamos aquí para avisarte que has traspasado nuestras barreras 20 años, y como tal ya deberías de saber hay algo a cambio de permitirte seguir.

-Yo no quiero seguir.

-Mira Harry Potter tú ya lo sabias, sabias que no había marcha atrás una vez bebieras la pócima del tiempo.

Harry lo pensó, de todas formas no podía hacer nada, entonces seguiría con el plan. El no iba a permitir que Severus estuviera con esa cualquiera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio?- Pregunto levantando la vista, haciendo acopio de esas figuras tenebrosas.

-Queremos tu mortalidad. – hubiera esperado todo pero no eso.

-No no te preocupes –hablo el guardián del tiempo- queremos la mortalidad que tu nos darás, no queremos tu vida. Aún.

-Y supongo que esperan que eso me tranquilice.

-Mira nosotros tomaremos la mortalidad que deseamos cuando llegue el momento oportuno. –Dijo la muerte- Por cierto heredero de las reliquias creo que te será de utilidad tener esto que me fue devuelto cuando la destruiste.

Y le tendió a Harry su mano, pero en ella se encontraba la varita de Sauco. Lo más sorprendente es que la mano no era huesuda, no era más bien cubierta de una piel luminosa.

-Yo no la quiero.  
>-Créeme la vas a necesitar si quieres pasar desapercibido y nadie sepa algún día quien eres.<p>

Ya no pudo decir más un momento después abría los ojos, mi cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo en Hogsmeade.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Hoy las cosas estás peor no solo soy un mortífago, pero no podré servir a mi nuevo amo hasta que salga de este colegio, sino que seguiré soportando a los entupidos merodeadores.

Estoy arto de esta situación, y lo peor es que desde que me volví mortífago ese maldito de lucios no deja de acosarme que se cree que soy marica o que. Pero que demonios quien es ese esta muerto, bien métete en más problemas Severus.

Al acercarme note que él chico abría los ojos eran tan verdes. Me quede embobado se parecían tanto a los de Lily.

-¿Estas bien?

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~-

-¿Estas bien?

Me decía una voz con un acento demasiado conocido. Entonces mire en la dirección de la voz. Y ay estaba el hombre que me vuelve loco. Solté el aire no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba sosteniendo.

-Yo, yo me tengo que ir. –dije a ese Severus más joven, y me levante de un salto, haciéndolo caer de espaldas dando una escena bastante graciosa. Pero no me detuve solo corrí hacia el castillo.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Al llegar al castillo llegue hasta la gárgola, sabia yo que la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían en Hogsmeade así que no había mucho de que preocuparse.

-Adelante muchacho.-dijo Albus desde el interior. – y se abrió la puerta dándome el permiso a entrar.

-Hola soy Daniel Radcliffe, mucho gusto yo lo siento pero no puedo decir mucho de mí, solo que no soy mala persona y deseo entrar a esta escuela.

-Enserio, dame una buena razón para aceptarte. –Dijo mostrando sus ojos sobre la media luna de sus lentes. –Mira muchacho yo no se quien eres y…

Harry se lo pensó unos segundos. Antes de contestar con la verdad.

-Yo estoy a punto de morir, vera tengo una maldición sobre mí. La única cura la e encontrado en este lugar, por favor no me quiete esa esperanza. –Harry se refería a la esperanza de vivir, pero también era la esperanza de poder estar con ese chico que lo encontró en Hogsmeade.

-Bien Daniel, pero te mantendré vigilado… será mejor que no te metas en problemas y que no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, entendido muchacho.

-Si Director.

El directo notaba que el chico no traía nada de equipaje por lo tanto le dio algunas cosas para no levantar sospechas. Y notaba la varita que traía Harry.

-Y esa varita.

-Eh -Maldita muerte tan inteligente a esto se refería… pensaba Harry.-Pues soy el heredero de las reliquias de la muerte.

-enserio muchacho, de donde la sacaste.

- Vaya por lo visto no le puedo ocultar mucho, es usted muy observador, mire yo no se la quite, a mi me la entregara la muerte cuando ella la haya recuperado. No se preocupe no soy mala persona, solo siempre estoy destinado a meterme en problemas…

-bien será mejor ir al gran comedor esta misma noche necesitaras pertenecer a una casa.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Por otro lado un chico de ojos negros escuchaba la mayoría de la conversación que el joven Daniel tuvo con el director.

- Con que Daniel eh, Pues déjame decirte que más te vale ser un Slitheryn, porque tu serás mío. 

**Notas finales:**

**Espero les guste**

**disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Volver al índice**

**Por fin te conozco papá por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Mika<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Por fin te conozco papá **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Oye James ¿a donde vas?-hablaba un chico de cabello negro y rizado, con ojos azules.

Pero James se detuvo sin aviso, provocando que Sirius chocara a su espalda. –Ey ¿por que te detienes?

-Mira quien esta ahí es Quejicus- dijo James señalando la entrada de la gárgola.

Ambos se acercaron pero justo antes de llegar hasta él, la gárgola se movió bajando un chico corriendo, el cuál tropezó en el último escalón y cayó sobre Severus.

El chico se levanto un poco pero al darse cuenta sobre quien estaba, y peor en que posición estaba, pues Severus estaba con las piernas separadas y él en medio, se sonrojo a más no poder haciendo competencia con el color del pelo Weasley.

Pero lo más interesante para los espectadores fue que quejicus también se sonrojo, haciendo que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en el rostro de Sirius y James.

Ambos decidieron de forma silenciosa no decir nada por el momento, y esperaron…

-Yo lo siento, no era mi intención caerte encima.

-Descuida no te preocupes, y como dices que te llamas

-Pues, soy Daniel Radcliffe-dijo sonriendo, cerrando los ojos pensando solo en el tacto que tenían esa mano sosteniendo la propia, pero no se dio cuenta que Severus lo veía como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Totalmente embobado por la belleza de ese chico, pero entonces noto algunos cambios en este chico, a diferencia del que había conocido en Hogsmeade, para empezar ahora llevaba el cabello más largo.

(NA; imagínense el corte de Harry que lleva en la película 4, en el torneo de los tres magos)

Y además, ahora sus ojos eran azules, pero no perdían su brillo, además el recordaba haberle visto una marca en la frente y ahora ya no estaba. Por lo visto Daniel no quería que alguien lo reconociera, tal vez ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, aun así no tiene nada de malo investigar un poco.

Después de eso se giro ya con la ropa bien en orden y vio como Daniel se giraba pero se quedaba con la boca abierta, decidió mirar hacia donde los ojos de Daniel estaban clavados, para encontrarse con James y Sirius que quien sabe cuánto rato lo abran estado observando.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Me gire para poder buscar un lugar en el cual ocultarme de mi vergüenza, o por dios como puedo conquistarlo si en cuanto vi que estaba al pie de la escalera perdí el equilibrio, y caí sobre él, como lo voy a conquistar si soy tan torpe, en eso al levantar la vista hacia el pasillo por el cual tenía pensado echarme a correr, vi que ahí parados uno al lado del otro estaban James y Sirius.

-Hola chico nuevo-Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa- no pudimos evitar la sorpresa, de ver la familiaridad que ay entre ustedes.

-Eh pues Hola supongo…

- Vamos no estés tan nervioso solo queríamos hablar un momento contigo chico. –dijo James mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro izquierdo.

-Suéltalo Potter.-ese maldito de James que se creía, ya tenía a Lily y ahora pensaba quitarle a Daniel.

-Tu cállate quejicus, maldito mortífago de mierda.

En eso Harry retiraba la mano de James de su hombro, sabía que él no estaba ahí para ver a sus padres aunque le doliera tenía que estar del lado de Severus, el era el único por el cual quería ser salvado.

-Lo siento Potter, pero yo no sé de que querías hablar conmigo, no es necesario que me toques como si nos conociéramos desde hace años –dolía decir esas palabras- no me vuelvas a tocar sin mi permiso, y lo que tengas que decir dilo de una vez, otra cosa mi nombre es Daniel Radcliffe y espero no me tutees.

-Con que Daniel eh. Bien Radcliffe mucho gusto, se puede saber que haces tú aquí en este colegio acaso eres alumno de intercambio.

-Yo estudiaba en Durmstrang, pero mis padres decidieron cambiarme a este colegio, así que yo no tengo inconvenientes en cursar mi último año aquí en Hogwarts.

Severus estaba seguro que nada de eso era cierto, seguramente era un plan para no levantar sospechas.

-Ya veo eres bastante dócil para contestar las preguntas. Y dime acaso eres Gay porque hace un momento estabas muy acaramelado con Quejicus. –dijo Sirius sin ningún crepúsculo, provocando el sonrojo en ambos.

-Eso fue un accidente, yo tropecé y…

-Jajajajajajaja- Harry levanto la vista y vio como se reían su padre y padrino de el, pero era cierto ellos aun no eran ni su padre ni su padrino.

-Ya basta, a ustedes no les importa lárguense.- dijo Severus con su tono de voz amenazante.

-Quejicus defiende a su novio, jajaja vámonos James, y dejemos que Severus se dé cuenta que su novio Radcliffe le tiene asco al igual que todas las chicas. Ja ja ja.

Dicho esto y se fueron corriendo.

-Lo siento debí de haberme dado cuenta que solo trataban de molestarme. Bueno será mejor ir con la profesora McGonagall nos vemos. Y gracias.

Después de eso se fue sin decir nada mas, no espero ninguna respuesta de parte de Severus, y no voltio a mirarlo, no noto que Severus miraba cada parte de su cuerpo, deteniéndose especialmente en el firme trasero de Harry, nunca había visto el trasero de ningún chico pero definitivamente quería ver el de Daniel.

Por otro lado Daniel se iba derrotado al saber que el primer encuentro con su padre no era lo esperado, pero se tocaba el hombro en el cuál recientemente estaba apoyada la mano de James. 

**Notas finales:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**espero les guste**

**y nos vemos mañana. con el capitulo 9**

**Volver al índice**

**Un Slytherin muy Griffindor por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~

By: Dealizardi

Beta: Fanny

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

**Un Slytherin muy Gryffindor**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Estaba a punto de terminar ese sábado de salida a Hogsmeade. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Dumbledore estaba dando su discurso antes de comenzar el banquete..

-Hoy tenemos a un joven estudiante que fue trasladado desde Drumstrang. Espero sean amables con él. Adelante Daniel Radcliffe -

Me levanté de la silla que ocupaba en una esquina del Gran comedor. Y me senté para recibir al sombrero seleccionador sobre mi cabeza.

_-¡Vaya Muy interesante _- Dijo la voz en su mente - _Eres todo un Gryffindor con muchas cualidades Slytherin _-

_Ponme en Slytherin, ponme en Slytherin... _

-_Con que en Slytherin... Bien, si así lo deseas serás un...__**- **_**¡ Slytherin **-

Me fuí directo hacia Severus.

Si creía difícil lidiar con mis ganas de abrazar a los merodeadores y de matar a la rata, nunca se me paso conocer a Regulus Black, aunque matar a Lucius si, y eso si que era difícil de lidiar. La cena pasó sin mas incidentes, aunque me di cuenta que Lucius no era tan heterosexual como pensé, pues a cada rato acosaba a _MI_ Severus.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus se encontraba dirigiéndose a su habitación.

_Bien, aquí estas, buscando una forma de conquistar a Daniel, supongo que ser un sangrón como lo fuiste con Lily no te ayudara, así que ve buscando otra opción. Aunque Lily se lo busco _- Se decía a si mismo Severus cuando quedó petrificado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación al ver la figura de un chico removerse en su cama y peor aún, al darse cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar que su pene diera un respingo en anticipación a lo que le esperaba esa noche.

Pero como es lógico de quien hablamos es de Severus Snape, si no pensara con la cabeza de arriba no seria él, así que trato de controlarse y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba recargado en la pared con una mano en el pecho controlando su respiración. _Hay un chico en mi cama... _Pensaba.

- Hay un chico en mi cama - Y por error lo dijo en voz alta.

- Oh, si lo siento. Verás, el director me asignó esta habitación, pero yo no sabia que esta era tu cama, pues decidí esperarte, pero enseguida me retiro a otra.- Decía el joven muy rápido sin darse cuenta que Severus estaba viéndolo alucinado, como si viera a un ángel bajado del cielo.

-No, no es necesario - Atinó a decir el ojinegro. Harry le sonrió, no podía creer lo lindo que era el profesor Snape a los 17 años. Pero tenía que recordarse que para ese momento ya era un mortífago. Era lindo, pero mortífero.

Esa sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitó Severus, si había pensado que conquistar a Daniel había sido difícil, ahora creía que no iba a esperar a conquistarlo, no podría soportar tenerlo tan cerca sin hacerle nada. De esa noche no pasaba virgen.

Dicho y echo por primera vez Severus se olvido de pensar, solo se inclino sobre el joven que se encontraba en la orilla de la cama junto sus labios, en algo totalmente inocente, pero con ganas de profundizar más, algo que no negó Daniel en cuanto salió del shock en el que se encontraba después de recibir la suavidad de los labios que tanto había deseado. Así duraron unos segundos en los que la lenguas se encontraban en el interior de la cavidad bucal, sentían que el calor de la habitación había subido, y Harry sentía sus mejillas arder.

Se separaron con las mejillas sonrosadas, dándose cuanta hasta ese momento que se estaban abrazando,

¿En que momento se habían movido sus brazos a esa posición?. Decidieron ignorar el hecho, y ambos se ruborizaron más, cuando les llego la conciencia de lo que acababan de hacer.

-Yo... Amm. Perdón, es... Solo que, me deje llevar- Dijo el más pequeño. _Fue mejor de lo que pensé._ _A sido el mejor beso que he recibido, aunque no he recibido muchos besos. _

Severus sonrió con satisfacción, una sonrisa que recordaba perfectamente Daniel, entonces se recordó que debía de justificar un poco ese beso de antes.

-Se que es muy rápido Daniel, considerando que esta mañana te conocí, pero me gustaste desde que te vi y eres todo un misterio para mí - Dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente al ojiverde. El aludido estaba bastante anonadado con esa declaración. Nunca pensó que Snape se enamorara de él a primera vista.

- No se que decirte -

-No digas nada, creo que es mejor dormir, mañana habrá muchas cosas que hacer, como ponerte al corriente en las clases.

Después de esa declaración Harry se dio cuenta de que se encontraba muy cansado y era mejor hacerle caso, pues presentía que le esperaría mucho por delante.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**Hola espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, la historia avanzara mucho esta semana.**

**Y gracias Fany por ser mi beta realmente te lo agradezco de corazón.**

**Si tienen pueden déjenme un mensaje para saber si les va gustando ^^**

**y muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido el fic**

**y a aquellas que dejaron reviews se les agradece bastante por sus comentarios y apoyo, me alegraron bastante el día y son una guía para saber que les gusta y que no tanto XD**

**Sjare2009  
>valethsnape<br>Kamatari  
>fany<br>magic  
>takara<br>sasha potter  
>Chi07<br>fany  
>Lorient<br>ANGELDEACUARIO  
>Danau<br>kimy_prince**

**bye bye**

**Volver al índice**

**Confesiones por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~

By: Dealizardi

Beta: Fanny

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

**Confesiones**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, encontrándome en un lugar extraño, en una cama con doseles y cortinas verdes, la sabana que me cubría era también verde.

En la otra cama de al lado no se encontraba Ron, ni se escuchaban los ronquidos de Nevell por toda la habitación. Me incorpore y vi a Severus cubierto hasta la cintura con las manos arriba sobre la almohada y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, se le veía tan frágil con su respiración entrecortada.

Entonces note que arriba de la mesita de noche, se encontraban el libro de pociones de 6º y el de 7º, El ex león dirigió su mano al libro, leyendo la inscripción de su dueño. El príncipe mestizo.

Por lo visto no va a resultar tan difícil conquistar a Severus si lo logró con tan solo aparecer en esta época. Bueno, más bien le guste con tan solo eso, pero, yo quiero que se enamore de mí perdidamente para que nunca llegue a estar con ella, no mejor no, tampoco creo que mi existencia aquí afecte demasiado, después de todo ese es uno de los efectos de la poción del tiempo.

Me bañé y cambié para el desayuno. Para cuando salí Severus ya estaba sin su ropa, listo para bañarse, mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, a pesar de que Severus se me había declarado no era para nada tímido.

-Cierra la boca se te cae la baba, -dijo Severus pasando a mi lado para entrar al agua, rozando la piel de su brazo y torso con piel expuesta que no cubría el uniforme que me había puesto.

-Creo que necesito otra ducha, pero esta vez con agua fría -dije en voz bajita solo para mí mismo. Suspiré.

Bajamos al gran comedor y ahí nos sentamos junto a Lucius y Regulus.

-Hola chico nuevo.

Después diría que me preguntaron varias cosas, como ¿De donde era mi familia? ¿Si me gustaba la magia negra? ¿Si aspiraba a ser un mortífago? La mayoría conteste con mentiras. Después de todo yo no quería ser un mortífago.

-¿Y dime te gustan las artes oscuras? - Preguntó Lucius.

-Me gusta defensa contra las artes Oscuras, es mi materia preferida -

-Y ¿Te gusta Pociones? A Severus le gustan

-La verdad, tuve al maestro más estricto, sangrón, odioso y sexy de las pociones. Aunque muchos lo encontraban desagradable. Y digamos que gracias a él no me gustan mucho las pociones. Aunque el maestro sí, pero eso no cuenta. - Todos rieron - _Ops._ Y Harry sé dió cuenta que había hablado de más.

-Entonces te gustan los hombres eh- decía Regulus.

- … Pues, ya, ni para que negarlo ¿Cierto? -

La conversación pareció alentar más a Severus para conquistarme según él al menos eso dijo esa noche y comenzó a llamarme chico misterio.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Así transcurrió una semana que se me hizo eterna, especialmente porque yo desconocía mucho de Pociones y tenía que ponerme al corriente, ahí fue cuando supe que Severus era un excelente maestro, aunque más bien no era a lo que quería ser en su vida. Es tan distinto al Severus de mi tiempo, ese solo quiere torturarme, me odia. Ya ni modo.

Esa semana de lejos podía observar a mi padre y los merodeadores, manteníamos clases juntas. Es raro, pero parecía que me estudiaban para después atacar. No me quedaba más que esperar su ataque.

De esa forma no me quería sentir, aunque por otro lado la relación que mantenía con Severus era muy simple. Y era en eso en lo que yo me debería de concentrar.

También me la pasaba analizando a las chicas de Slytherin buscando alguna posible sospecha de amor hacia mi Severus. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tenían que juntarse Severus y esa. Aunque esto ultimo tenía que ser después de que yo me sanara.

No podía menospreciar que iba por buen camino, aunque muy lento, pero buen camino al fin y al cabo. Todas las noches nos besábamos, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada más, solo continuábamos coqueteando, y cuando estábamos en público o, yo me acercaba o lo hacía él.

Aunque nunca nos besábamos en público.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

El viernes decidí hacer las cosas bien. Esa mañana cuando despertó lo recibí con un beso.

-Buenos días Severus.

-Buenos días, ¿Hoy por qué tan romántico?. No es necesario, por si no lo has notado no soy una chica.

-Tu siempre tan simpático, si no quieres que me ponga romántico no lo haré y para no enojarme no escucharé tu sarcasmo -dije- Cuando te diga que si ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro. Pasó del desconcierto al enojo y luego a la vergüenza.

-Claro que sí.

Y nos volvemos a besar, acostados en la misma cama, abrazados, teniendo la ligera sensación de estar flotando, antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y tengan tiempo para decirme su opinión en un reviews**

**Gracias Fany te quedo muy hermoso**

**muchísimas gracias a los k me dejaron reviews el capitulo anterior...**

**valethsnape  
>Kamatari<br>fany  
>Lorient<br>takara**

**gracias lindas por leer y por su reviews**

**Espero les siga gustando sayonara ^^**

**Volver al índice**

**Te amare por siempre. por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~

By: Dealizardi

Beta: Fanny

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

**Te amare por siempre**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Paso el tiempo muy rápido para mi gusto ya estábamos en octubre, las hojas caían, los suelos crujían bajo las pisadas creando suaves susurros. En el bosque prohibido eran suaves susurros y para mi estaban llenos de recuerdos.

- ¿No te da miedo ir al bosque prohibido Harry? -

- No, claro que no -

- Eso lo dices porque nunca has estado ahí-

- si supieras Snape -

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

- Eh... Mejor vamos a dormir, creo que ya hice una buena redacción de encantamientos y tengo sueño -

En eso entró a la sala común Lucius y Regulus.

-Oigan chicos miren lo que le quitamos a Peter - Lucius traía un libro que abrió en cualquier página frente a nosotros. Mostrando fotografías mágicas de hombres y mujeres teniendo relaciones. Especialmente al final había un capitulo dedicado a temática gay.

-Mira, seguramente esta es la sección que más te gusta ¿No Radcliffe?-

-Creo. Me iré a dormir que me caigo del sueño -

-¿No que te gustaba tu anterior profesor? -

-Pues, aunque fue así, no significa que me gusten esas cosas. Mejor me voy a dormir-

Dicho y hecho Daniel salió corriendo seguido por Severus.

-¿Qué ocurre Daniel?-

-Nada, sólo que me pongo demasiado nervioso. Mis compañeros de habitación eran Heterosexuales, así que siempre llevaban revistas con chicas y no estoy acostumbrado a ver eso frente a alguien más -

- Oh, ya veo -

-Además, me gustan las chicas, tuve dos novias, pero nunca paso nada en realidad, ambas besaban muy mal. Solo me ha gustado un chico ¿sabes?-

-¿Si? y ¿Quien es ese chico?-

-Pues tú-

-Y... ¿Ya se te olvidó tu maestro, el de pociones que te gustaba ? - Daniel se sonrojo al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Los dos eran la misma persona.

- Él... No es lo que estas pensando -

-Esta bien, no importa Daniel -

El ojinegro comenzó a desabrochar su capa ante la atenta mirada del muchacho, quien veía como se movían esos delgados dedos sobre la tela. Y Severus lo notaba, por lo que empezó a moverse mientras se desasía de la capa, hizo resbalar la tela por elcontorno de su cuerpo hasta dejarla caer en el frío suelo de piedra.

El ex Gryffindor no perdía detalle de la provocación de su novio. Severus guió sus manos al botón del pantalón.

-Quítamelo Daniel- Susurró llenando su voz con promesas implícitas dentro de su tono. Ante tan orden Daniel no se pudo negar.

Mirando con hambre la zona indicada fue subiendo las manos hasta posarlas en la camisa, acarició por unos segundos hasta ir desabotonando uno a uno los botones. Quitó la corbata por lentos movimientos y besó el blanco cuello ya libre de tela.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?. Me iré de aquí en algún, recuerda que vengo de intercambio. No durará para siempre-

- Estoy completamente seguro. Soy un mortífago Daniel, no te preocupes por esas cursilerías, además es incomodo ser virgen. Quiero perderla contigo- Dijo mirando a las orbes esmeraldas- Te amo Daniel -

Fruncí el seño, a pesar de lo romántico de la situación. No le hacia gracia el que esa frase indicara que Severus después habría estado con más de una persona, además de la mujer esa, madre de David y Grabiel. No lo soporté, la simple idea me hizo enojar de tal manera... Sev sería suyo y de nadie más.

Le quité la camisa a la fuerza, y él hizo lo mismo con mi ropa. Sentí un empujon y cai en la cama. Me abrió las piernas, tocandome en el proceso. Para que decir que todo _yo_estaba más que despierto.

Harry tomó un frasco de poción, la cuál según habían aprendido era muy resbaladiza y podría funcionar como lubricante, tomó un poco en las manos y con ella le recorrió el cuerpo de Severus dándole besos y lengüetazos, ya que la poción era relajante muscular.

Severus estaba que se desasía en gemidos al sentir esas suaves y varoniles manos por todo su cuerpo. Esa lengua que lamia sus pezones, cuello y partes que ni sabía que fueran erógenas.

Harry tenía claro dos cosas, la primera era que si permitía que Severus fuera el "Activo" él no tendría otra opción y volvería al futuro con la esencia de Voldemort. La segunda es que esperaba que Severus aceptara ser el "Pasivo" por que aún no se quería separar y despertar de ese sueño al lado de Severus.

Entonces como si Severus leyera la duda en el rostro de Daniel, se recostó en la cama y abrió un poco las piernas con timidez, tomo su mano ya llena de poción y empezó a masturbar a Daniel.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad y sentían que se vendrían en cualquier momento pero clara la poción era relajante sino no hubieran aguantado mucho.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Severus, él cual prácticamente planeaba auto ensartarse, pero Daniel lo detuvo y tomo el control introduciendo sus dedos en el interior de Severus. Tan cálido y estrecho, pensaba.

-Da ah niel, eso se siente bien- Trataba de hablar Severus aunque al principio fue algo incomodo tener los dedos intrusos en su cuerpo, poco a poco conforme Daniel los metía y los sacaba figurando un penetración, fue quitándose el dolor y la incomodidad. También los giraba y abría dos dedos en tijera. Quería que a Severus casi no le doliera.

Harry ya no soportaba, le empezaba a doler su erección por no recibir atención, y especialmente de ver el rostro contorsionado de placer que tenía Severus. Además sus gemidos no ayudaban, y la almohada contra la cual envestía ya no era suficiente el quería más, el deseaba a Severus Snape.

-Daniel, ah por favor entra te… ah…necesito.

-Yo también por favor relájate que- dirigió su pene a la entrada de Severus- voy a entrar despacio entendido. Yo te deseo tanto, te amo. Pon tus piernas aquí así.

Dejo de hablar para concentrarse en la penetración lo más posible ya que no quería lastimar a Severus, pero tampoco podía pensar mucho que digamos. Y si a eso le sumamos el grado de excitación que tenía, además de que es su primera vez.

-Ah argh…-grito Severus, tratando de alejarse- eso duele ah.

-Tranquilo hm

-Que me tranquilice ¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice? Si me estas partiendo en dos ah. Demonios.

Cuando Harry estuvo completamente dentro trato de tranquilizarse sino terminaría antes, y decidió hacerlo besando a Severus, mientras lo masturbaba para que se olvidara un poco del dolor que sentía, lo cual pareció funcionar, pues este empezó a relajarse.

Harry no espero una bienvenida ni ninguna señal, el simple rostro era suficiente, y el hecho de que ya no gritara era algo bueno, aunque ahora quería hacerlo gritar de placer.

Harry entraba y salía del cuerpo bajo él, lo besaba y lamia como adorando a un ser sagrado, se inclinaba para susurrarle no solo palabras de amor sino también blasfemias.

Severus se sentía morir pedía más rápido, mas fuerte, mas profundo aunque no se podía quejar de esto ultimo. Todo era perfecto, de repente ya no importaba que Daniel fuera un misterio y una mentira, pues en cada caricia demostraba una pasión y amor que nunca se imagino recibir de nadie.

Ambos estaban en ese mundo de ensoñación, jadeando el nombre del otro, cuando sintieron llegar el orgasmo en una corriente eléctrica desde la espalda y se intensifico en los testículos ansiando salir. En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que nunca harían eso mismo con alguien más. Ese momento solo les pertenecía a ellos, a su amor. Y las sería el primer secreto que ambos compartirían. No necesitaban nada ni nadie más solo a ellos.

La noche fue la única testigo de ese encuentro. Y el sueño se los llevo a ambos más no era Morfeo…

Alguien que quería su paga por los deseos.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**en la mayoría de todos los fics de viajes al pasado, comúnmente siempre es Harry el uke, o ambos se dejan, pero en esta historia sea Severus más uke al menos en el pasado. A mi me gusta tanto Harry como Severus de activos o de pasivos me da igual ^^.**

**No se enojen que a Severus ya se le hará estar arriba. en este capitulo explico pero por si se les olvido o pasaron por alto, Si Harry recibe la esencia de Voldemort volverá a su época, así que trata de no ser el uke, cuando eso sea significa que volverá al futuro.**

**Lorient  
>takara<br>valethsnape  
>Kamatari<br>gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**

**bye bye**

**Volver al índice**

**El sueño por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi**

**Beta: Fanny**

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**El Sueño**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Yo creía que todo iba a estar bien pero no era así, esperaba encontrarme con mi Severus al despertar, pero en lugar de eso me encontré con dos seres que no veía desde hace poco más de un mes.

Mañana era 31 de Octubre, y creo que con el último ser que quería encontrarme era con la muerte y el tiempo.

Pero ahí estaban frente a mí, ambas figuras sombrías y sin vida. Solo eran una esencia de algo que es, y a la vez no es nada.

-Harry Potter hemos venido a cobrar nuestro trato, no te preocupes que hasta que tú no cumplas con tu parte seguirás teniendo los beneficios de mi poder. Pero en cambio ya es hora. - Dijo una de las figuras, seguramente era el tiempo.

En ese momento abrí los ojos me desperté exaltado y gritando un fuerte "No".

Veía a Severus su rostro tan hermoso, así quería yo despertar siempre a su lado, y vaya cuando no es Voldemort es la muerte o el tiempo. El caso es que nunca tendré sueños tranquilos.

Por otro lado se encontraba Severus en un lugar vacío, y frente a él se presentaron dos figuras parecidas a los Dementores.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Salazar Slytherin. No me recuerdas, viejo amigo, soy yo la Muerte.

-Yo no soy él me confundes. ¿Eres quien?

-La muerte. Por supuesto que no te confundo… eres Severus Snape la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin.

-Si soy él porque demonios no hablo parsél. O tengo poderes como los del Heredero Voldemort.

-Vaya que contradictorio, por supuesto que los tienes, solo que tú has tomado la marca de tu heredero antes de obtener la memoria de tu pasado. Y esto provoco que se serraran por un tiempo. Además debo mencionar que nunca te has concentrado en realidad en hablar con las Serpientes. Pero yo la muerte no estoy aquí para hablarte de algo que algún día recuperaras. Solo vine para decirte que es hora de cobrarte tú viaje en el tiempo de aquella época en la que creaste la poción del Tiempo como tú la nombraste.

La muerte no dijo nada más, y el vacío se oscureció… no quería abrir los ojos se sentía cansado, todo su cuerpo dolía, especialmente una parte en su trasero.

Ese recuerdo lo hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse de golpe, entonces se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Poniendo una cara de dolor, y salió un gritito de sus labios confirmando la incomodidad.

-¿Estas bien? Severus.

-Si - dijo girándose a ver a su amado recostado en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas al verlo sin nada de ropa solo con las sabanas que los cubría, oh eso era el paraíso.

Severus decidió que era mejor recostarse un segundo más, sirve que pensaba a que se refería ese sueño.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Todo transcurrió bastante normal, Severus y yo salimos al lago ese día. Nos encontrábamos sumidos en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando Severus rompió el silencio.

-Se que tu verdadero nombre no es Daniel.-Esa revelación descoloco a Harry pero trato de no aparentar demasiado.

-Yo…

-No tiene caso que me mientas, mejor dime que me puedes decir que sea verdad, sin mentirme -Harry sonrió.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde el día que te conocí, y no preguntes como. -al ver la cara molesta de Daniel decidió aclarar- Bueno la verdad sospeche porque era diferente el chico de Hogsmeade al que salía de la oficina del director.

-Comprendo. ¿Aún así aceptaste entregarte a mí?

-bueno yo te amo, estoy enamorado de tu carácter y de lo que creo que nunca podrías mentir. Me eh figurado varias razones por las cuáles no me dices la verdad, pero ninguna creo que acierte.

-Sabes nunca cambiaras siempre vas a ser así de inteligente y analizando cada posibilidad, eres tan astuto.

-¿Eso es un alago?

-Yo… llevo una maldición que me extingue la vida.-hizo una pausa, sin saber que más decir- Encontré la cura. Pero era inaccesible en mi época por varias circunstancias. Así que buscamos otra solución. La respuesta estaba en el pasado.

-¿vienes del futuro?

-Si, en el futuro te amo como no tienes idea, pero tú nunca me dejarías estar a tu lado… así que decidí aprovechar esa maldición, quería venir aquí para amarte y conseguir tu amor.

-Tonto, si mi yo futuro te conoce, entonces debió de enamorarse de ti en cuanto te vio, es algo natural en la magia cuando alguien encuentra a su amor eterno. Al igual que yo cuando te vi, supe que había encontrado a mi alma gemela.

-dices que la magia reacciona ante el alma gemela.

-Así es.

_Eso es algo enfermo _pensaba Harry considerando que Severus lo conoció a los 11 años. _Ahora entiendo porque me o... _

-Ehh

-No nada olvídalo Severus. Aunque ahora entiendo porque me odias, si cada vez que me veías sentías tu magia alborotarse- Rió

-¿Tu no sientes nada?- Severus levantó la mano para tocar la frente de Harry -¿Cuándo te toco? Se que eres diferente pero tu magia nunca me mentiría.

El ojiverde se dió cuenta que había algo que nunca sintió con Hermione o con Ron. Su magia se enlazaba perfectamente a la de Severus, sentía como se absorbían y danzaban en armonía por el contorno del aura.

-Eso fue extraño-

-¿Qué acaso nunca lo has hecho con mi yo futuro?-

-No, la verdad nunca he tenido el placer de tocarte- Dicho esto sonrojo por parte de Severus.

-Por cierto ahora sabes que me iré, aún quieres seguir conmigo-

-Ahora más que nunca, no quiero desaprovechar el hecho de estar junto a ti. Aunque deduzco que eres menor que yo cierto, espero no tardar muchos años antes de volverte a ver aunque dudo que me lo dirás-

Hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras se abrazaban mirando los extraños colores del cielo.

-Sabes que yo siempre te amaré - Ante la confesión el Gryffindor volteó -Y te voy a esperar - Harry bajo la mirada. Él conocía la respuesta.

-No, no lo harás. Tú no me vas a esperar, va a llegar alguien más y esa es la razón por la cuál yo no puedo tenerte en mi época.

-Aún así créeme yo te voy a esperar.

Harry sonrió con tristeza, quería creerle.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**En este capitulo ya se comunicaron más esos dos ^^ jejeje y Severus demuestra que solo se hacia el que no sabía nada, para el sera muy fácil averiguar muchas cosas...**

**Por oto lado, espero y sus conclusiones sobre como pintara la historia sean acertadas, aunque me gustaría mucho sorprenderlos.**

**Y sobre que Severus es Salazar Slytherin espero les haya agradado.**

**Hasta la próxima, y muchos besos.**

**Lorient  
>takara<br>valethsnape  
>gracias por sus reviews<strong>

**y Fany gracias por ser mi Beta te lo agradezco de corazón.**

**Volver al índice**

**Chica por un día por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi**

**Beta: Fanny**

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Chica por un día **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-¡Ah ah no pares - Se escuchaban sonidos y gemidos por toda la habitación.

Se escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo entremezclado con voces y sonidos de pasión. La pasión que despertaban los jóvenes en el opuesto. Uno de frente a las lozas de piedra de la pared, sentía lo frío de ellas en su rostro y pecho cada vez que el otro lo embestía.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre el cabello negro de ambos, resbalando por su cuerpo como caricias y entremezclándose con el sudor.

-Me voy a venir Severus - dijo Harry embistiendo con fuerza en el interior de Severus. Mientras lo masturbaba con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía el cabello de Severus jalándolo hacia atrás para que reclinara su cabeza y poderlo besar.

-ah Daniel yo ah también

En ese momento de Daniel salió un grito gutural. Terminando en el interior de Severus. Pero noto que Severus aun no acababa, así que lo obligo a voltear, y se inco frente a el pero manteniendo su mirada conectada en los ojos negros. Lamio el pene de Severus, lo metió en su boca, y Severus quien ya no aguantaba mas empezó a figurar una embestida contra esa boca de su amado no muy consiente de lo que hacia.

Así llego el orgasmo, y Harry tragando la semilla de su amado.

-delicioso- dijo Harry mientras lamia con su lengua el semen restante en la comisura de sus labios.

Causando un sonrojo en Severus mientras su espalda resbalaba por la pared fría sin poderse reponer al orgasmo.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Ese día estábamos en clase el viernes en Transformación, a Lucius se le ocurrió practicar el hechizo en la maestra. Y se tuvo que retirar. Pero entonces se desato el caos.

-¿Era necesario hacer eso Lucius?, nadie hechiza a uno de los nuestros y sale ileso-dijo James altaneramente apuntando su varita hacía el rubio.

-Entonces que sean dos no solo uno - Levantó la varita lanzando un rayo directo a James, pero este se agachó llegándole de lleno a Sirius. Mi padre enfurecido lanzó nuevamente el hechizo al ojigris, él cual puso un escudo y reboto yendo directo hacia mí. Y Severus se atravesó. Fue él quien recibió el hechizo completando la transformación en...

Sirius y Severus se han transformado en, ni siquiera podía decirlo, nadie creía lo que veía.

Severus usaba el cabello corto pero sus facciones se habían suavizado bastante su cuerpo que de por si era delgado ahora mostraba dos pequeños bultos en el pecho y tenía una cintura marcada, además más abajo unas caderas se hacían notar y los pantalones estaban algo rellenitos dando a entender que sus piernas estaban bastante torneadas.

Lo mismo ocurría con Sirius.

Todo el salón soltó en vítores y chiflidos, carcajadas y ofensas dirigidas tanto al Gryffindor como al Slytherin, ambos salieron huyendo del salón de clases como si los persiguiera el mismo Voldemort.

Ninguno quería volver a sus respectivas salas comunes sabiendo lo que los esperaba. Al salir corriendo avergonzados ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta el deseo que habían despertado en sus respectivas parejas, los cuales los veían como si esa fuera una excelente oportunidad.

Ni Harry ni Remus habían alguna vez tenido la intención de besar, tocar o tener sexo con una chica. Bueno Harry si. Y vieron ese hecho como una nueva experiencia que querían conocer.

-No nos sigas Radcliffe, nosotros solos podemos buscar a Sirius - decía James.

-Yo no busco a Black, yo estoy buscando a Severus-

-No te parece una tontería que ambos estén juntos sin matarse-

-Bueno supongo que ambos decidieron esconderse juntos porque no se pueden burlar de la desgracia del otro. Así que debieron haber hecho las paces silenciosamente por un rato-

-Si tú lo dices-

Los buscaron por todos lados, sin éxito a encontrarlos-

-No te parece un poco tonto que estemos justo en el lugar en el cuál tu trataste de matarme. -Decía Severus recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Si bueno ¿cuál otro lugar se te ocurre?-

-Yo que se -

Sirius se removió algo incomodo en el suelo lugar en el cuál estaba sentado, algo que noto Severus.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada solo es incomodo no tener algunas cositas no-

-¿Cositas? Ah, pues si tienes razón-

-Oye Snivellus, ¿Es cierto que te gusta que te jodan? - dijo Black con malicia.

-que te importa Black, acaso tu, Potter y Lupin no hacen trió siempre-

-Muy gracioso. Yo solo decía ahora que eres una princesita dudo que les sea tan difícil.

-Crees que es una broma mira como me rio-

Después de eso mantuvieron el silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sirius mirando la figura de Severus de espaldas recargada porque ya ni se dignaba a mirarlo. Ese hermoso y bien formado trasero, y el pantalón cubriendo unas piernas seguramente bien torneadas, sin tomar en cuenta los delgados labios rositas, la piel blanca en contraste con el cabello negro lacio que caía a cada lado del rostro. El busto que bajo la camisa varonil y sin brasier hacia entrever dos pezones pequeños y rositas.

_Oh, por dios, que bueno que me trasformaron en chica sino ya tuviera una dolorosa erección _pensaba Sirius.

Y en realidad Severus también dejo de mirarlo casi por lo mismo. Es que si como hombre había que reconocer que aunque odiara a Sirius, era bastante atractivo, como mujer, no era necesario pensar mucho, era hermosa con ese cabello llegando a los hombros rizado y negro esos labios no gruesos ni delgados, esos ojos azules, el busto que seguramente era igual de grande que el de Bellatrix, la cintura, la cadera y para rematar esa expresión de deseo que tenía el rostro al verme.

Entonces ambos empezaron a sentir que una parte de su cuerpo empezaba a estar algo húmeda, y ambos maldijeron ser adolescentes. Malditas hormonas.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**Con este capitulo me divertí mucho XD no se enojen conmigo por transformarlos en chicas, es una de mis manías que tengo con mis personajes ^^ vestirles de niñas XD**

**bueno espero actualizar el lunes ^^ nos vemos ese día XD**

**Gracias Fany por ser Beta de mi historia ^^**

**y gracias a  
>Lorient<br>takara  
>valethsnape<br>Kamatari  
>muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi fanfic<strong>

**"Nada como leer un libro y tener la libertad de imaginar a los personajes como a uno le dé la gana."**

**Volver al índice**

**Sirius Black & Severus Snape por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi**

**Beta: Fanny**

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Sirius Black & Severus Snape **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Cuando James llega a la casa de los gritos seguido de Remus y Daniel, nunca imaginó esperar ver la escena más erótica de su corta vida.

Ninguno de ellos creyó lo dicho por Lucius antes de empezar a buscar a sus compañeros por todo Howarts, pues no querían averiguar si era verdad. Ahora sabían que Lucius no había mentido.

_Será mejor que los encuentren antes de que alguien más lo haga, pues mi hechizo es una combinación de transformación y un hechizo afrodisiaco. Oh si, seguramente rezaban ayarlos antes de que alguien los violara con su consentimiento_

Volviendo a la escena principal, ahí estaban dos chicas semi-desnudas con la camisa a medio poner mostrando sus senos, sin pantalón, Severus arriba de Sirius tocándose y besándose.

Notaron que las manos de Sirius estaban en el trasero de Severus, y este estaba inclinado mostrando a los tres chicos recién llegados un muy y redondo trasero, mas en el centro, una parte demasiado intima de la cuál Sirius ya se estaba encargando al tener unos dedos en el interior de Severus y por los gemidos de Sirius, Severus también estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Cuando los tres salieron del shock. Gritaron.

-¡SEVERUS SNAPE!- Gritaba Daniel mientras tomaba a Severus por la espalda y los jalaba hacia atrás retirando de arriba del cuerpo de Sirius con gran fuerza. Esto por lo visto lastimo a Sirius, el cuál se quejó, pero su molestia se esfumó pasando al terror al ver la mirada amenazante de Remus.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!- Gritó Remus, apuntándole con su varita a Sirius.

Justo en es momento tanto Severus como Sirius notaron que se encontraban desnudos y sin varita frente a Remus, Daniel y James, recordando lo que acababan de hacer y ambos con la entrepierna húmeda, sus cuerpos sudando.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín!- Ambos gimieron de horror y asco, tratando de cubrirse.

Accidentalmente sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudieron evitar bajar la vista sonrojados y queriendo que la tierra se los tragara.

No sólo estaban desnudos frente a sus enemigos, sino que aparte habían hecho cosas asquerosas entre los dos.

Severus estaba muerto de vergüenza, acababa de engañar a su pareja con su más odiado enemigo y lo había encontrado junto a su más odiado rival.

-Tranquilízate Remus, si a alguien debes de matar es a Malfoy por haber lanzado ese estúpido hechizo. -Dijo James

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Después de haber logrado impedir que ni Sirius ni Severus se suicidaran y de haberlos llevado a la enfermería se dieron cuenta que el hechizo se desvanecería solo hasta mañana. La enfermera les dio de beber una poción tranquilizante y los dejó dormir por un buen rato.

James y Remus conversaban afuera de la enfermería sobre un plan para vengarse de Lucius Malfoy.

-Yo les ayudaré -Dijo Daniel ocasionando que dos cabezas giraran a mirarlo.

-Danos una buena razón para dejarte ayudar en nuestros planes Radcliffe.

- Malfoy no me agrada, nunca lo hizo- Dijo poniendose serio- Por su culpa Severus está así, se pasó de la raya al tratarlos como putas, tanto a Sirius como a Sev. Y si no me dejan ayudarles de todas maneras me vengaré del infeliz- Terminó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien Radcliffe, por lo visto los rumores de que a ti te gusta Severus son ciertos- Dijo James con una sonrisa malévola- Te aceptaremos con la condición de que no reveles nada de lo que veas y oigas de nosotros mientras hacemos la jugarreta.

-Yo también quiero poner una condición. No quiero que divulguen lo que saben sobre mi, y no quiero que esto lo sepa Peter.

-Hecho- James hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció un pergamino con lo anteriormente dicho por él y el ojiverde. Él más pequeño miró con una ceja arqueada a su padre- ¿Que? Es un contrato para mayor seguridad- Reviró los ojos y todos firmaron el pergamino.

-Perfecto- Dijeron todos

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Todo lo que estuvieron haciendo los tres durante el resto del día fue planear la venganza.

-Así nos voy a separar. Yo utilizare el mapa y planearé la estrategía-Decía James- Tu vigilaras a Malfoy- Dijo señalando a Daniel- Quiero saber todos sus hábitos, redactalos y ponlos en una lista. Remus, tú encargate de las pociones que podrán sernos útiles a nuestra dulce venganza. Te hice una lista con algunas í finaliza la primera fase de nuestro plan - James vio la confusión en el rostro de Harry y se dispuso a explicarle.

Primera fase significa que es la repartición de deberes. Segunda fase, reunión de datos y planeación estratégica. Tercera fase, llevar a cabo el plan establecido en la Segunda fase.- Terminó de decir y sonrió para continuar- Lo que comúnmente significa éxito para nosotros.

-Oh, piensan en todo-

-Obviamente. En marcha el plan. Por cierto Daniel, este espejo es el de Sirius con el me suelo comunicar para advertirnos o guiarnos a distancia, usalo mientras. Bien, nos vemos en unas horas con la información. Tenemos mucho trabajo esta noche una vez todos se vayan a dormir. Sin decir nada más cada uno se fue por su lado.

Severus y Sirius fueron dados de alta esa misma noche. Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, no querían encontrarse con nadie y seguían manteniendo su apariencia femenina. Pero no consideraron apropiado quedarse en la enfermería, una explosión en clase de pociones provocó que no hubiera camas disponibles.

Esa noche cuando Severus entro a su habitación, para no salir hasta que la transformación hubiera terminado, encontró con una muy grata sorpresa.

La habitación estaba iluminada con una pequeña vela, y Daniel se encontraba en medio de la cama, esperándolo. Únicamente traía una camisa larga abierta y con un solo botón abrochado cubriendo sus partes nobles.

-Severus, ven aquí- dijo Harry con una voz cargada de deseo. Haciendo notar que lo estaba esperando.

Instintivamente Severus se acercó. Ambos parecían no saber que decir, pero sabían perfectamente que hacer. Y eso era besarse y olvidarse haciendo el amor.

El ojinegro quería olvidar. Olvidar esas manos sobre su piel, olvidar ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, olvidar esa boca, olvidar esos dedos en su interior, olvidar esa parte de mujer que tocó. Quería suplir esos recuerdos, aunque a la vez sabía que seria imposible olvidar a Sirius Black y a ese deseo que sintió.

Harry quería olvidar haber visto a su padrino con su novio, pero también no se le olvidaba el hecho de que fue definitivamente erótico ver dos chicas en una situación intima, si tan solo no estuviera enamorado de Severus. Pero aún así su cuerpo reaccionó. Y ahora quería reclamar a Severus, pues su cuerpo y el mismo solo pertenecían a Harry Potter. Al menos en esta época.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Advertencia**

**Escenas con contenido heterosexual no apto para mi XD **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-¿Estas Seguro Daniel? ¿No te doy asco?- Dijo con algo de renuencia

-Por Merlín Severus sabes las ganas que tengo de poseerte, después de que te vi con Sirius, yo quiero ese cuerpo no quiero que solo Sirius pueda decir que te tuvo-

-Eres un posesivo ¿ lo sabias?- dijo Severus poniéndose sobre Daniel.- Déjame estar arriba, es muy diferente un dedo a un pene ¿sabes? y quiero tener el control.

- Como tu quieras- Daniel pensó en un hechizo y automáticamente Severus quedó sin nada de ropa mostrando absolutamente todo ese divino cuerpo.

-¿Sabes usar magia sin varita?- Preguntó asombrado

-Por supuesto solo la uso cuando estoy desesperado- Respondió

Comenzaron a besarse. Severus comenzó a frotarse en Daniel, hacia delante y hacia atrás, el pene de Daniel quedaba justo en su entrepierna. Severus sabía que necesitaba excitarse antes de empezar cualquier contacto para que fuera menos doloroso para sus partes internas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron suficientemente excitados. Daniel coloco su pene en la entrada y Severus solamente empezó a bajar.

Harry creyó que era como volviéndolo a hacer con Severus por primera vez. Su expresión, la delicadeza, la espera. El grito inicial de dolor. Y después los gemidos, lo estrecho.

-Oh por Merlín estas sangrando. -Dijo Harry mirando con horror su pene.

-Infeliz, que esperabas- dijo Severus frustrado porque retiraron su fuente de placer, que apenas empezaba a disfrutar.

Pronto Severus llegó al orgasmo antes de lo que esperaba arañando la espalda de Daniel y el brazo donde los sostenía, apretando las paredes alrededor del pene de Daniel. Provocando que este se viniera en su interior como lo solía hacer siempre. Sintiendo la humedad mezclarse con la sangre y su semen.

Harry nunca creyó que esa sangre fuera producto del amor y pasión que él le tenía a Severus, para el la sangre derramada siempre significa dolor, muerte, sacrificio y tristeza.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Notas del autora: Créanme, a todos los hombres que conozco sean gay o no, se les hace erótico ver dos mujeres juntas, y aun más si están en pleno acto.

**Notas finales:**

**Pes espero no me maten por haber creado una escena así de hetero, créanme me divertí pero definitivamente mi mente se bloqueo de inspiración por más de un día T_T**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a...  
>Lorient<br>valethsnape  
>Kamatari<br>elamordesnarry**

**y gracias Fany por corregir mi fic.**

**bye nos vemos mañana sino hay ningún imprevisto sayonara ****La pocima del tiempo**

**Volver al índice**

**Travesura realizada por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi**

**Beta: Fanny**

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

Travesura realizada

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus y Sirius no quisieron salir en todo el día, aunque la enfermera les dió el pase de salida, la poción tardaría en desaparecer, más concretamente al final del día. Suficiente tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan.

Para Lucius Malfoy ese fue el peor día de su vida. Le pasó de todo. Partiendo en la mañana, su desayuno lo intoxicó. Su ropa se hizo jirones y ni idea de como. El cierre de su pantalón se bajaba _mágicamente_ y justo en lugares públicos. Y lo peor era su varita, ningún hechizo le salía, era como si a su varita le hubieran lanzado un embrujo aturdidor.

Terminó estropeando su ropa al salir mal un hechizo y mandó a Bella a la enfermería al explotar un caldero en plena clase de pociones.

Pero lo mejor de todo estaba reservado para el final del día. _Ojo por ojo diente por diente_ Pensaba Daniel.

_-Bien, te indicaré en que momento debes retirarte. Confirma que sea Malfoy quien la beba, sino cualquiera puede tomar la poción- Le decía el Gryffindor a Daniel. _

_-Bien- Se metió en los vestidores de su casa mientras el equipo practicaba Quiddditch afuera. Por un momento le entró nostalgia no ser participe de ello, pero gracias a ello su tiempo libre lo pasaba con su Sev._

_Encontró las cosas del rubio que estaban pulcramente ordenadas encima del banco. Antes de que el Slytherin entrara cambió una botella de agua por otra de igual apariencia. Dentro contenía el final maestro a su venganza. Esperó a que Lucius apareciera y se tomara el agua, confirmando que solo él fuera quien bebiera. Después de responderle a James por el espejo, marchó llevandose toda evidencia con él._

En cuanto tomó el agua de su botella supo que algo no iva bien. La temperatura subio súbitamente en su cuerpo, El sudor que hasta hace unos minutos se había secado volvió a surgir. Y de un momento a otro le entraron terribles ganas de follar. Al tercer ofrecido ya se sentía seco e insatisfecho, y por más que se sacaba las ganas estas reaparecían al instante. Era como si mientras más lo hacía, más excitación le venia.

Los merodeadores veían por el mapa como el Slytherin se quedaba en los vestidores con 3 muchachos más.

-¿Que hace exactamente esa poción?

-Te provoca una erección durante una semana. Seria por un día sino tienes ninguna eyaculación, pero eso es demasiado doloroso - Dijo riendo y provocando la risa de todos.

-¿A alguien más le han dado esta poción?

-Eso no te importa Radcliffe… Dime ¿que se siente ser un merodeador?

-Es genial, pero soy un Slytherin, mi lugar esta ahí.

-Créeme tienes más de merodeador que de Slytherin.

-Si mis amigos o enemigos, de mi anterior escuela te escucharan decir eso James, te juzgarían de loco.

-Po cierto quieres agua. Te vez cansado.

-eh Gracias- dicho esto y lo bebió, solo un trago fue suficiente para sentir que no tenía control sobre su mente.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-Eh si creo.

-Espérame aquí Lupin- Se retiraron un poco, pero James llevaba el mapa. Fueron hacia el lago y se sentaron cerca de la orilla -¿Cómo te llamas? -Pregunto James mirando a Daniel fijamente.

-Harry James Potter- contesto, entonces cayo en cuenta que algo pintaba mal, se tapo la boca y vio hacia James horrorizado al ver la sonrisa maquiavélica. Se levanto de un golpe y se fue corriendo poniendo una protección sin varita para que no lo siguieran.

Llego con la respiración entrecortada a la habitación.

-ah, por Merlín que acabo de decir. Mi nombre real. - no se dio cuenta que un chico lo miraba desde la puerta de baño.

-¿Y a quien le dijiste tu verdadero nombre?

-A James Potter- al salir eso de sus labios se dio cuenta de todo. - no severus no me hagas mas preguntas por favor, me dio veritaserum no puedo mentir, y no quiero afectar el futuro.

-¿Me amas? -pregunto Severus acercándose más a Daniel.

-si y con locura. Oye eso ya lo sabías.

-¿Qué tanto?- dio otro paso.

-Tanto como para soñar contigo todas las noches, tanto como para odiar a tus hijos, tanto como odiar a mi propia madre, tanto como para vencer a Voldemort, tanto como para viajar al pasado para conseguir aunque sea un beso tuyo, aaaaaarhg te odio deja de preguntarme eso.

-¿Tengo hijos? - dijo más bien con sorpresa, sin intención de preguntar, pero igual fue contestada.

-Si, ¡ah deja ya de preguntarme cosas por favor, aun muchas cosas no pasan, no quiero hablar de más.

-Esta bien solo quería saber ¿a que edad te conoceré?

-La primera vez que te vi yo tenía 11 años. No por favor ya basta- dicho esto y corrió hasta el baño. Ahí se encerró por varias horas.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**Hola a todos espero les guste este capitulo ^^ y por si alguien no entendió lo que le hicieron a Lucius fue que le dieron un afrodisíaco que le iba a durar una semana**

**auch eso va a ser doloroso XD gracias por sus comentarios...Lorient valethsnape Kamatari elamordesnarry Cassiopea Y gracias Fany por ser Beta de mi historia Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling sayonara**

**Volver al índice**

**El secreto o el tormento, depende del punto de vista. por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Lorient<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**El secreto o el tormento, depende del punto de vista **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

NOTA de la autora: Perdón en este capitulo me brincare varios meses por distintos motivos que se revelaran a lo largo del capitulo, en los cuáles solo mencionare algunos detalles.

El mes que siguió a ese descubrimiento por parte de Severus y de James, uno descubriendo el nombre de Harry y el otro se daba cuenta que iba a tener hijos, algo normal excepto por que amaba a Daniel.

Por otro lado Daniel se la pasaba huyendo de los merodeadores, no es que no fuera valiente para enfrentarlos, pero no quería afectar su nacimiento. Era bastante sencillo tenía mucha habilidad para escaparse, tanto como la tenía para meterse en problemas. Aunque después de lo que hizo ayudándoles en su venganza, digamos que ellos aunque seguían molestándolo se dieron cuenta que podrían tener un aliado. Cada vez que organizaban un plan le pedían se les uniera.

Aunque esto había provocado que ellos sabían sobre muchas de sus habilidades, y se dieron cuenta que Daniel no solo sabía utilizar la magia sin varita, sino que también sabía una gran cantidad de hechizos. Aunque muchos de ellos los supo por Hermione que se la pasaba entrenándolo. Y por la orden que prácticamente hacia lo mismo. Además de sus conocimientos de defensa personal, y de magia negra… algo que no paso desapercibido por Severus.

Como era lógico tarde o temprano se dieron cuenta de su gran habilidad como buscador, para noviembre tuvo que suplir al buscador de Slytherin, contra Ravenclaw, Haciendo ganar a su propio equipo. Ya era Diciembre y muchos no tenían a donde volver. Como Daniel. Peter se fue. Sirius no quiso ir a su casa. James se quiso quedar a su lado y al de Remus que su familia no lo quería por su condición.

Severus no quería volver con su padre así que se quedo.

Y así paso ese mes de vacaciones. Cabe destacar que la conversación tras el veritaserum decidió no volver a nombrarse. Y la relación entre ellos dos siguió su curso, aunque Severus nunca volvió a interesarse por saber más de sus hijos y futuro, sabía que eso molestaba a Daniel, tampoco volvió a insistir en que iba a esperarlo. Aunque esto último lo tenía muy claro.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Era de noche en Howarts. Y unos Griffindor decidieron romper las reglas una vez más.

-El plan de hoy es ir a los dormitorios de Slytherin, conseguimos la contraseña gracias a Peter, hay que aprovechar antes de que la cambien.-Decía James mientras se ponía la capa y tomaba el mapa.

-Recuérdame porque hacemos esto Cornamenta.

-Pues porque quiero descubrir el misterio de Daniel.

-Bien bien ahora dime si eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que se parece a ti excepto por sus ojos, o que es tan buen jugador como tú, y seguramente te dará una paliza en el próximo partido.

-Gracias Remus- contesto con sarcasmo.

Dicho y hecho se encaminaron al dormitorio más específicamente el que compartían Severus y Daniel.

Se les hizo extraño que la habitación conservara un hechizo silenciador permanentemente. Pero aún así ellos pusieron uno a su alrededor en un roncón de ella para mantenerse ocultos y poder intercambiar opiniones. Revisaron los baúles de ambos, dejando todo igual, pero no encontraron nada sospechoso.

Entonces se cubrieron con la capa invisible y decidieron esperar. Después de algunos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Daniel y a Severus.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tan buen jugador de Quiddich?

-Je bueno eso no es trascendental.- contesto Harry

-Si fuera por ti no me contaras nada, nada sería trascendental.- replico Snape con algo de sarcasmo. –Deberías de enseñarme a jugar Quiddich o tan siquiera maniobrar en la escoba de esa forma.

-Claro sirve de que compensarían las clases de oclumancia que me has dado. Aunque entiendo que fue difícil. Ya que no podía no permitir que entraras en mi mente.

-No fue tan difícil ya tenias conocimientos al respecto, Por cierto tengo hambre ¿vamos a las cocinas por comida?

-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de venir de cenar, además ya paso el toque de queda.

-Y eso que yo tengo hambre.

-No crees que comes demasiado, comes más que yo… y eso es mucho decir– Después se acerco a Severus el cuál estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. - además yo tengo hambre de ti y últimamente solo vamos a las cocinas después del toque de queda y cuando volvemos solo tocas la cama y te quedas dormido- acerco sus labios a los de Severus y susurro- eso no es normal, comes mucho y parece que te faltan energías deberías de ir con el doctor.

-Y dígame Daniel no le gustaría ser mi enfermero personal.

Daniel lo único que hizo fue tomar la corbata del cuello de Severus jalar de ella para acortar la distancia de sus labios. Probar su sabor. No quería esperar quería a Severus en ese momento desnudo y ahora.

Por lo tanto empezó a quitarse la ropa dándole un espectáculo a su Severus, que no despegaba la mirada de ese cuerpo de tentación.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que alguien más observaba a Daniel, tres pares de ojitos también estaban mirando con deseo a Daniel. Una vez que Daniel estuvo completamente desnudo y su pene estaba medio erecto por la anticipación, se acerco a Severus para que lo comenzara a mamar. Este no se hizo del rogar estaba ansioso, demasiado ansioso.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Oh por Merlín que cuerpo tiene.- decía Remus bajito.

-¿Cuerpo? por sino lo notaste estoy aquí. Además quien miraría ese cuerpo, yo le estoy viendo otra cosa, que más bien esta más grande que la de James. – dijo Sirius alucinado.

-Por una vez en mí vida quiero estar en los zapatos de Severus- comento James ignorando el comentario de Sirius, lo que provoco miradas reprobatorias por sus dos amigos.

-Oye James no se supone que eres hetero y además tienes de novia a Lily- dijo Remus reprendiéndolo.

-Claro que lo se, pero quien no se fijaría en ese cuerpo y…

Pero James ya estaba más rojo que una granada madura. Por lo que acababa de decir.  
>Aunque sus amigos sabían que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily, eso no significaba que fuera una adolescente hormonal que se excitaba con ver sexo. Y que era justo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices.<p>

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Para este momento Daniel ya tenia desnudo a Severus, y los merodeadores no pudieron evitar sentir a la vez un poco de celos por que Severus captaba toda la atención de ese con cuerpo de Dios.

Aunque Severus ya estaba muy excitado, de tantas caricias, que era demasiado esperar más así que Daniel lo beso mientras lo recostaba en la cama, y ahí lo lamio, beso y toco toda la extensión de su cuerpo y pene.

-Daniel apresúrate ya vasta de que me tortures.

-Je si claro, por cierto- dijo posicionándose entre las piernas de Severus apuntando con su varita para lanzar un hechizo lubricante –No tienes idea de cuanto te deseo, de cuanto te amo, y de cuanto anhelo siempre estar a tu lado.

Y empezó a entrar en Severus provocando que este se arqueara.

-ah ah -los suspiros y gemidos ya estaban presentes y se intensificaron.

Severus no paraba de abrazarse al cuerpo de Daniel quería sentir su piel, quería sentir que existía, que había alguien que lo amaba, alguien que había sacrificado mucho por él.

Daniel siempre lo ayudaba cada vez que estaba con los merodeadores cada vez que el señor tenebroso lo torturaba por medio de la marca que recibió el verano pasado.  
>Cada vez que se deprimía, él le decía que era inteligente y valiente, astuto y montón de cosas que parecía que Daniel se la creía pero Severus no.<p>

Cada vez que Daniel se inclinaba para envestirlo Severus bajaba yendo a su encuentro, lo mejor era cada vez que Daniel tocaba su próstata, estaba seguro que era su próstata, ¿Qué otra cosa provocaría tanto placer?

Daniel lo besaba cada vez que podía como si se debatiera entre envestirlo o quedarse adentro para disfrutar de sus labios.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-No puedo creer que estoy bien como joden a Snivellus- decía Sirius

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que me excite de verlos- dijo James.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que sigamos aquí- puntualizo Remus.

-Es que yo quiero estar bajo Daniel, quiero ser yo Snivellus- Dijo Sirius sonrojado.

-Bueno se que no soy Daniel, pero si quieres te lo hago, aunque creo que yo también quiero- Remus ya se estaba tocando mientras decía eso. Ninguno de los tres había aguantado más la incomodidad y después el dolor de su excitación.

Así que Remus y Sirius ya se estaban besando y tocando, pero James seguía delineando ese cuerpo frente a él, ese trasero, esa espalda. Pero no podía negar que aunque nunca había visto a Snape desnudo salvo cuando lo humillaban, estando ahí bajo Daniel se podría decir que era muy erótico, especialmente su voz, esos gemidos oh por dios quería descargarse y ya…el momento se hizo y Sirius ya se encontraba besando a James, mientras Remus besaba el cuello de Sirius y tocaba su pene

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Daniel se había recostado en la almohada quedando ligeramente sentado, Severus se sentó en su regazo, mientras Daniel colocaba su pene en la entrada y empezaba a ser introducido en ese estrecho orificio de Severus, el cuál tenía una expresión de lo mas hermosa su rostro sonrojado, y mantenía color en estos momentos dejaba de ser tan pálido, aunque le encantaba como contrastaban sus tonalidades de piel.

Sentir esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y a la vez no lastimarse al dejarse caer sobre su pene. Severus lo rodeaba, y gemía en su oído ya era suficiente, ya no podía aguantar más, y así sin avisar soltó el pene de Severus que desde hace rato masturbaba, y se abalanzo sobre él haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre los pies de la cama, sin salir de su interior, la maniobra fue una sorpresa para Severus, pero Daniel no espero a que Severus se recuperara y ya había tomado el control, comenzó a embestir, muy fuerte, deteniendo a Severus de los brazos impidiendo que se incorporara, solo embestía y Severus gemía de sentirse deseado, de sentir la fricción que el vientre plano de Daniel le hacía a su pene a punto de explotar, ya sentía la corriente de su próxima eyaculación, estaba desesperado, pero estaba aprisionado por los brazos de Daniel que le impedían el movimiento.

-Voy a- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que un ligero chorro de semen saliera disparado de su pene y cayera sobre la piel de ambos.

Daniel al sentir que esas paredes internas se ceñían más alrededor de su pene. No resistió más y eyaculo, saliendo de su garganta un grito gutural.

Para después inclinarse a besar a Severus.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Rato después por los pasillos de Howarts iban tres merodeadores algo apenados sin la capacidad de voltearse a ver a la cara. Con los pantalones manchados de semen y en el pensamiento lleno de imágenes de primera fila.

No volverían a entrar en el dormitorio de Snape. 

**Notas finales:**

**Espero les guste este capitulo... a partir de ahora no cuento con la ayuda de fany.**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía etc ya me conocen... y que les guste mi historia**

**los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling sayonara ^^**

**les agradezco mucho sus comentarios**

**Siento no haber subido capitulo ayer y no se preocupen no los privare de capítulos en semana santa y de pascua ^^ pero tal vez no actualice diario ^^ pero cada capitulo que termine sera un placer subirlo**

**Por cierto Fany si lees esto espero no te moleste que siga con los adornos que agregaste a mi historia, no quería que diera el cambio tan radical en cuestión de presentación si te desagrada házmelo saber. Por cierto elimine mi anterior capitulo pues por un error al editar me parecieron demasiadas faltas de ortografía... bye bye**

**Volver al índice**

**Papá sabe que va a ser padre por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Papá sabe que va a ser padre **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Todas las vacaciones Daniel se la paso huyendo de James que nomás seguía hostigándolo con ¿porque te apellidas igual que yo?, ¿porque te llamas así? ¿Quién eres? ¿Realmente eres un Potter? ¿Háblame de tu familia?

Ese día era año nuevo y pronto regresarían a clases.

Cuando Lily volvió a Howarts noto varias cosas diferentes y otras que seguían igual, como que James ahora se la pasaba hablando mal de Severus, pero que le intrigaban muchas cosas de Daniel, creía que este guardaba muchos secretos, como su nombre, pues vio el real en el mapa, pero que él iba a averiguar y sacarle toda la verdad.

-Y ¿como se llama realmente?-Pregunto Lily un poco insegura mientras acariciaba el cabello de James que tenia apoyada su cabeza en el regazo de Lily recostados en la alfombra de la sala común de Griffindor.

-Harry – había duda en sus ojos, no sabía si continuar.

-Oh que hermoso nombre, si yo tuviera un hijo lo llamaría Harry.

-Si tienes razón – entonces James entendió muchas cosas que no creía posibles –Perdóname Lily pero tengo que hablar con alguien nos vemos luego amor.

Lily sabía que iba con Daniel, ella durante todo el curso siempre observaba a su antiguo amigo desde lejos, esperando que no fuera mortífago, esperando que la olvidara, esperando que fuera feliz. Y entonces llego Daniel como un ángel caído del cielo.

Ella no hablaba con ellos, porque aún se sentía dolida con Sev, pero ella miraba y observaba, criticaba, analizaba y sacaba conclusiones.

Ella sabía que Daniel era novio de Severus, ella sabía que lo hacia feliz, ella sabía que Severus ya se había dado cuenta que el amor que sentía por ella era el de un hermano a su hermana, ella sabía que Severus había entregado su corazón a Daniel.

Pero entonces ella noto cambios en Severus, noto que él desde antes de Navidad comía demasiado. Y seguía estando igual de delgado, además de que se le veía dormitando en todas las clases, durante todo el día.

Era extraño saber que algo ocurría y no poderlo regañar para ir a la enfermería, que tal si tenía gripe mágica de Extroghne* o algo parecido. Pero Lily no podía hacer nada solo ser su amiga a lo lejos, y verlo, admirarlo, como superaba todo.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Por otro lado James llegaba al lado de Daniel y Severus.

-No te lastime anoche.

-No, estoy perfectamente. – contestaba Severus.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Daniel- llego James interrumpiendo – A solas. Deja de huir cobarde.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry sabiendo a que se refería.

-Pero no deberías ir- objeto Severus, no dejaría ir solo a Daniel a ningún lado menos con James, obvio él no estaba enterado que muchas travesuras las hacían juntos, eh incluso James consideraba que Daniel tenía más de merodeador que de Slytherin.

-No te preocupes Severus no le hare nada, solo quiero hablar. Sígueme -Ordeno James.

Cuando se retiraron un poco, aunque Severus no se había movido de su lugar, los estaba observando.

-¿Vienes del futuro?- pregunto James sin expresión en su rostro.

-Sí- si eso le había parecido extraño a Daniel no lo hizo notar. Contesto buscando alguna reacción en James, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Cuántos años hacia el futuro?

-Veinte.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Ya sabes la respuesta sino no preguntaras ¿cierto? -contesto Daniel estaba arto de esa conversación -Soy un Potter, ¿es tan difícil de averiguar?, como si no fueras el único descendiente Potter que queda vivo- Dijo con sarcasmo.

En ese momento el rostro de James expreso sorpresa al comprender que eran ciertas sus sospechas, y después se sonrojo al saber que Daniel se besaba con Severus, no eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que lo había visto tener sexo con Severus.

-Vi a mi hijo teniendo sexo con Snivellus -Dijo en un gemido James, pues en ese momento le falto el aire, y su rostro estaba rojo.

Daniel no sabría si interpretar eso como un rojo de furia o un rojo de vergüenza.

-Espera un momento ¿que hiciste que?- dijo Harry cuando comprendió el sentido de la frase.

-Oh Merlín- entonces James recordó – "Me excite con mi propio hijo"-No puede ser.

-¿Cuando me espiaste? –decía Harry entre molesto y avergonzado.

-Perdón es que yo quería saber sobre quien eras, pero… ya sabes lo que sigue. ¿Por qué te acuestas con Snape?

-A no su padre no le iba a reclamar eso- pensaba Harry.

-Porque lo amo, sabes siempre lo ame, y siempre lo hare.

-¿Por él viniste a esta época?

-Sí y no, es algo complicado padre- Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta que quería decirle- sabes siempre quise llamarte así-Pero no lo dijo.

-Eres raro, pero al menos me agrada saber que mi hijo le gusta el Quidditch y eres bueno en todas las materias… también eres un buen merodeador mejor que un Slytherin… créeme.

Llego el silencio ninguno sabía como continuar.

-Creo que debo disculparme contigo, aunque sabes ahora odio más a Snivellus, no quiero que estés con alguien tan feo y en tu época seguramente es muy viejo. –dijo James tratando de ser un poco divertido no ofensivo con sus palabras.

-No te preocupes creo que nunca estaré con él en mi época… -Dudo en continuar Daniel- él tiene una familia. Yo soy un cero a la izquierda, solo un adolescente que lo ama y él nunca se enterara.

-Aún así estas aquí, en este tiempo lo conseguiste.

Por cierto padre… ¿puedo abrazarte? – Harry lo dijo mirando al suelo, era tan interesante el pasto en ese momento.

Harry se acerco y lo abrazo, primero fue un abrazo algo distanciado pero James lo acerco sabiendo que eso se sentía bien, entonces lo sintió, sintió como ambas magias, ambas energías se conectaban siendo la misma línea mágica y de sangre, entonces James supo que ese chico guapo y admirado por toda la escuela, seguido de él por supuesto, era su hijo.

Lo abrazo con ternura, por primera vez, pero no la última, claro Severus iba tener que compartir a Harry. Él también quería estar a su lado. Al lado de su hijo.

Harry no soporto más y lloro en su hombro. Aún eran observados por Severus, el cuál no sabía que pensar.

-Sabes no me parece tan raro ahora que lo pienso. Aunque aun no soy tu padre espero algún día serlo, aunque me llena de tristeza darte la vida para entregarte a Snape. ¿Por favor dime que Severus no fue el primero y que en tu época ya habías estado con media escuela?

-Padre nunca contestare ese tipo de preguntas- contesto Harry en reproche limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga del suéter.

Decidieron que ya habían hecho esperar a Severus mucho y lo mejor era volver. Severus veía a los dos acercándose, y no podía creerlo, uno al lado del otro parecían gemelos, con algunas diferencias, pero tenían el mismo alborotado cabello, el color de piel, el rostro, excepto la estatura, el color de ojos y que Daniel tenía el cabello largo.

Aún así Severus prefirió ignorar ese hecho.

*Una palabra que se me ocurrió. 

**Notas finales:**

**Espero les guste este capitulo, disculpa mis faltas de ortografía, nos vemos el miercoles de esta semana el 20 de abril ^^. El capitulo 16 lo elimine en una ocasión y ya tenía dos comentaros los cuales guarde y contesto fany: muchas gracias y artemisa te contesto en tu nuevo comentario sorry. Trate de corregir algunas faltas de ortografía de este capitulo. bye**

****

**Volver al índice**

**El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo. por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Decidieron que ya habían hecho esperar a Severus mucho y lo mejor era volver. Severus veía a los dos acercándose, y no podía creerlo, uno al lado del otro parecían gemelos, con algunas diferencias, pero tenían el mismo alborotado cabello, el color de piel, el rostro, excepto la estatura, el color de ojos y que Daniel tenía el cabello largo.

Aún así Severus prefirió ignorar ese hecho. Al igual que el abrazo que lo hacía llenarse de celos.

Lily sabía que había cosas que no podía ignorar, como el hecho de que James parecía utilizar el mapa para encontrarse con alguien a escondidas. Una cosa era que la mitad de la escuela quisiera con James Potter y la otra era que James quisiera a alguien que no fuera ella.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Por otro lado James se encontraba ese día con Daniel, platicando animadamente algo que no le paso desapercibido por la novia de este que buscaba a James.

-A no eso no se va a quedar así- pensaba Lily.

Pero conforme se iba acercando no pudo evitar escuchar una parte de la conversación, antes de que notaran su presencia.

-Como es posible que digas que amas a Snape y no sepas que cumple años el 9 de enero, si que eres tonto, pero no te preocupes me tienes a mi y vamos a buscar algún regalo a Hogsmeade…- James se cayo de repente al notar a Lily frente a él con cara de pocos amigos, que inmediatamente cambio por una de desconcierto.

Lily sabía que Daniel estaba con Severus, pero no sabía que lo amara. Lo más extraño era ver a James con una serpiente… no recapitulemos la frase lo más extraño era ver a James ayudando en el amor a una Serpiente y además que ese amor sea dirigido a Sev…

Lily estaba en shock.

-¿James estas bajo el imperius?-era lo más lógico.

-Eh no, no Lily veras…

-Estos días te estas viendo con alguien a escondidas, ¿ese alguien es Daniel…? –Harry comprendió esas palabras.

-Lily entre James y yo no hay nada- se apresuro a decir Daniel- solo que digamos que no soy como todos los Slytherin y James me esta ayudando con Severus.

-Oye yo no te estoy ayudando con Snape, es Snape, además si arruino tu regalo me divertiría de lo lindo y…- se detuvo cuando tanto Lily como Daniel lo miraban reprobatoriamente- bueno era un decir. Además me burlaba de que clase de novio eres sino sabes el cumpleaños de tu pareja no es eso normal en mí… burlarme de los demás.

Tanto Lily como Daniel suspiraron. Fue entonces que James se percato de algo y eso era los ojos… si los ojos de Harry y los de Lily eran iguales excepto en el color…

-Oye Lily deja le hago una pregunta a Harry y luego te alcanzo para ir a Hogsmeade.

-Claro aunque creo que yo acompañare a Daniel para comprar un regalo, después de todo yo conozco los gustos de Severus. Nos vemos.

Y Daniel en eso recordó los ojos de David y su color verde, esos ojos igual a los de su madre… sintió celos, no sabía que le molestaba más si saber que Severus se acostaría con su madre algún día o saber que su madre Lily engañaría a su padre con Severus, lo único que sabía es que ambos padres lo habían decepcionado… su padre cuando vio los recuerdos de Snape en sexto año y Lily por haber tenido a David y a Gabriel.

-Oye Harry puedo preguntarte algo.

-Si claro, oye preferiría que me llamaras Daniel no quiero que alguien se de cuenta que viajare al pasado.

-Esta bien… ¿Tus ojos son azules en realidad o usas un hechizo de glamour?

-Es un hechizo, en realidad son verdes.

-Eso confirmaba todo- pensó James. –entonces mira se que no debo saber mucho de mi futuro pero tu mamá es Lily- Harry sonrió de forma cómplice.

-Oye no quiero que esto afecte mi nacimiento.

-Eso lo tomare como un sí.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Daniel fue a Hogsmeade y estuvo viendo varias cosas pero no sabía que darle… bueno a Snape le gustaban las pociones, pero Severus aunque era muy distinto a su yo futuro sus gustos parecían ser los mismos. Aunque a Severus le gustaba más las artes oscuras…

Y entonces a Harry se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea… la cámara secreta.

-Hola Daniel ¿buscabas algo para Severus?

-eh sí. –dijo casi ignorando a Lily.

-Oye siento haber pensado mal esta mañana… no debí haber juzgado mal la situación, pero es que yo quiero a James mucho y a Severus también… yo se que tú sales con él y me molestó que lo engañaras con James… y…

-Creo que hablas demasiado- dijo Harry con una mirada fría, ofendiéndola aún molesto porque Lily dijo que quería a Severus -Yo nunca engañaría a Severus y espero tú tampoco le hagas eso a James. Él te ama demasiado.

-No lo haría… lo amo… - dijo sonriendo para sí misma. Pero Harry se percato de eso, era la misma expresión de tonto que ponía al pensar en el profesor Snape. Pensando en Snape Harry se pregunto al igual que muchas veces como se tomaría si llegaba a descubrir que él era Daniel.

-Claro si es que aún me recuerda.- pensó Harry.

-Bien tal vez te gustaría saber que si hayas algo de artes oscuras o de pociones lo harías muy feliz.

-Yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión gracias… si encuentro algo me gustaría me dijeras que cosa es… porque no conozco mucho de esos artefactos extraños.

-Claro será un placer. Hasta luego.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Ya en el colegio Harry se dirigió a la cámara secreto justo donde estaban los libros en los que leyó y transcribió los datos de la maldición y la marca… Y ahí se dispuso a ver que cosa rara hallaba.

Si ya llevaba muchas cosas que se activaban con parsel, un relicario o eso parecía, anillos, vasijas y demás baratijas antiguas… varias cosas de pociones y recordó que de ahí sacaron todos los ingredientes para la pócima del tiempo.

Entonces Harry vio un cofre muy extraño que decía Odivlo en parsel. Y recordó al espejo. Era pequeño como una caja de zapatos color oscuro. Leyó la inscripción que estaba abajo del cofre "El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo".

Decidió buscar algo en algún lugar de esa basta biblioteca que indicara para que servía ese cofre.

Entonces lo encontró. En un viejo diario de experimentos. 

_Odivlo:  
>"El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo".<em>

_Mi última creación. Basándome en los hechizos para crear el espejo Oesed. Y en la caja de pandora. En el guardare mis recuerdos de esta vida. Se que algún día reencarnare. De eso ya me encargue. Y entonces volveré a estar contigo… Sera como si nunca me hubiera ido. Porque tú eres mi gran deseo. Viajare al futuro. Para ver tu reencarnación a mi lado. No volveré hasta lograrlo. Nos conocimos muy tarde, la vida ya estaba hecha. Aunque venda mi alma al diablo. Pero yo estaré ahí a tu lado eternamente. Se que en la muerte te veré y se que solo estaré a tu lado._

_Este cofre mantiene mis recuerdos y mi capacidad para hablar pársel. No es un pensadero es mucho mejor. Al momento de abrir recibiré todos mis recuerdos. Y toda la información que se encuentra en estos libros._

_Este cofre solo podrá ser abierto por mi reencarnación._

Harry estaba horrorizado, ese cofre contenía toda la sabiduría de Salazar Slytherin que pasaría si eso llegaba a pasar a manos de Voldemort, si no tuviera ese mecanismo de seguridad. Harry no siguió leyendo de cualquier forma era inútil ese regalo. Por lo tanto nunca dio vuelta a la página y por lo tanto nunca leyó la siguiente inscripción. 

_Pero principalmente se encuentra mi amor por ti._

_Eh viajado al futuro y eh vuelto, gracias a la pócima del tiempo. Aunque lamentablemente algún día pagare con mi mortalidad al tiempo y a la muerte._

_Creo que ah valido la pena._

_Te vi, eres un joven hermoso. Harry Potter. _

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**Espero les guste este capitulo, cuide un poco más la ortografía o eso espero T_T Nos vemos el viernes 22 sino hay contratiempos Bueno espero les guste sayonara...**

**Volver al índice**

**Entre Serpientes por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Entre Serpientes **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Dedicado el capitulo a " elamordesnarry" por su cumpleaños felicidades linda. Que cumplas muchos más.

-Daniel ¿Donde estabas?

-Por ahí- fue la simple respuesta que dio a Severus. Mientras este lo había cachado saliendo de los baños femeninos.

Daniel sabía que debía de tener cuidado cada vez que ingresaba a la cámara de los secretos, después de todo aún no mataba al basilisco.

-Bien no are más preguntas, pero se nos hace tarde para la clase de Criaturas Mágicas en el bosque prohibido.

Rato más tarde varios jovencitos se adentraban en su interior con la prohibición de no retirarse mucho.

Daniel estaba cerca de Severus, cuando escucho que este gritaba. Inmediatamente se giro apuntando con su varita y fue cuando vio que Severus estaba siendo apretado por una serpiente muy similar a la anaconda que trataba de triturar sus huesos.

Daniel sabía lo que arriesgaba pero no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a hablarle en parsel a la serpiente.

-"Aléjate de él, suéltalo por favor"-le decía Harry a la serpiente, esta al escuchar sus palabras dudo pero luego decidió obedecer y aflojo su agarre, para deslizarse en el suelo húmedo del bosque alejándose.

-¿Hablas parsel?

-Olvida que lo hago.

-¿Eres heredero de Salazar Slytherin?

-No… ni mucho menos de Voldemort y mejor cambiemos de tema.

Ninguno de ellos noto que Lily se encontraba mirándolos mientras pensaba - Tal para cual.

Severus al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca no se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que había quedado embobado porque nunca creyó oír decir eso a alguien que no fuera el señor tenebroso, y segunda porque sino hubiera sido por el miedo de tener una serpiente apretándole las piernas decidida a romper sus huesos, seguramente no abría escuchado otra cosa más excitante en toda su vida. Así es sino hubiera sido por el miedo, hubiera notado su pene erecto y que estaba apunto de correrse solo de oír a su amado hablando en el idioma de las serpientes.

Definitivamente Daniel era todo un Slytherin, y le dio otra pista para encontrarlo en algún futuro.

~~o0o~~Flas Back~~o0o~~

-James quiero hablar contigo- decía Lily al buscador de Griffindor. Cuando James levanto la mirada no se encontró con una de despreció o enojo, no había nada de eso.

-¿De que Lily?

-El otro día, cuando te encontré hablando con Daniel, es raro y quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que tú y él parecen ser amigos.

-Un día abrázalo Lily, no me mires así, no pienses mal, cuando lo abraces dime que sientes.

~~o0o~~Fin Flas Back~~o0o~~

Lily no le presto importancia pero pronto llego ese día, el mismo en que tenían que recoger muestras para la primera clase de pociones. Acompañados del profesor de Criaturas Mágicas.

Lily iba a caer, pero no supo ni como cayo en algo bastante cálido y firme bajo su cuerpo, al levantar la mirada se sonrojo al ver al joven Daniel que seguramente iba distraído cuando ella cayo sobre él. Y entonces se dio cuenta la razón de porque Severus se había rendido ante sus encantos. Y porque James también había sucumbido, quien no podría llegar a amar a un joven que destilaba pura tranquilidad y paz de esos ojos, además de que si bien tocaba ahí podía sentir un muy buen formado cuerpo.

Entonces sintió su corazón detenerse, al sentir la magia de Daniel que se unía a la suya, pero no como la de James. La de James era su alma gemela. Pero la de Daniel era como si abrazara a Petunia o a sus padres, era una sensación familiar.

Daniel se quedaba estático sentía la magia reaccionar y unirse y sabía que si no salía de su ensoñación pronto alguien se iba a poner celoso…

-DANIEL RADCLIFFE SUELTALA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE.

-Demasiado tarde- pensó Daniel al escuchar la voz de Severus. Pero es que aún quería tener en sus brazos a Lily.

-Severus no es lo que tu crees- decía apresuradamente Lily

-¿A no? Y que es lo que yo creo, para empezar vi todo y créanme tuvieron mucho rato para levantarse y no lo hicieron.

-Ya Severus vámonos tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Lily al verlos alejarse se giro y a sus espaldas se encontró con su novio sonriendo cómplice al verla.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Mi querida Lily hay algunas cosas que es mejor preguntárselas al mismo Harry.

-Oh por Merlín. Se parece tanto a ti.

-Cariño creo que saco tus ojos.

-Te amo James.

-Si hubiera sabido que decirte que algún día tendremos un hijo haría que me dijeras esas palabras, lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Je je Tonto.

Después de eso se besaron, como si ese día fuera el día más feliz del mundo.

-Pero no entiendo Harry y Severus, y tú no dijiste nada, creo que has madurado.

-Créeme claro que dije, pero quien hubiera dicho que nuestro futuro hijo es igual de mandón que tú, igual de caprichoso que yo, igual de terco que yo, igual de desobediente que yo, igual enamoradizo que yo. No me dejo hacer nada en contra de Snivellus, y me dijo que más me valía aceptarlo. Puedes creerlo.

Para este momento Lily solo tenía clara una cosa y esa era que James era un exagerado.

Esa misma tarde Lily no pudo esperar a no estar en los brazos de Daniel, y revelarle que ya sabía quien era. No tomaron en cuenta que atrás de Daniel venía Severus a quien no le paso desapercibido ese detalle.

-Todos descubren quien eres Daniel, algún día yo lo sabré.- Pensó Severus

Ordeno su lista de cosas que sabía sobre Daniel.

-Era su alma gemela, hablaba pársel, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello corto alborotado, y sería menor que él.

Severus se durmió leyendo una y otra vez esa lista. 

**Notas finales:**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo... nos vemos el lunes, trate de cuidar la ortografía se cuidan, ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen y gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y trato de contestarlos todos ^^...**

**Volver al índice**

**Ya no hay tiempo por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Ya no hay tiempo **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry llevaba muchos meses sintiéndose cada día peor, cada día era un día menos de vida pero nunca pensó que le quedaba tan poco…

Harry pensó que un buen regalo sería dejarle ser el activo, aunque pidiéndole de favor que no terminara dentro para no tener que volver.

Harry por fin encontró el regalo perfecto, era algo extraño. Eran varios anillos dorados cada uno pertenecía a los fundadores de las casas. Cada uno con el símbolo de la casa correspondiente de cada uno. Si definitivamente ese era un regalo muy interesante.

Tomo dos uno con el símbolo de Slytherin y otro con el de Griffindor.

Entonces encontró un espejo "Los ojos de la muerte" (NA: basándome en los ojos de shinigami de Death Note) que presagiaba la muerte próxima, al tocarlo Harry veía su tiempo de vida. Solo que se encontró muy aturdido al notar que solo le quedaban 77 horas.

Ya no había tiempo era hora de volver. Solo esperaría a mañana.

Ese día era 9 de enero. El cumpleaños de Severus y no desaprovecharía estar al lado de su amado en un día tan importante.

Antes de que dieran las 12 de la noche Daniel y Severus se encontraban en la habitación aún despiertos.

Daniel abrazo a Severus después de haberle hecho el amor. Aún desnudos y susurro en su oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sev.

-Gracias, Daniel como lo supiste.

-No te lo imaginas. Me lo dijo James. Aunque después se burlo de mi… bueno yo busque un regalo para ti y espero que te guste.

Daniel tomo la mano de Severus, y acto seguido introdujo el anillo con el símbolo de Slytherin en el dedo al que corresponden los anillos de matrimonio.

-Siento como si me estuvieras proponiendo matrimonio- dijo Severus.

-Y no debería, Severus Snape yo se que pertenezco a otra época y que los años pasaran pero quiero algún día ver este anillo en tu mano y cuando lo vea será porque aún me amas. Si algún día te enamoras de alguien más déjalo de usar. Por favor. Yo también usare uno porque quiero recordar cada vez que me dices amor…

Después de decir esas palabras, saco del bolsillo otro anillo, este con el símbolo del león grabado.

-Son pertenecientes a la casa y no tenían otro con el símbolo de Slytherin. A mí no me desagrada usar este.

Severus había notado algo que Daniel no. Si Daniel usaba ese anillo cuando volviera a su época, entonces sabría quien es Daniel…

Por cierto ¿quieres otra cosa de regalo de cumpleaños?

-Si bueno nunca me eh atrevido a pedírtelo, pero me gustaría ser el activo una vez.

-Esto si que sorprendió a Daniel, claro aunque se imaginaba que Severus preferiría ser el activo desde el principio especialmente porque se notaba que le gustaba tomar el control en ese momento no se imagino que Severus le facilitara las cosas.

Por favor sí, te prometo no ser brusco y…-Tuvo que callarse, pues unos labios le impidieron continuar.

-Por supuesto, aunque déjame decirte que soy virgen y… bueno no tengo ninguna experiencia y...

-Claro. No me importa de hecho te prefiero así.

-Me encantaría que tú fueras el primero, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera tu yo futuro. Pero sé que no será así. Te amo.

-¿no te molesta que yo sea mayor en el futuro, que tal si me vuelvo más feo de lo que ya soy?

Harry sonrió, esas inseguridades también las tenía él, creía que nadie lo amaba, nadie veía a solo Harry, todos veían a él niño que vivió. Salvo Snape. No, él ni siquiera miraba a solo Harry.

-Yo me enamore primero de tú yo futuro, sin conocerte. Sin conocer muchas cosas de ti. No eres feo sabes. Pero aún así pocas personas conocen el gran hombre que eres.

Junto sus labios otra vez como si fuera a ser la última vez, como si fuera a ser una despedida.

-Daniel te vas a ir pronto ¿cierto?

Harry solo guardo silencio. Le dolía decir que sí.

-Mañana quiero estar junto a ti todo el día. Mañana es tu cumpleaños no me lo perdería por nada. Ni aunque estuviera muriendo.

-Nunca olvides que te amo.

-Nunca lo olvidare. -Contesto Daniel.

Esa noche no pudieron dormir. Se sostenían sin querer dejarse ir, no querían separarse. Y de los ojos de Severus empezaron a emanar lágrimas. Daniel se dio cuenta al escuchar los sollozos y la respiración agitada.

-No llores amor… piensa en esto volveré a tu lado.

-Pero para mí va a pasar más tiempo. No quiero volver a estar solo.

-Yo no te quiero dejar. Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo o moriré.

Severus lo beso no podía dejarlo ir no ahora.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus se despertó en los brazos de Daniel, notando que los ojos de ambos estaban hinchados y rojos de haber llorado tanto la noche anterior.

Hoy era 9 de enero el día de su cumpleaños y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Ese día se la pasaría todo el día con Daniel. Y ese día Daniel sería suyo.

Dicho y hecho se dispuso a despertarlo de varias maneras o más bien en varios lugares. 

**Notas finales:**

**Hola muchisimas gracias a ustedes por leer mi fanfic y por dejarlo cumplir con 100 mensajes, siento mucho no haber actualizado el lunes, porque soy feliz y no se en que día vivo, y no me di cuenta hasta hoy que ayer fue lunes XD, bueno pues sin decir más mañana actualizare el capitulo 21 ^^ rayos en todas las vacaciones no eh escrito nada mi musa se fugo, dice que yo la torturaba con lemon porno yaoi yuri furry shota slash y hentai pobrecita espero vuelva para mañana XD siempre digo lo mismo pero más bien creo que me buscare una más pervert la anterior era muy santa, dijo que el colmo fue la semana pasada en compañia de mis amigos. Si veran resulta que fue a una fiesta y nos dispusimos a ver hentai pero unos de ellos terminaron dándoles asco ku ku ku si bueno no les hizo mucha gracia ver como a una tipa le metían gusanos ejem si lo se, se que esta pagina es slash pero yo amo todo lo pervert de la vida si les contaran las perversiones que hago con los demás, creo que el marques de sade me amaría XD. Bueno nos vemos mañana ^^ Mejor no sigo bye**

**Volver al índice**

**El último día junto a ti por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**El último día junto a ti **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus se encontraba al lado de Harry en la cama después del almuerzo. Y hoy era el hombre más feliz del mundo no solo era su cumpleaños, sino que también lo compartía con su amado Daniel, su amado y misterioso chico.

Aún así Severus era feliz, por primera vez en la vida lo era, nunca se imaginaría que ese día sería también el más triste.

Severus estaba en ese momento abrazado a Daniel besándolo nuevamente, no se cansaría de esos labios. Daniel se recostó de espaldas. Pasaron los minutos y para ambos fueron un segundo.

-Tómame- dijo en un susurro Daniel.

-Espera aún no estás listo.

-No me importa, yo no quiero esperar a sentirte. ¿Sabes? Eh esperado desde que te conocía y créeme son varios años.

-¿Cómo se que para este momento aún no te conozco?

-Créeme no quieres saberlo.

Para este momento Severus ya tenía sus manos en otro lugar más íntimo en Daniel. Adentrándose en esa cavidad que pronto lo recibiría, pero no quería lastimar a su novio. Aunque fuese su primera vez como el activo, sabía de antemano lo que se sentía cuando no te preparan bien, aunque le gustaba así… definitivamente Severus no dejaría sufrir eso a Daniel.

Severus estaba preparado con una poción que serviría como lubricante, aunque comúnmente Daniel la usa en él.

Ese día sería diferente…

Severus beso cada centímetro de la piel de Daniel. Ambos ya estaban más que listos.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto Severus.

-Severus ya te lo dije solo déjame sentirte, te eh esperado por años, y no quiero esperarte más, yo se que tú en el futuro nunca me corresponderás, por favor solo déjame estar contigo una última vez.

Severus después de eso solo se dedico a besar y a hacer sentir bien a Daniel… Para él esto ya estaba decidido. Pero a Severus escuchar aquellas palabras le habían oprimido el corazón y una vez más juro nunca dejar de amar a Daniel…

-Te amo- Se escucho entre murmullos en la habitación, que aunque ustedes no lo crean no estaban sobre una cama elegante con doseles, ni mucho menos la habitación de los menesteres.

De hecho se encontraban sobre el escritorio del salón de pociones. Ese lugar era la habitación que más le recordaba a Snape. Lo hacía creer que su profesor de pociones realmente le profesaba el amor de Severus. Quería que él primero fuera Snape, el verdadero, con él cual puede estar eternamente, no el joven que algún día se olvidara de él, como sucede realmente.

Entonces sintió una punzada en su parte baja, el dolor se intensifico, y no pudo ahogar un grito. Entraba poco a poco, desgarrando las paredes internas, pero sobre todo Harry sentía que era el dolor que más le gustaba de todos los que había sentido con anterioridad.

Severus era suyo, y él siempre sería de Severus a partir de ese instante. Y también a partir de ese instante Severus nunca volvería a estar dentro de su cuerpo. Pero siempre dentro de su corazón.

Entonces Harry lloro, no por el dolor de la penetración, solo lloro por el amor. Amor que nunca sería correspondido, amor que sería olvidado junto con las promesas y los recuerdos.

-Oh sí cuánta razón tuvo Salazar, "el amor es un ardiente olvido de todo"- dijo Daniel en voz alta y tan bajito, pero Severus escucho, escucho el susurro cerca de su oído. Y supo que Daniel sufría no de dolor sino de amor.

Cuantas promesas haría Severus. Cuanto intentaría por cambiar el futuro sin saber que ya está escrito.

Severus embestía contra Daniel, embelesado de poseerlo, besaba su cuello, cada parte de su ser. No quería dejar de mirar esa expresión de placer en el rostro que más amaba, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo deseado y grababa en su memoria cada sonido que salía de esa boca que besaba con ahincó.

Vivian en un sueño erótico, cada vez que Severus salía para volver a entrar Daniel sentía el vacio que dejaba el hombre que amaba. Daniel cada día admiraba el cuerpo de Severus, ese cuerpo que anhelaba, deseaba. Admiraba todo de él y se preguntaba si así joven tenía ese tamaño ¿Cómo sería de adulto, cuanto habrá crecido? Ese pensamiento provoco un sonrojo mayor en Daniel.

Severus subió las piernas de Daniel a sus hombros y desde esa posición entraba más en su cuerpo, aunque el movimiento era difícil. Lo guio hasta bajar del escritorio y posicionarlo dándole la espalda, levantando una pierna introdujo su pene desde atrás. Sintiendo un gran placer, Severus no dejaba de besar su espalda esos omoplatos, tocar las caderas, y e sus glúteos redondos. Mientras con su mano libre masturbaba su pene y testículos.

Después volvieron a subir al escritorio ambos mirándose a los ojos. Amándose, tal vez por última vez.

El tiempo, ese tiempo que desapareció, jurando tener su paga. Ese mismo tiempo hacia que ambos se sintieran eternos, el instante del placer fue eterno, el clímax también lo fue, ambos sudaban jadeaban y se olvidaron de existir y a la vez existieron por primera vez.

Ahora Severus había terminado en el interior de Daniel, ambos susurraron a la vez un te amo, que quedo olvidado en la inconsciencia. Abrazados uno al lado del otro nunca se imaginaría que al despertar nada sería igual.

La esencia de Voldemort estaba en el interior de Daniel, y por lo tanto la maldición se había roto, la finalidad de la pócima del tiempo estaba cumplida.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus despertó y no encontró a nadie a su lado, se sintió vacio, no podía ser verdad.

-No por favor que aún no se haya ido, él prometió que se quedaría todo el día de mi cumpleaños.- Alterado salió del salón se vistió con un pase de varita sobre su ropa. Y salió del territorio Slytherin, caminando hacia algún lugar incierto, pues así se sentía, y entonces tropezó con alguien.

-Lucius- dijo al notar al rubio en frente- Que bueno que te encuentro ¿has visto a Daniel?

-No, ¿Por qué tan alterado acaso pelearon?

-No es solo que…-la frase no se termino Severus caía inconsciente en brazos de Lucius pues este noto a tiempo que algo iba mal. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo llevo a la enfermería.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus se encontraba en la enfermería viendo a la medimaga Pomfrey atendiéndolo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Te desmayaste- dijo una voz a su lado que reconoció como la de Lucius. – Ahora recuerdo Daniel se ah ido ¿cierto?

-Lo hemos buscado por todas partes, por lo visto dejo un hechizo para que lo vieras cuando él se hubiera marchado. Y apareció esto. –le tendió una carta, Severus no tardo en leerla y memorizar esa escritura que nunca olvidaría, al finalizar todo se esfumo.

Solo quedaron cenizas. Pronto lo notarían, notarían que sus cosas, ropa, libros, fotografías, todo se esfumaría. Y un anillo en la mano de Severus sería lo único que podría conservar de Daniel.

-Severus eh terminado de hacerte los exámenes mágicos requeridos y eh llegado a una conclusión, desea escucharlo, es preferible sea a solas- dijo Pomfrey mirando a Lucius.

-¿Es algo malo?-pregunto muy tranquilo Severus, y sin expresión en su rostro, no tenía nada que perder, después de todo Daniel se había ido. –No importa Lucius puede escuchar.

Lucius sonrió- tal vez Daniel este en su corazón, pero soy yo quien siempre será tu amigo Severus- pensó.

Las palabras siguientes fueron un balde de agua fría para Severus. Y a la vez uno que le recordaba su reciente perdida, y lo irreal del mundo mágico… todo es posible.

-Joven Severus, déjeme decirle que hay varias posibilidades para esto la primera es una poción que dudo usted haya ingerido, conociéndolo… la segunda es el amor incondicional, esto si me permite es imposible salvo con la tercera opción… que es una magia muy superior, tanta como la de Merlín o los mismos fundadores.

-Deje de rodeos, a qué demonios quiere llegar…

-Joven Snape está usted embarazado.

-Imposible, soy un hombre.

-Joven Severus su madre nunca se lo dijo, en el mundo mágico eso no es un impedimento.

-Yo… yo no lo sabía.

Severus recapitulo, todas las frases anteriores dichas, oh si Daniel era poderoso y lo amaba, por lo tanto era posible.

Se levanto ante las exigencias de Pomfrey, de que su desmayo había sido causado por una gran presión, pero Severus la ignoro, llego hasta con el Director. Al abrir la puerta ignoro por completo que estuvieran presentes Potter y Lily.

Solo se acerco hipnotizado, con lágrimas en los ojos que no se detenían y entonces exploto.

-¿Por qué? ¡PROFESOR DUMBULDORE TRAIGA DEVUELTA A DANIEL, NO LO SEPARE DE MI, NO QUIERO QUE SE VALLA, YO LO NECESITO!

Esa sería la primera vez que Severus, suplicaría algo tan desesperadamente, no sabía que vendrían otras como la muerte de Lily o cuando recibiera un crusio estando en estado.

Por otro lado Lily y James entendieron que Daniel se había ido a su época. Y el vacio que sentían era su partida, nunca sabrían que no lo volverían a ver junto a Severus. Que nunca asistirían a su segundo cumpleaños, ni a todos lo que le siguieron, nunca sabrían que no lo llevarían al primer día de escuela, ni lo verían en su primer partido de Quiddich, ni rescatar la piedra filosofal, vencer un basilisco, o verlo campeón de la copa de los tres magos. O vencer a Voldemort. No nunca. El destino estaba escrito.

Solo lo verían venir al mundo.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Severus antes de caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Hola Severus ¿Cómo te sientes?-Decía Lucius al lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo crees?

-Terrible… oye Severus…

-No quiero que Voldemort se entere de mi hijo. Yo se que Daniel no hubiera querido que Voldemort lo supiera.

-Cuenta conmigo, yo… yo te ayudare a ocultárselo. Veras que lo cuidaremos, supongo que para esto contamos con Eilen, y además con todo mi dinero me encargare de que nadie sepa que es un Snape. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias amigo.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**Este capitulo esta más largo ^^ a ver si alcanzo a terminar el del viernes para subirlo. Nos vemos y cuidense. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios^^. Que siempre me alegran el día XD. Soy tan feliz de que les vaya gustando la trama... creo que este capitulo fue muy dramático...T_T Y por fin Harry se va y se enteran del embarazo de Severus XD. Hasta pronto**

**Volver al índice**

**La vida después de ti por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea Lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**La vida después de ti **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus se acercaba al lado de Malfoy hacia el señor tenebroso. Ese día habían sido convocados a pesar de aún no terminar sus estudios, fue difícil salir del colegio, pero ambos ya eran mayores de edad.

Ahora se encontraban frente al mismo Señor Tenebroso.

-Hola Severus, Lucius. –Voldemort dijo desde su pedestal en la mansión oculta, con una gabardina, mirando a sus dos sirvientes recién llamados con deleite.

-En que podemos servirle Amo. –Dijeron al unisonó ambos.

-Quiero que ambos tengan algo así como una iniciación –Pronuncio divertido, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una brillante idea.

Lucius inmediatamente comprendió la indirecta, notando esa mirada que era dirigida hacia su propio cuerpo y hacia el de Severus, una mirada que él sabía reconocer en cualquier lugar. Tal vez era hora de empezar a proteger la propiedad de Daniel.

~~o0o~~ Flas back~~o0o~~

Dos jóvenes en el campo de Quiddich…

-Hola Daniel, admirándome –decía Lucius.

-Por supuesto que no, yo prefiero a alguien con inteligencia.

-Muy gracioso Radcliffe… muy gracioso –dijo con fastidio- ahora si me permites decirte, yo se que te irás, y cuando tu no estés yo seré quien proteja a Severus…

Daniel pareció meditar las palabras de Malfoy antes de contestar.

-Promételo…-Eso no era una duda, era una orden, aunque a Malfoy no le gustaban las ordenes sabía que en esta ocasión, sería necesario, después de todo Daniel no estaría cerca para cuidar de su mejor amigo…

-Lo prometo. Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas.

~~o0o~~ Fin Flas back~~~~o0o~~

Esas palabras Malfoy las recordó en ese instante, era su deber proteger a Severus. Malfoy sabía que Severus nunca se había entregado a nadie que no fuera Daniel… Y eso sería una forma de lastimarlo.

-Lo siento mi Señor, pero Severus es un joven muy inteligente y sería un gran aliado para usted, pero creo que aunque usted lo desee él no comparte nuestros mismos gustos al dar y recibir placer. Pues el solo desea a señoritas. No el placer rudo que se dan los hombres.

-Comprendo Lucius, comprendo…

Para este momento Severus ya había entrado en pánico. Y solo esperaba que el Lord no quisiera darle la contra a Lucius.

Esta bien Severus, entiendo, eh sabido que eres todo un artista con las pociones, te voy a complacer en no tocar tu cuerpo, pero entonces me complacerás con tu dolor… Crusio…

Voldemort no tuvo compasión Severus suplico toda la noche, hasta que se dio cuenta que entre más suplicaba más placer recibía Voldemort y más seguía con su hechizo, aún así el sentía que el dolor no era como antes, algo lo sanaba desde su interior… su hijo sufría, y Severus trataba de retener las lagrimas.

Voldemort solo ceso su hechizo cuando sabía que estaba en el límite de la cordura de Severus.

Lucius llevo a Severus a la mansión Malfoy para atenderlo, más tarde él volvería para darle placer al Señor tenebroso.

Cuando Lucius volvió, la enfermera particular de la familia. Solo le informo que el padre de la criatura y Severus debían de ser los magos más poderosos del mundo, como para que pudieran lograr que el bebe siguiera con vida… después se compadeció de su estado, pues ella creía que ese bebe era un engendro de Voldemort, solo así podría existir un hijo que protegió y curo a su padre. Y se auto regeneraba…

Decir que Lucius estaba sorprendido es poco… ese condenado de Daniel, ¿quién demonios era?, y ¿de dónde venía…?

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos hasta el final del colegio Severus se fue con su madre cada vez que no tenía alguna encomienda con su Señor, aunque en vista de Voldemort Severus vivía solo en la casa de las Hilanderas. Y su madre Eilen desapareció, solo Severus sabía dónde estaba, cada noche o día una vez terminaba algunas de sus misiones se dirigía a una casa abandonada, donde lo esperaba su madre con sus dos hermosos hijos, ambos varones.

Pues decir que Severus, Lucius y Eilen estaban sorprendidos, pues esta era la primera vez que un mago varón daba a luz a gemelos, nunca en toda la historia había existido algo así, tenía que ser Severus un mago fértil, aún así esos magos solo lograban embarazarse del hombre que amaban y solo si este los amaba, pero el poder para lograr que fueran gemelos solo era imposible, no se sabía si era por el amor puro o por el poder de ambos magos.

Severus seguía manteniendo a sus hijos ocultos, no sabía que haría Voldemort, si esto llegara a sus oídos y no quería averiguarlo.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Una noche Severus volvía de Hogsmeade donde escucho una profecía se dirigía a tomar su ropa de mortífago, para informarle a Voldemort que su mayor enemigo existiría…

-No le digas la profecía padre…

-Gabriel ¿porque aún estas despierto?...-Entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que su hijo sabía de antemano sobre esa profecía.- ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

-Eso no importa no la digas- decía un niñito de tres años a su padre desde las escaleras.

Su padre lo mando a dormir, y se fue ignorando las lagrimita que empezaba a correr por la mejilla del niño.

-Gabriel sabes que no debemos intervenir en esto.

-Yo solo quería…

-No Gabriel, si nosotros deseamos tener una vida mortal no era para interferir con las decisiones humanas, ellos escriben su propio destino, nosotros aunque podemos interferir, no debemos hacerlo.

-Lo sé David, en ocasiones me gustaría tener todos mis recuerdos.

-Ahora somos humanos, olvídate de eso, te quiero Gabriel ahora duérmete.

Por otro lado Severus nunca se imagino que esa profecía causaría la muerte de su mejor amiga y el amor que le profesaba a ella antes de Daniel. Nunca se imagino que esto provocaría la caída del señor tenebroso, ni que una vez más suplico la vida de Lily sin poder hacer nada… Después prometió proteger al hijo de los Potter en redención a su camino como mortífago nunca se imagino que a partir de entonces protegería al verdadero padre de sus hijos y al amor de su vida "Daniel".

Cada mañana Severus de despedía de sus hijos (que aunque ya no vivían oprimidos por Voldemort, él prefería no arriesgarse) para dirigirse a Howarts, a impartir clases, una vez sus hijos asistieron a ella, y entonces los veía durante todo el día. Seguía ocultándolos y eso sus hijos lo entendían sin replicar.

Cada día de Howarts era una aventura nueva en la cual sabían los gemelos no debían interferir en nada… lo cuál era difícil para ambos.

Pero esto es otra historia que será un gusto narrar más adelante. Por ahora es momento de ir al futuro o el presente de Daniel…

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Daniel abrió los ojos en el lugar donde menos lo esperaba, no había cristales, no había mesa bancos, no había escritorio, no estaba Severus.

-Por fin despiertas Harry Potter. –Dijo una voz suave, como la de un joven extraño, cubierto con una gabardina azul marino.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

Extrañamente le recordó a Tiempo y Muerte.

-Yo soy uno de tantos ángeles, soy más conocido como Destino. A partir de que tu pagaste a Tiempo y Muerte yo estoy a cargo de sus trabajos, y no es un reclamo…-Dijo al ver que el joven iba a protestar. –El tiempo de regreso es muy lento. Y tú me acompañaras.

-Disculpe señor pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es eso de que yo ya pague con mi mortalidad?

-Al decir mortalidad se referían con darles la vida a Muerte y a Tiempo.

-Espere un momento eso es imposible – con un sonrojo en sus mejillas dijo- yo… yo no eh estado con ninguna mujer. Como para haberles dado la vida a la Muerte y él Tiempo.

Una carcajada se escucho, el destino estaba encantado con la inocencia e ignorancia de Harry…

-Escúchame atentamente joven Potter, que esto nunca lo volveré a repetir… 

**Notas finales:**

**Hola bueno el titulo creo que es de alguna canción no lo se... y la historia va por partes ^^ disculpen si los dejo con la duda pero es necesario XD en el capitulo 23 se revelan muchas verdades para ustedes XD y Por fin Harry volverá así que no traten de matarme T_T les di un adelanto XD bueno espero les guste la historia ^^ nos vemos el Lunes con la continuación sayonara**

**Volver al índice**

**Tal vez nunca me fui por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea Lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Tal vez nunca me fui **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Daniel abrió los ojos en el lugar donde menos lo esperaba, no había cristales, no había mesa bancos, no había escritorio, no estaba Severus.

-Por fin despiertas Harry Potter. –Dijo una voz suave, como la de un joven extraño, cubierto con una gabardina azul marino.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

Extrañamente le recordó a Tiempo y Muerte.

-Yo soy uno de tantos ángeles, soy más conocido como Destino. A partir de que tu pagaste a Tiempo y Muerte yo estoy a cargo de sus trabajos, y no es un reclamo…-Dijo al ver que el joven iba a protestar. –El tiempo de regreso es muy lento. Y tú me acompañaras.

-Disculpe señor pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es eso de que yo ya pague con mi mortalidad?

-Al decir mortalidad se referían con darles la vida a Muerte y a Tiempo.

-Espere un momento eso es imposible – con un sonrojo en sus mejillas dijo- yo… yo no eh estado con ninguna mujer. Como para haberles dado la vida a la Muerte y él Tiempo.

Una carcajada se escucho, el destino estaba encantado con la inocencia e ignorancia de Harry…

-Escúchame atentamente joven Potter, que esto nunca lo volveré a repetir…

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~ 

_Hace mucho tiempo Salazar Slytherin al ver que lo obligan a casarse con una sangre sucia como él la llamaba. Decidió fugarse. Y contradijo a los demás fundadores e sus principios lo cual provoco enemistades._

_La verdad era que Salazar sufría al saber que cuando volvió por su gran amor este ya había hecho su vida al enterarse del compromiso de Salazar._

_Pero Godric Griffindor era demasiado leal como abandonar a su mujer y hacer sufrir a otro ser humano a cambio de su egoísmo por buscar su propia felicidad al lado de Salazar._

_Salazar solo se marcho y creo la pócima del tiempo para ir a su propia reencarnación y entonces unir a su yo futuro con la reencarnación de Godric Griffindor…_

_Pero había un problema y ese es el pago que nunca pudo hacer a la muerte y ese fue otorgarle la mortalidad que la muerte deseaba… Aunque Salazar tuvo hijos al lado de una mujer de sangre pura, ninguno de ellos era la Muerte ni el Tiempo. Entonces la muerte encontró la razón._

_El error era que ninguno de ellos era tan poderoso como el mismo Salazar._

_Los únicos poderosos eran los herederos de las reliquias de la muerte. Por lo tanto el único que podía traer a la Muerte a la vida era el amo de la muerte._

_Por lo tanto al encontrar ese error la Muerte me convenció de que la próxima reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin estuviera destinada a encontrarse con un amo de la muerte…_

_Heredero de las reliquias que yo vi en James Potter… pero lamentablemente James Potter no era la reencarnación de Godric Griffindor eterno enamorado de Salazar._

_Pero Daniel o mejor dicho tú Harry Potter eres el amo de la muerte al ser el heredero legitimo de las reliquias… lo malo de todo esto es que tu al beber la pócima del tiempo tendrás que cumplir con ver siempre l Severus Snape tu alma gemela y no poderlo tocar…_

_Vivirás toda su vida en un instante hasta que vuelvas a tu época. Tendrás el poder de los ángeles del destino por un instante. Te deseo suerte amigo mío._

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry no pudo hacer preguntas su cabeza era un remolino de recuerdos… muchas memorias de Severus y escenarios que vivió después de la caída del señor tenebroso pasaron a través de la mente de Harry…

También unos instantes sobre sus hijos, y lo difícil que era darles clase y no llamarlos como lo que son sus hijos… Aunque por lo visto su amada esposa lo había abandonado.

Entonces se recreo frente a Harry la torre de Griffindor… en la cama se encontraba Gabriel siendo abrazado por Fred, él cuál besaba su cuello, entre sus piernas George lamia y masturbaba el pene erecto, mientras recorría el prepucio, y engullía todo el pene en su boca, esos dedo se giraron hacia un orificio y entraron.

Lo último que vio Harry fue a Gabriel arquear su espalda al ser penetrado por George.

Harry no supo que pensar…

-Por Merlín los gemelos Weasley y él hijo de Snape.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Los escenarios iban y veían, no le dejaban respirar definitivamente era una tortura observar a Severus Snape crecer, madurar al lado de dos hijos, protegerlos, y proteger a su yo más joven, proteger al elegido así como insultarlo diariamente y ver ese odio inexistente.  
>Hasta que llego al presente…<p>

Harry Potter pensaba que Severus lo odiaba por haberse ido, pero Severus no sabía que Daniel Radcliffe nunca se fue, siempre lo acompaño, lo observo y lo deseaba, sufrió la corta distancia que los separaba, pero era demasiado rápido para palparlo y aún más para tocarlo.

Entonces se detuvo en otro escenario, uno en el cuál David se encontraba huyendo y ocultándose, de los dementores junto a Gabriel, entonces noto que varios se acercaron a David, y este al ver que trataban de robarle su felicidad se levanto y camino hacia ellos, sonriendo de medio lado, sonrisa que noto Harry.

-Hola mis queridos sirvientes, váyanse de aquí, ustedes deben de alejarse de la batalla final, que yo realmente no pienso interferir.

Pero todo fue muy rápido pues Harry se fue y abrió los ojos…

~~o0o~~ Presente o futuro ~~o0o~~ 

_Cuando salí vi a Snape gritar y a Gabriel en el suelo. Pero su mirada no era de tenerle miedo a Snape, sino más bien de desafío._

_-¡GABRIEL ERES UN INSENSATO, IRRESPONSABLE, AHORA ERES PROFESOR NO PUEDES PRESENTARTE CON ESAS ROPAS, NO TE ESTAS DANDO A RESPETAR, YA HABIAMOS HABLADO DE ESTO!- la respiración de Snape era agitada al terminar._

_Sera mejor que te retires a cambiarte._

_-No tengo 15 años padre, no ves que no tienes ese poder sobre mí. – dijo con una voz tan tenebrosa como la de Snape. Y en un susurro. Esto pareció enfurecer a Snape._

_Supongo que Hermione y Ron notaron mi salida, porque estaban afuera ya, al lado de mí._

_Hace mucho que deje de ser tu alumno, y… -pero no termino porque Snape levanto la mano figurando que le iba a dar un golpe en la mejilla._

_Estaba a poco pasos de mí, yo no podía permitir algo así aunque Gabriel no era para nada de mi agrado. Si eso pensaba Snape de que se vistiera de mujer, que pensaría de que yo lo amara. Esta decidido buscare la forma de no viajar al pasado, de todas formas iba a morir de amor._

_Mi cuerpo se movió mi mano detuvo el puño._

_-Potter… - fue todo lo que pronuncio antes de verme desaparecer frente a sus ojos._

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus se quedo ahí parado observando el lugar en el que Potter desapareció. Entonces noto que Granger y Weasley no se encontraban para nada sorprendidos…

-¿DÓNDE ESTA HARRY POTTER? –Grito dirigiéndose a los dos Griffindor.

-eh- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Ron Weasley.

David sujeto a Severus antes de que se le ocurriera levantar su varita en contra de sus alumnos... Hermione miraba al profesor Snape preguntándose ahora que iba a decirles, no se esperaba que precisamente se dieran cuenta inmediatamente...

-Profesor, Harry a viajado al pasado...

-¿Enserio? Entonces dígame señorita Granger ¿por qué no traía un gira tiempo? o ¿porque si me estaba sosteniendo del puño no fui transportado junto con él...?

-Yo esto... creo que debemos de hablarlo en privado profesor.

Sin más que decir se dirigieron devuelta al castillo, usando la transportación hasta los límites del colegio y de ahí avanzaron a la dirección de Howarts con Minerva McGonagall que al enterarse se dio el susto de su vida...

Ya se habían olvidado del disgusto original de Snape, que era la vestimenta de Gabriel... afortunadamente ellos no eran los encargados de los estudiantes en Hogsmeade...

-Bien señorita Granger espero su respuesta... aunque si me permite decirlo no creo que el viajar en el tiempo este permitido por el ministerio como auror que soy...- dijo David mirándolo tratando de saber sus mentiras y tratando de asustarla, pero a Hermione no le da miedo ni Voldemort...

-Bien...- miro a su novio Ron tratando de buscar fuerzas y este le sonrió, entonces Hermione volvió a ver a Snape y Minerva. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica haciendo notar que esta tenía un hechizo de agrandamiento intedetectable, sacando una libreta.

Harry fue maldecido en la batalla final por Voldemort, era una maldición de muerte, en esta libreta están todos nuestros apuntes, que investigamos entre Harry y yo, él no quería morir...

la maldición tenía una cura, pero consideramos que la única forma de obtenerla era en el pasado... encontré la solución, pero... era muy complicado- dijo sacando un libro de su bolsillo- este libro perteneció a Salazar, Harry lo tradujo, solo algunas partes, no sé si funciono, pero espero que Harry regrese...

La solución es llamada la pócima del tiempo, en ella se hace un contrato y al cumplirlo el suplicante vuelve a su época, pero también debe de pagar un precio, aunque este no me es muy claro, Harry nunca tradujo el precio, nunca me lo dijo...

-Bien señorita Granger, nos está diciendo que usted a enviado a Harry al pasado con una poción que no solo pide un contrato para que vuelva, sino que también pide algo a cambio, que ocurre si nunca logra su objetivo y por lo tanto nunca vuelve a su época y queda atrapado en el pasado...- dijo Gabriel dando a entender que tenía la inteligencia de Severus Snape.

-Era un riesgo que teníamos que correr... pues no solo Harry estaba en peligro, nosotros lo queremos, moríamos por él, profesores...

La suplica de Hermione fue interrumpida por Snape...

-Déjeme decirle que no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dijo pero díganos ¿a qué época lo han enviado? – pregunto con calma Severus.

- a 1977...

Severus se encontraba ante una posibilidad, pero no, se negaba a admitirlo, no podía ser verdad...ante la mirada de todos los presentes que eran David, Gabriel, Hermione, Ron y Minerva.

Él profesor de pociones mas odioso, controlado y que nunca demuestras sus emociones, se puso pálido y acto seguido solo se escucho el ruido sordo de algo que caía al suelo como si le hubiera aplicado un petrificus totalus... Severus Snape se desmayo. 

**Notas finales:**

**Hola espero les guste este capitulo ahora narrare el presente, pero no se preocupen jejeje el reencuentro sera muy pronto XD**

**Volver al índice**

**¿Porque a mí? por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea Lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**¿Porque a mí?**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus es un hombre inteligente en el preciso instante en el que dijeron la fecha a la cuál enviaron a Harry Potter, muchas imágenes volvieron a su mente, como mencionar que precisamente que esa salida a Hogsmeade pero hace muchos años fue cuando vio a Daniel y miro sus ojos verdes... justo en ese mes del año. Y compartió con él casi 6 meses.

Pero aún así no quería que Daniel fuera Harry Potter quería seguir dudando... quería seguir en la ignorancia.

Poco a poco Snape regreso a la conciencia, escuchaba voces a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que el profesor Snape, habrá conocido a Harry en su época?

-Por Merlín Ron, pero que pregunta tan ignorante... – contestaba Hermione – naturalmente que Harry le debió de haber dado un nombre falso, pero ahora el profesor Snape debió de haber atado cabos.

-Pero Mione al menos que Harry haya cambiado su aspecto físico, creo que el profesor debió de haberlo identificado desde hace tiempo.

-No se Ron

-Pequeños diablillos , no sé porque presiento que Potter iba todo este tiempo al pasado estrictamente con mi padre –comento David. –Mal nacido...

-No ofenda a Harry, el no quería ir, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Harry nunca lastimaría a nadie.

-En eso se equivoca señor Weasley – dijo Severus el cuál intentaba incorporarse en el sofá en el cuál fue recostado, por seguramente David o Gabriel.

-Severus me preocupaste- Decía la directora Minerva... - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Severus la miro y sabía que se refería no precisamente a su desmayo, sino al pasado. Entonces se dio cuenta que su reacción provoco que todos se enteraran que él había conocido a Potter en el pasado y se reprendió mentalmente, ahora le pedían explicaciones.

-Mierda...

-¡Severus!-reprendió escandalizada Minerva

-jeje lo siento padre parece que tendrás que responder algunas preguntas- decía con burla David – vaya quien lo hubiera dicho mi padre por lo visto conoció antes a el gran Harry Potter. Pero dime fue tan malo haber tenido una amistad con él, jajajaja.

Ante la risa de David, Hermione y Ron lo miraban sin podérselo creer.

-Por lo visto el profesor David es igual que los gemelos Weasley.- comentaba Hermione a Ron en voz baja pero que fue escuchada por los demás profesores.

Ante ese comentario la risa de David se detuvo abruptamente.

-Nunca me compares con ellos. Yo no me parezco a ningún Weasley.-Mirando a Hermione y Ron con la fría mirada que siempre lo hacía hiperventilar de miedo, gracias al profesor Snape.

-No te burles David que no sabes nada. De lejos se puede considerar amistad... en todo caso ¿De qué forma se rompería la maldición del señor Potter?

-Lo lamento profesor, pero eso se lo tendrá que preguntar a Harry cuando vuelva, yo no pienso hacer que usted lo humille. –En eso el rostro de Hermione se ilumino y Severus entendió la razón.

-Así es señorita Granger, el señor Potter ya debió de haber vuelto después de todo eso ocurre con los gira tiempos.

-Oh pero profesor no entiendo si se supone que Harry desapareció en el pueblo de Hogsmeade no se supone que en ese lugar lo debemos de volver a ver.

-No señorita en ese lugar no debió de haber aparecido, considerando que no fue en el pueblo donde desapareció en el pasado sino en... – El salón de pociones- pensó Severus a lo cual acto seguido se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta ignorando el llamado de Minerva. Y no noto la sonrisa de Hermione y de Ron al darse cuenta que Harry estaba bien y volvería después de haberse acostado con su profesor de pociones.

Sonrisa que si fue notada por David y Gabriel.

Severus desconocía que esos dos sabían que él hace 20 años se acostara con Harry Potter. Pues solo así volvería al futuro.

-Bien ustedes dos ¿que demonios sabes?- dijo Gabriel esta vez sorprendiendo a todos excepto a su hermano quien ya conocía a su hermano.

-Profesor es enserio, no pensamos decir nada sobre Harry, no queremos afectarlo.

-seguro que solo fue al pasado para librarse de una maldición.

-Totalmente segura -respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de tristeza.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus caminaba hacia el aula de pociones, donde creía se encontraba Harry Potter si es que realmente era Daniel, ese era el lugar, se encontró rememorando muchas cosas que sucedieron hace veinte años. Su amor por Daniel que nunca olvido, recordaba que siempre intento saber sobre él, sin obtener ningún permiso... se preguntaba ¿qué tanto de lo que le dijo era real?

Nunca había olvidado el aroma de Daniel, ni su estatura que en ese momento no era mucha la diferencia, su cabello alborotado y los ojos verdes que vio solo una vez. Su cuerpo porque tenía que recordarlo como quedo grabado el roce de su piel que quemaba.

Ahora lo sabía Daniel si era uno de sus futuros estudiantes, y lamentablemente lo sigue siendo. Seguramente Potter solo viajo al pasado para burlarse de él de paso que encontraba la solución para librarse de la maldición. Nunca lo seguiría amando... ahora comprendía la insistencia del joven para que no lo esperara.

A pesar de que Daniel le dijo que encontraría a alguien en el futuro, nunca hubo nadie más en su corazón ni en su cuerpo. Siempre fue de Daniel. Recordaba el día en él que Daniel le dijo que odiaba a sus hijos, seguramente el muy tonto no sabe que son de él.

Se encontraba parado frente a él aula de pociones indeciso por primera vez en muchos años, no se decidía a abrirla.

-Maldito mocoso siempre rompiendo las reglas-dijo en voz alta Severus para si mismo- Daniel nunca existió siempre fuiste Harry Potter. O seguramente David y Gabriel me van a odiar por haberte amado... demonios son unos Potter-Snape.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un chico desnudo sobre el escritorio abrazándose a si mismo. Y la misma ropa con la cual desapareció hacia el pasado se encontraba dispersa por el suelo. Se acerco, notando que si efectivamente Daniel se encontraba tal y como lo vio la última vez.

Miraba su cabello alborotado, y su rostro tan parecido a James excepto los ojos. Que seguramente aún siguen siendo azules.

-Son más hermosos los verdes.- Se encontró diciendo para sí.

Toco su frente notando la inexistencia de la cicatriz. Guio su mano hacia los músculos marcados y ese cuerpo que se mostraba imponente en el pasado y frágil ahora mientras duerme.

-No espere veinte años para dejarte ir... aunque no me ames y solo fuera un juego, serás mío Harry Potter, tal vez yo no sea digno del "salvador del mundo Mágico" o "del niño que vivió y venció" pero créeme una vez dejes de ser mi estudiante como que me llamo Severus Snape y tú serás mi esposo.

El cuerpo que tocaba con su mano se removió, exaltando se sentó abriendo sus ojos como si de un mal sueño se tratara, instintivamente salió de su garganta un grito ahogado, al sentir el dolor en su parte baja por el movimiento brusco y por la presión en esa área que provocaba el estar sentado, dirigía su mano al área dolida. El joven no había notado la presencia de alguien más en el aula alguien que miraba la escena divertido.

-Demonios no tome alguna poción para sanarme. Duele horrible -dijo para sí.

-Siempre tan precavido señor Potter- esa voz hizo que Harry se quedara lívido – creo que debería de haberse percatado que si era su primera vez debía de haber tenido precauciones especialmente si el tamaño usted ya lo conocía.-Esta última frase hizo que Harry se sonrojara. Paso del blanco al rojo que compite con el cabello de los Weasley.

-Profesor Snape – salió en un gemido de su garganta, giro su rostro hacia en dirección a donde se encontraba Snape.

-Si aquí si soy su profesor...- menciono en un susurro.

-¿Cómo es que usted está aquí digo es que...?

-¿No sé si recuerda usted que desapareció frente a mis narices? Y lo demás se los sonsaque a la señorita Granger y a Weasley este último no dijo nada interesante. Además esta es mi aula, muy interesante de su parte haberme hecho creer que quería hacerlo en un aula. Vaya coincidencia.

No tienes idea de la cantidad de recuerdos que me trae cada vez que doy clases- pensó Snape soltando un suspiro.

Harry no hacía nada por levantarse ni por vestirse, para empezar el dolor en su trasero no le permitía incorporarse, y no le molestaba estar desnudo frente a su profesor, aunque lo fuera a humillar. Como hombre solía desnudarse frente a los chicos después de todo compartía habitación, y nunca se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo no en ese aspecto. Pero alguien más no pensaba así.

-Bien señor Potter se que usted se siente mal, pero será mejor que se levante antes de que venga Draco a conversar con su padrino, y si lo encuentra creo que le va a interesar compartir mi diversión de tortura.

Como si el nombre de Draco fuera suficiente provoco que Harry se levantara del escritorio, tan rápido que se mareo y tan doloroso que estaba seguro corría sangre por sus piernas. Al dirigir su mirada hacia su entrepierna, miro que efectivamente había un hilo de sangre.

-Mierda –pronuncio Snape al percatarse también de ese detalle al notar la expresión de dolor de Potter.- No recuerdo haber sido tan brusco. – y se dirigió a una estantería de pociones.

Esto servirá bébala, solo un trago, no quitara el malestar, pero al menos cicatrizara la mayoría de las heridas internas. Ah y no podrá sentarse en menos de una semana, será mejor que coma en su habitación.

Harry bebió de la poción que le ofrecía el profesor Snape, por que se comportaba tan amable, algo tramaba. Pero sonrió al recordar que precisamente Severus no pudo sentarse en una semana después de que tuvieron su primera vez, él siempre le reclamaba su supuesto juramento de que no iba a ser brusco, maldito de Severus se vengó cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Gracias.-Se atrevió a decir.

-No para nada no las merezco en realidad quiero que me contestes unas cuantas preguntas...

Eso fue suficiente para que Harry empezara a temblar de nerviosismo, sabía que su muerte se aproximaba, justo al terminar ese interrogatorio. Si antes Snape lo protegía de Voldemort aunque lo odiara ahora Snape sería su asesino.

Un gemido salió de su boca al notar la sonrisa y mirada sádica en el rostro de su profesor de pociones. Y se olvido completamente de su desnudes. Aunque Snape buscaba una escusa para hacer que el infeliz se vistiera no vaya a ser que lo expulsen por violar a su alumno, error si ese niño era el niño que vivo, no solo lo expulsarían sino que lo enviarían a Azkaban o ya de plano al beso del dementor, o a la tortura que dejaría al Señor Tenebroso como un santo en comparación.

-Señor Potter vístase, lo espero en mi despacho. 

**Notas finales:**

**Sorry me siento muy mal por no haber cumplido esta semana que pasó, pero es que el lunes que subí el capitulo 23 yo no tenia ni idea que esta semana iban a tocar las repentinas, en varias materias, verán es como un examen, de hecho ese es el examen en las materias de diseño, de esa forma califican lo que hemos aprendido. Es totalmente practico, y pues no dormí en toda la semana, desde el martes hasta el viernes así que el vienes que entregue la ultima repentina a las 4 de la tarde mi profesora nos dijo pueden ir a comer mientras yo califico, nosotros exclamamos ¡comida!, yo ya ni recordaba que no había cenado ni almorzado y ni comido, pues a las 4 de la tarde ya no es comida T_T. Me di una buena mal pasada, y el colmo fue que un día se me fue la luz, y tuve que prender la planta de luz que solo dura como una hora. Nombre si esta semana fue toda una odisea.  
>Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. los personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

**Por favor no se enojen T_T si hubiera sabido les aviso el lunes. Ahora si espero verlos el miércoles^^**

**Volver al índice**

**Volveré junto a ti por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea Lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Volveré junto a ti **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus se encontraba esperando a Potter en su despacho. En su mente había un montón de ideas y preguntas, aunque primero tenía que comportarse civilizadamente, no amable, sino el mocoso podría creer que se había vuelto loco.

-Vaya quien lo hubiera dicho... mi vida no puede ser más miserable, ¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín tenía que ser él?

En eso Severus se dio cuenta que dejo a Potter solo en su aula, eso era malo, si tomamos en cuenta lo escurridizo que es, y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan tonto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que escucho un "auch demonios". El aludido se tocaba la nariz, pues Snape al abrir la puerta se la estampo en la cara. El profesor no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa al verlo aun ahí, no huyo ¿pero claro? Griffindor tenía que ser.

-Creyó que había huido, pues no. ¿Ahora qué quiere saber profesor?- pregunto Harry Potter, mientras se abotonaba la camisa desfajada. Severus no pudo evitar mirar ese pecho desnudo, que era tal y como lo recordaba, se maldijo mentalmente por idiota.

Aunque Harry no demostrara nada su voz si lo había traicionado. Colocándose la capa del uniforme, y guardando en un bolsillo la corbata, dejando desabrochado dos botones de la camisa blanca, Harry se acerco a Severus el cuál seguía de pie frente a él sin moverse un solo milímetro, como debatiendo ¿por dónde empezar?

-¿Tu realmente eres Daniel?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso todo fue una broma?

-Yo en el pasado te dije que me llamaba Daniel Radcliffe, y no fue una broma, yo se que entre nosotros siempre ah sido difícil, pero yo esperaba romper la maldición, y venir aquí como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, yo planeaba olvidarme de ti. Algún día. Créeme entiendo que tu nunca imaginaste que sería yo, tal vez yo sea la última persona que hubieras querido para que fuera Daniel. Y entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí pero...

Harry se giro, dándole la espalda a Severus, mirando hacia la puerta. Severus interpreto eso como si Harry se estuviera despidiendo de él. Eso sí que no, apenas se volvieron a ver y ya tenía que dejarlo partir.

Por fin elimino el espacio entre ambos cuando Severus se acerco y lo tomo del hombro, esto provoco un escalofrió en Harry, que giro el rostro sorprendido por el acto del mayor.

Ver esos ojos esmeralda que lo veían con esperanza, iguales a los azules ultramarinos del pasado, Severus se dio cuenta que realmente él fue el que nunca quiso ver la verdad. Quien más. Después de todo era tan parecido a James.

Severus se hundió en sus recuerdos, esos de la primera vez que llegara Harry Potter al gran comedor, cuando su magia cambio y sintió a su alma gemela, pero creyó erróneamente que le había tocado conocer a alguien más después de todo es muy raro encontrar a un alma gemela en tu vida y cuando encuentras dos, alguno tiene que sufrir, entonces siempre fue Harry.

(Resulta que una persona puede encontrarse con un alma gemela en su vida, las almas conforme van reencarnando se dividen, y después si una de esas almas vuelve a reencarnar nuevamente se dividen para volverse a encontrar, pero si una de ellas encuentra a una a lo largo de su vida, alguna con la cuál una vez fueron uno mismo, entonces con esa personas te sentirás completo)

Severus recordó en ese momento el origen de las almas, eso fue todo, se acerco a Harry.

-Solo necesito respuestas claras, no tomes en cuenta, el hecho de que al final te daré una respuesta sobre lo que pienso de todo esto, yo solo necesito que me expliques tus razones, créeme para mi es difícil no juzgarte considerando que no tengo las mejores expectativas de ti...

Harry bufo, pero Severus ignoro ese hecho y continúo.

¿Por qué viajaste al pasado? Creo que es mejor empezar por las razones técnicas de tu viaje. Antes de sacar conclusiones.

-Yo fui maldecido por Voldemort en la batalla final. Era una maldición que me consumía la vida. Yo sentía debilidad y dolor. Cada día sentía que controlaba menos mi magia, recordé que el hechizo que me lanzo Voldemort era en parsel, aunque para mí fue muy claro... entonces investigue el conjuro, percatándome que el infeliz me había atado a él. Me quería llevar a la tumba con él, en lugar de defenderse me mando ese maleficio.

Profesor se que usted va a tomar a mal lo siguiente que voy a decir, se que creerá que lo utilice, pero yo lo amaba desde hace muchos años. No me di cuenta desde cuando tal vez desde mi tercer año, bueno obviando eso- dijo al ver la cara que puso el profesor Snape

La maldición decía que yo necesitaba la esencia de Voldemort, para obtenerla tenía que permitir que Voldemort me poseyera- poniendo cara de asco ante la última palabra.

Entonces yo no sabía qué hacer y Hermione me pidió que le leyera algunas redacciones de libros de la cámara de los secretos entonces encontramos algunos misterios de la marca y la pócima del tiempo con la cuál viaje al pasado con el propósito de obtener la esencia de Voldemort a través de un mortífago, pero uno al que para mí no sería ningún sacrificio someterme y del cual yo tenía la esperanza enamorarme...

Siguió un silencio, que Severus no quiso interrumpir, aunque tampoco hizo nada por reducir la blancura de sus manos al apretar el mango de la silla en la cual se había sentado justo en esa ultima frase, al notar todo lo que había ignorado durante esos meses de su joven protegido.

-Protegí todo este tiempo a Daniel...- pensaba Severus, esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente al caer en cuenta de la redundancia.

-...y que él se enamorara de mi. 

**Notas finales:**

**este capitulo esta cortito espero el del viernes subirlo más largo ^^. Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía espero les guste. Aún falta mucho de esta conversación...**

**Volver al índice**

**De nuevo en tus brazos por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi**

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**De nuevo en tus brazos**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Entonces viajaste al pasado con ayuda de una pócima que hizo Salazar Slytherin, pero dígame señor Potter ¿Qué era lo que pedía a cambio la pócima? –al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry continuo- Así es, lo dijo Hermione... ahora conteste- siseo.

-Cuando viaje al pasado me encontré con dos figuras similares a los dementores pero ellos no absorbían la felicidad, se hicieron llamar Tiempo y Muerte. Ellos fueron los que pedían cobrar por permitirme viajar en el tiempo y retar el viaje a una época en la cual yo aún no vivía.

-Señor Potter aún no contesta mi pregunta.

-Pedía mi mortalidad.

Al ver el semblante de Severus trato de detener la ira que se avecinaba pero...

-QUE, QUE DEMONIOS MOCOSO SE SUPONIA QUE VIAJASTE PARA PODER SEGUIR VIVIENDO Y AHORA PAGAS CON TU VIDA...

-Por supuesto que no, el pago no me quedo muy claro, Salazar escribió que él nunca pudo pagar, según él era porque no encontraba a alguien con suficiente poder. O algo así.

-Supongo que el hecho de que usted no se arriesgara es mucho pedir...

-Sabe profesor, mire yo se que usted cree que todo esto es una broma y...

-Como ya le dije señor Potter deje esos comentarios para después, ahora quiero que responda... –Pero Severus se vio interrumpido por Harry.

-¡No usted me va a escuchar!, mire profesor deje de verme así, se que lo deje en el pasado, y yo no quería volver, pero era necesario me quedaban 72 horas de vida sino cumplía con la maldita cura de someterme...

-¿Cuál es la forma de someterse según la maldición?

Harry de pronto sintió que el piso era lo más interesante del mundo.

-Tenía que obtener la esencia de Voldemort de un mortífago, en lugar de ser la puta de Voldemort tenía que serlo de algún mortífago. De cualquier manera, ambos me matarían a la primera oportunidad, excepto...

-Yo.

-Bueno excepto usted en el pasado, porque aún sigo creyendo que usted me mataría con la simple propuesta, después de todo yo ya había matado a Voldemort, así que usted ya no necesitaba protegerme.

-Ah por eso Granger considero esa pócima.

-Si, pero yo viaje por que quería estar con usted, por eso trate de alargar mi solución lo más posible. Harry ya no aguanto más y se acerco hasta la silla de escritorio en la que se encontraba sentado Severus, se agacho y junto sus labios, solo deseaba sentirse nuevamente.

-Por dios fue tanto estarlo viendo y no tocarlo aunque aparentemente eso fue hace unos instantes, no quiero pasar la vida sin ti. –pensaba Harry.

Severus se decía a si mismo, - Es tu alumno, es Harry Potter, es el elegido, es un Potter- pero pronto se rindió- Es Daniel, es el padre de David y Gabriel, es con quien siempre había querido estar, gracias a él soy libre, gracias a él mis hijos lo son, y gracias a él el mundo mágico a dejado de estar en tinieblas... y me quiere...

Severus se rindió y abrió su boca a aquella que le besaba con ansias, pero con miedo de ser rechazado, rechazo que hasta ese momento no había ocurrido. Todo lo contrario se vio siendo correspondido, y anhelado, Harry profundizo el beso. Unos instantes después Severus ahora estaba seguro era Daniel, Harry Potter besaba igual que como lo recordaba, porque aunque a pasado el tiempo siempre quedo vivo el recuerdo de sus labios. Esperando volver ser besado.

Severus necesitaba volver a sentir, también que era real, que no era un producto de su imaginación.

Y entonces el cruel profesor de pociones se olvido de que era un adulto amargado, en ese momento volvía a ser el adolescente que era con Daniel, y el adolescente que lo hacía sentir Potter.

Comenzó a recorrer ese cuerpo, siempre tan atractivo, lógicamente seguía igual que la última vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, y la única en la que lo poseyó.

Realmente Severus no odiaba la situación de haberse visto utilizado por Harry Potter al menos su deseo era real, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo utilizaba, tantas veces que lo protegió y tantas veces que fue solo un títere o una pieza de ajedrez en esta guerra. Tantas, que no le molestaba haber sido utilizado de esa forma, es más deseaba que eso fuera a suceder pronto, recordando los jadeos y ese rostro sonrojado bajo su cuerpo.

Entonces Severus sintió algo que se rozaba con su entrepierna, algo bastante agradable. Y escucho entre rizas mientras Harry lo besaba un susurro...

-Veo que está ansioso profesor, ¿desde cuándo que nadie le hace esto? –Susurro Harry al oído de Severus.

Nunca obtuvo respuesta, no porque Snape no supiera que responderle sino porque en lugar de palabras, un jadeo abandono su boca saliendo en lugar de estas.

Pues Harry se le ocurrió ese instante para pegar más su rodilla contra la entre pierna de su "Querido profesor" instándola a mover en círculos. Severus solo pudo sostenerse con sus manos a la camisa de Harry, antes de que su boca volviera a ser devorada por la de Harry.

-Harry ya... supongo que sabes que esto no está bien sigues siendo mi alumno – dijo entrecortadamente Snape.

-mm... de hecho yo tengo 18 años, desde hace un año soy mayor de edad, y yo ya no fuera tu alumno de no haber sido porque Voldemort se le ocurrió tomar posesión sobre Howarts en mi séptimo año.

-ah, detente Harry sino no podre contenerme, -y una idea alumbró en su maquiavélica cabecita- y tú acabas de perder la virginidad, no estás como para una segunda ronda.

Este comentario sarcástico del profesor, hizo que Harry se sonrojara a más no poder, creo que eso de sonrojarse va a ser una costumbre de ahí en adelante.

Harry hizo un movimiento para retirar su rodilla de entre las piernas de Snape, cuando sintió que los brazos de Severus se ceñían alrededor de su cuerpo. Y un temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Snape, soltando un pequeño gritito que trato de que no saliera de su garganta, Pero Snape no pudo evitarlo.

Harry estaba confundido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? después de ese temblor, siguió una respiración agitada, como tratando de regularizarse. Y entonces Harry vio lo que nunca creyó haber visto, el rostro de Snape sonrojado. Tratando de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

-¿No será qué?- pensó Harry. En eso sintió que tanto su rodilla como el pantalón de Snape estaba algo... húmeda. – acaba de eyacular.

eh Profesor Snape, ¿desde cuándo que no...?

Severus se tenso, no podía creerlo, había eyaculado ante la mínima provocación de Harry, y no quería responder la pregunta de Harry, -digo no es que hubiera durado durante 20 años sin una paja, pero no pensaba decirle a un Potter eso. Es que el simple hecho de saber que era Daniel, aumento demasiado la excitación... rebobinando, tampoco le iba a decir eso – pensó.

Silencio incomodo, solo abrazados, eh hicieron como si nunca hubiera existido nada de eso.

-Severus tomo su varita para limpiar y secar a ambos. Con un simple hechizo. Harry se separo de él para incorporarse, y continuar con una explicación más amena cuando noto que Severus se vio pálido de un momento a otro.

-¿Que sucede profesor?- Harry instintivamente miro hacía la puerta del aula, notando una figura alta, delgada, y conocida.

-Vaya por fin recaen en mi presencia.

-Mierda – pensaba Snape- estuvo tan entretenido que se maldijo todos esos años de espía. Ahora recordaba porque el sexo estaba prohibido. Se reprendió nuevamente por el desvarío de sus pensamientos, y la línea poco decente que siguieron.

-Me sorprendes padre, yo pensaba que odiabas a Harry Potter, pero me doy cuenta que eres tan bueno para mentir, tanto a Voldemort como a nosotros.

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto Severus ignorando el comentario que hizo su hijo.

-Eso no te importa, solo lo suficiente, como para darme cuenta de que eres un pedófilo. Digo porque dudo que esperaras a que fuera mayor. – terminando la frase y les dio la espalda girando sobre sus talones, azotando la puerta tras de sí. 

**Notas finales:**

**Subo hasta hoy sabado porque quería sorprenderlos con este dibujo ^^**

**Volver al índice**

**¿Quien es el padre? por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea Lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**¿Quien es el padre?**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

David salió azotando la puerta, tras de él.

-Yo lo siento, yo no debí- dijo tartamudeando Harry- perdón me tengo que ir…-termino Harry dispuesto a no volver a provocar algo así, una cosa era amar a Severus, pero tampoco esperaba que Severus también lo hiciera, y mucho menos que sus hijos lo fueran a aceptar.

-Siempre tan sacrificado señor Potter, espere aquí y por una vez en la vida hágame caso.

Después de decir eso Severus salió tras de David, sabía que iba a ser difícil, siempre era difícil, ¿Por qué las cosas nunca eran fáciles, al menos no para él?

Mientras avanzaba sabiendo perfectamente a donde había ido David. Recordaba que David siempre había sido un perfecto Slytherin.

~~o0o~~ Flash back~~o0o~~

-Padre sabes lo que nos dijo el sombrero seleccionador- dijo Gabriel.- dijo que era valiente como un Griffindor, inteligente como Ravenclaw, que guardaba la amistad como un tesoro al igual que un Hupplepuff, y era astuto como un Slytherin.

-Que extraño hermanito a mi me dijo lo mismo- respondió David- pero me dijo que eso era solo por mi origen, pero por la sangre y magia actual que corre por mis venas fui a Slytherin. Padre te dije que no te decepcionaría, ahora estaré en tu casa.

-Pero no entiendo porque estoy en Griffindor- dijo Gabriel con tono triste en su voz.

-Tranquilo hijo ya me encargare de ese sombrero estúpido. –Dijo Severus acariciando sus hombros- además aunque estés en esa casa me puedes demostrar que eres todo un Slytherin. Pero no te dejare ganar ni un solo punto para esa casa.

-jajajaja claro padre.

~~o0o~~ Fin Flash back~~o0o~~

-Si Harry era el padre de ellos era obvio que Gabriel fuera a Griffindor. – Pensó Severus- Siempre tan sentimental, bueno ya no hay nada que se pueda cambiar, por lo menos no era un desastre en pociones.

Llego a los limites del colegio y se apareció en otro lugar…

Sin pensarlo mucho llego hasta donde se encontraba David. En el cementerio del pueblo.

-David, -llamo Severus a una figura alta sentada en una tumba que era adornada por la muerte, siempre fue el lugar favorito de David, en ese lugar siempre se la pasaba sentado en los viajes a Hogsmeade, mientras en el colegio siempre se encontraba junto a su hermano a escondidas.

-Siempre sabes dónde encontrarme, padre. –escupió las palabras con desprecio especialmente la ultima.

-Este lugar es donde siempre venias cada vez que peleabas con Gabriel o conmigo. Te valía estuvieras en clases o no. Sabes siempre fuiste bueno para romper las reglas. Y ese comentario a Severus le recordó a Harry demonios.

-Je por lo visto a ti también ¿dime cuanto tiempo pensabas ocultarme lo de Potter?

-En realidad pensaba decírtelo hoy…

-Vaya creo que adelante las cosas, con razón estabas tan desesperado de encontrarlo. Y de protegerlo todos estos años.

-Sabes David creo que confundes algunas cosas. Actuaste sin pensar hoy, ese comportamiento no es digno de un Slytherin.

-Si tienes razón, je pero supongo que acostarse con el niño que vivió si tiene mucho de Slytherin, digo quien desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener un faje con aquel que jodió y venció y sigue jodiendo ja…

Sabes padre después de todo lo que hagas con tu vida ya no es asunto mío… solo dime ¿desde cuándo sales con Potter?

-Salgo con él desde 1977 pero yo no lo conocía con ese nombre, hoy resulta que mi amante de cuando yo era alumno de Howarts, es Harry Potter.

-Oh –David no fue consciente de que su boca siguió abierta.

-Veo que te quedaste sin palabras, eso sí que es raro- dijo con sarcasmo Severus.

-1977 eres un bastardo si yo nací en 1978, acaso engañabas a Daniel.

Ante esa respuesta Severus se dio la vuelta de regreso a la salida del cementerio. Haciendo señas con una mano a David de que lo siguiera. A lo cual David renegó.

-Eres un bastardo, como se te ocurre hacer algo así y ahora resulta que no contestas mis preguntas, habla di algo.

-Definitivamente hablas demasiado David.

Al final de esa frase ambos se desaparecieron. Y ahora caminaban en los jardines de Howarts.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía a la entrada del castillo, Severus tardaba demasiado, y había intentado curiosear, pero seguramente eso haría enojar más a su profesor, así que mejor salió, cuando vio a lo lejos a Ron y Hermione en el gran comedor y recordó que aún no había desayunado.

Ron y Hermione aprovechando que aún muchos alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade se acercaron y prácticamente se le lanzaron a los brazos.

Y entonces empezaron el bombardeo de preguntas.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya estas libre de la maldición? ¿Snape que te dijo? ¿Harry ahora si me vas a decir el pago? – pregunto Hermione como si todas las preguntas se las supiera de memoria algo que Harry no dudaba fuera cierto.

-¿No se enojo contigo? ¿Qué paso, donde apareciste? Snape salió corriendo para ir a dónde estabas, parece que él era el único que sabía donde volverías. No te imaginas lo pálido que se puso cuando se entero al año al que fuiste, oh nunca creí vivir para ver el día en el que el murciélago grasiento se desmayara…- Para este momento Ron ya estaba alucinando con sus propias ideas e ignoraba la cara molesta de Harry ante el comentario.

-¿Cómo que se desmayo?

-Si Harry, cuando te fuiste los profesores David, Gabriel y Snape nos interrogaron tuvimos que decir todo excepto la forma en la que se lleva a cabo la solución.

Mientras respondía esto Hermione se acercaron a la mesa a sentarse donde estaban anteriormente. Pero cuando Harry se sentó pego un gritito, que pareció más bien un gemido de dolor. Y acto seguido se levanto como si la banca quemara.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

Pero Ron se echó a reír a carcajada abierta. Cuando por fin se controlo después de algunos minutos. Ante la desesperación de Hermione y el fastidio de Harry, el cuál seguía de pie.

-Hermione lo que sucede es que nuestro amigo Harry acaba de ser desvirgado.

-Ron no digas esa palabra- alego Harry. Y Hermione enrojeció.

-Bien entonces caminemos ¿Por cierto Ron como es que tú lo sabes?- pregunto la castaña por ese conocimiento de su novio. –Y Ron enrojeció.

-Mejor vamos a las cocinas por comida, tengo hambre, y después a la sala común a comer.

-Claro Harry ¿y bien Ron?

-Bien, pero esto nadie lo sabe, de hecho se supone que yo tampoco lo se.

-Ron deja de dar rodeos y habla ya. –Dijo Harry.

-Harry tu sabes que Percy un tiempo no quería bajar a comer con nosotros, y pensábamos que estaba enfermo. Pues resulta que mi hermano, una noche llego a la sala común de Griffindor digamos bastante maltratado. Yo lo vi esa noche, pero cuando alguien bajo a la sala el ya no estaba seguramente no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, los días que siguieron creía que se sentía mal porque no asistía a clases, ni iba al gran comedor.

Pero resulta que un día los gemelos lo obligaron a sentarse y lo ataron a la silla. Ahí si que se pasaron ellos ¿sabes?, pues resulta que ellos también se dieron cuenta lo de la otra noche por lo visto alguien les dijo. Pero aquí el asunto es que cuando gritaste, has de cuenta que era idéntico al grito de Percy.

-Ron yo no sabía que Percy. -Dijo Hermione pues Harry estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-Es que eso no fue bueno para Percy, mis padres intentaron encontrar al culpable de lo que le hicieron, cuando yo les dije. Pero tú sabes que ellos no tienen muchas palancas en el Ministerio. Y Percy intento que el infeliz pagara, pero creo que no lo logro.

Varios días después escuche a los gemelos decir que ese condenado Slytherin se había sobrepasado, y que le iban a dar su merecido y ese día se lo estaban platicando a Gabriel. Pero yo nunca supe de ninguna broma específica o dirigida a alguien en concreto.

-Esto sí que es raro. Por cierto hay algo que no me lo vas a creer Ron, no se si decírtelo pero… sabes que tus hermanos se acostaron con el profesor Gabriel Snape.

-¿Qué?- gritaron al unisonó Hermione y Ron

-Si fue extraño, no se imaginan todo lo que tengo que contarles pero antes. –Harry se quedo en silencio – Lo arruine.

-¿Qué quieres decir Harry?

-Yo le entregué un anillo a Severus, diciéndole que mientras él lo usara significaba que me sigue amando. Y él lo usa, siempre lo ah usado. Yo lo vi, y ahora recuerdo que él siempre porta un anillo desde que estoy aquí en primero, él siempre lo ah usado. Es como este.- y levanto su mano para que ambos vieran el anillo de Griffindor.

-Esos no pueden ser los anillos de los fundadores Harry, recuerdas que el anillo de Slytherin era un Horrocrux, y este más bien parece un anillo de compromiso…

-Bueno eso es lógico, después de todo, según me conto "Destino" Salazar amaba a Godric. Puedes creerlo. Encontré estos anillos en la cámara de los secretos. Junto con otras cosas horribles. –interrumpió Harry.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que arruinaste?- pregunto Ron tratando de no perder el hilo de la historia.

-Severus aún lo usa, y me ama. Entienden, no le importa que yo sea Harry Potter, el me sigue amando, aunque sea yo. Lo malo es que nos encontró el profesor David, y le dijo pedófilo a Severus.

-¿Cómo que los encontró? ¿Qué estaban asiendo?

-En realidad nada-dijo con falsa inocencia Harry. A lo que Ron se echó a reír nuevamente.

-No es por nada compañero pero yo no quería tanta información.

-je je je - y todos comenzaron a reír mientras se acomodaban en la sala común ah disfrutar su comida, Harry se acostó a lo largo del sillón, y tomaba la comida de la mesa.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Dónde demonios estabas, claro un Potter tenías que ser, ya me lo imaginaba.

-Pues no volvías, y yo no almorcé en la otra época.

-Crees que eso me importa, me desobedeciste.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que no sigo tus órdenes.

Mientras Snape y Harry tenían una discusión nuevamente. David estaba recostado en uno de los sillones del despacho de la directora.

Y Gabriel que seguía ahí siendo espectador esperando a ver cuando esos dos se dignaban a dirigirse a los demás que habían en la habitación.

Pero David observaba cuidadosamente las expresiones de Harry, y definitivamente no se equivocaba ese mocoso veía a su padre como si lo adorara, como si fuera inalcanzable. –Que estúpido- pensó David –él mocoso no se da cuenta que el único inalcanzable aquí es él.

-Suficiente ustedes dos se ponen en paz- reclamo Minerva –Esto es algo serio, ahora Harry ¿Cuál era el pago?

Después de eso Harry volvió a repetir muchas respuestas que le había dado ya a Severus y a Hermione.

Entonces noto que Gabriel tenía la libreta de notas de Salazar, en la cual venía la utilidad del cofre del olvido, y la pócima del tiempo.

-Un libro muy interesante, al igual que lo que contiene. –Comento Gabriel.

-Ese libro está en parsel, será mejor devolverlo a la cámara de los secretos.

-Lo sé, se que está en parsel. Sabes la única forma de traer a la "Muerte" es gracias al amo de la muerte, y curiosamente ese eres tú. Según nos dices ese es el pago.

-Yo nunca traería a la muerte a la vida, me escuchaste, imagínate lo escalofriante que sería. – Respondió Harry aterrado no quería otro mago oscuro.

-Ja ja creo que eso ya no será necesario, por lo visto ya volvió, sino como explicas que Destino te dijo que ya habías pagado tu deuda –respondió David.

Severus estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la ventana del despacho, en eso giro su vista hacia el viejo director Albus que sonreía ante aquel teatro que hacían todos. Él desde su retrato siempre los había observado. Y entonces considero que más tarde tendría una charla con Albus como en los viejos tiempos, con la diferencia que no serian planes para una guerra.

-Ya basta David deja de atormentarlo. –Ante este comentario Severus se gano la mirada de incredulidad de todos los presentes, hasta de Harry.

-Oh ahora lo defiendes.

Harry no había dejado de observar el libro en las manos de Gabriel, él no quería que los secretos de ese libro salieran aunque estuvieran en otro idioma, sabía de sobra que el poder nublaba a todos, lo había hecho con Severus y no quería que le sucediera lo mismo a Gabriel o a David ni a nadie más.

Entonces se percato de algo, Gabriel movía los ojos, su mirada se iba como siguiendo una línea, como si realmente entendiera lo que decían aquellas escalofriantes paginas. Y entonces lo supo…

-Hablas parsel- definitivamente no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Y esto logro captar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Claro que si… también David lo hace.

-Pero no se suponía que solo el heredero a Slytherin lo hacía.

-Pues no porque nuestro padre también lo hace- contesto David. A lo que Harry volteo a ver a Snape, como sin creérselo.

-Él no tonto, nuestro otro padre. – dijo David ignorando las señas de Severus para que se chayará.

-Dirás madre. – dijo Harry confundido. Causando la risa de David y las exclamaciones de Hermione y Ron.

-No Harry, el profesor David está diciendo, que tanto él como el profesor Gabriel son hijos de dos hombres. Ya que los magos se pueden embarazar. Y también las hechiceras, es muy poco probable que suceda- respondió Hermione dando a entender lo inteligente que es.

-Siempre va a ser la insoportable sabelotodo. – mascullo Snape.

-Pero no entiendo profesor, se suponía que es imposible, nunca había sabido que nacieran gemelos de dos varones, eso es imposible, aún para la magia. –Ante la mirada de confusión de su amigo Harry continuo- me refiero a que es necesario para un embarazo masculino, que tanto haya amor entre ambos magos, y además que ambos sean sumamente poderosos, pero aun con todo ese poder es imposible, gestar dos bebes, ya que no hay suficiente magia que los conserve.

Ante la palabra amor Harry se había deprimido, Severus había tenido dos hijos con un hombre, y lo amaba -demonios como odiaba sus celos -se reprendió mentalmente.

-Interesante deducción señorita Granger, pero nada que yo no haya llegado antes.

-Además ¿que tiene que ver el hecho de mi línea familiar con esta conversación? Eh, creo yo que el hecho de que hablamos parsel es gracias a mi otro padre, algo que no te importa. –Argumento David.

Ese profesor empezaba a sacar de quicio a Harry. Ron estaba totalmente pálido, tampoco quería saber que su profesor era realmente Gay y no solo que había caído en las redes de Harry.

-¿Acaso tu otro padre es Voldemort? -Dijo tímidamente Harry, ya con la mirada en el suelo.

Eso provoco la mirada de asco de todos los presentes, imaginándose a Voldemort y Snape. (Imagínense una escena tipo romántica con florecitas de lo más cursi, así tipo anime shojo.) Gabriel ya no quería más pensamientos indecorosos hacia su padre con ese monstro.

-En realidad nuestro padre Daniel hablaba parsel y no era heredero de Salazar Slytherin. –Dijo Gabriel, acto seguido Snape se llevo las manos a la cara, Y Harry abrió la boca con sorpresa, después se puso pálido y al final enrojeció…

-En realidad ya había pagado a Tiempo y Muerte. Y creo saber quienes son… 

**Notas finales:**

****

**Suelo pasarmela en las nuves T_T o ustedes saben cuado creen que es domingo por k no vas a clases y resulta que es lunes pues traia la idea que era lunes ayer y pues para compensar mejor subi un capitulo largo el día de hoy espero luego subir más dibujos tengo muchos line art pero aun les falta colorearlos. Espero disfruten el capitulo sayonara y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios...**

**Volver al índice**

**Ya no basta con tan solo quererte por dealizardi**

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola siento mucho no poder subirles el capitulo completo, estoy enferma y hasta ahorita me pude mantener sentada, estuve hospitalizada anoche y continuare la historia en cuanto me alivie... Estoy enferma del riñon y me dieron 5 dias para que se me quite el dolor... casi todo el día estoy sedada, asi k no me mantengo despierta. Gracias por comprenderme**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea Lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Ya no basta con tan solo quererte**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-En realidad ya había pagado a Tiempo y Muerte. Y creo saber quiénes son… -pensaba Harry aun sin reaccionar.

Severus lo miraba de espaldas, en cualquier momento iba a salir del shock y entonces le iba a valer quienes estuvieran presentes, aunque por otro lado también Severus creía que Harry no iba a aceptar alguna vez a esos dos - y como lo haría si ambos eran un dolor de cabeza como Potter, además ellos ya no necesitaban de Harry ambos son aurores, son mayores incluso que su padre. – pensaba Snape.

Por otro lado los demás estaban sin comprender la reacción del profesor Snape ni la de Harry, ellos si veían la tonta sonrisa que tenía Harry en el rostro, sonrisa que definitivamente estaba asustando a sus dos profesores David y Gabriel. Ambos pensaban –¿Por qué no nos deja de ver así?

Pero Snape que seguía a sus espaldas no la miraba, no miraba que esa sonrisa era por muchas razones y todas tenían que ver con Snape.

El aludido decidió que ya había sido suficiente si no lo aceptaba era su problema. Y salió de la oficina de la directora, sin hacer mucho ruido, hasta que se serró la puerta, entonces Harry volteo y se dio cuenta que era Severus el que había salido.

Acto seguido se vio desaparecer por la misma puerta a Harry Potter dejando a todos con la incógnita de ¿Qué demonios pasaba hoy con esos dos? ¿Definitivamente Severus está actuando raro? Pues por segunda vez en el día el adusto y reservado profesor de pociones había salido de la habitación sin decir una escusa creíble.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Profesor Snape deténgase, profesor Snape por favor, ¡Severus!- gritaba un condenado Griffindor que corría unos metros más atrás.

Cuando dijo la contraseña de sus habitaciones, en cuanto entro, esperaba cerrar la puerta antes de… demasiado tarde Potter había puesto su pie impidiendo el cierre de esta.

-Usted me va a escuchar profesor- dijo Harry seriamente impidiendo que Severus le lanzase un hechizo para apartarlo fuera, justo cuando se abalanzo sobre él, tumbándolo en la alfombra de sus habitaciones.

¿Es cierto? contesta ¿es cierto?- ignorando que había hecho la misma pregunta dos veces.  
>-Se que tenías que volver Potter, no importa ya el pasado.<p>

-Yo hasta hoy supe que los hombres se podían embarazar, ¿tu lo sabías? Y no hiciste nada para…

-No Potter, yo no lo sabía, seguramente sabes que aunque mi madre era bruja ella no decía mucho de nada, así que… ¡ya te puedes bajar de encima mío!

-Oh si, perdón.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón frente a la chimenea apagada. Harry aún no podía creerlo su Severus, se había embarazado de no uno, sino dos niños suyos. Los dos niños que vio crecer junto a Severus. Ambos ahora eran aurores y mayores que él, y justamente… sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando…

-¡Oh por Merlín! vi a mi hijo teniendo relaciones. –No se dio cuenta que hablo en voz alta.  
>-¿Qué, Que?- y esa pregunta fue suficiente para saber el grave error que había cometido. OPS- Te explicas Potter y ahora- exigió Severus.<p>

-Bueno es que recuerdas que cuando volvía en el tiempo me encontré con Destino pues el me dio la habilidad de ver la vida con sus ojos, y de esa forma siempre te estuve observando, claro que yo no supe cuando nacieron Gabriel y David, pues para cuando iniciaron todas las visiones ellos ya tenían como dos años, y pues fue el día que anuncias la profecía a Voldemort.

Bueno el punto es que en una de esas escenas vi a Gabriel teniendo relaciones con… un chico.

-¿Gabriel?, yo pensaba que te referías a… bien di ahora la verdad ¿con quien lo viste? Por que fui espía no me puedes engañar con una mentira tan mal hecha.

-En ocasiones te odio- soltó Harry suspirando- Lo vi con los gemelos Weasley. No los mates sí.

-Esos mal nacidos, desgraciados, infelices. 

**Notas finales:**

**lo terminare en cuanto me encuentre de mejor salud T_T Esto es lo que escribi antes de hospitalizarme.  
>GRacias por comprenderme<strong>

**Volver al índice**

**Ya no basta con tan solo quererte 2 por dealizardi**

**Notas del autor:**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ANIMOS T_T ME HACEN MUY FELIZ A LEER  
>espero les guste lo hice en mi lecho de muerte por que estoy operada. Al final les explico...<strong>

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea Lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Ya no basta con tan solo quererte **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Severus se dirigía a su laboratorio privado con la mera intención de preparar un veneno tan fuerte y doloroso que hará que los Weasley desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra.

Harry se abalanzo sobre Severus y lo comenzó a besar desde las comisuras de la boca hasta el cuello.

-No puedo creerlo que siempre estuve celoso de mi mismo- murmuro Harry contra el cuello causando un cosquilleo en Severus. Al cuál se le olvido por completo del veneno.

-No me cambies el tema. Esos gemelos me las van a pagar.

-¿Por qué pensabas que era David al que había visto?- Harry levanto la vista mirando directamente a Severus y dándose cuenta que en algún momento durante el beso llegaron hasta la habitación.

-David siempre me dio problemas, es astuto y siempre hacia todo a su propia conveniencia. Como buen Slytherin, pero se la pasaba amenazando a sus compañeros de clase. Como ya sabrás los gemelos hacían cosas que me daban dolores de cabeza, como ahora, pero David hacia lo mismo y nadie se enteraba. El único que se quejaba era Percy. –Harry recordó lo que le conto Ron… pero no podía ser ¿a sí?

Gabriel es punto y aparte, siempre fue buen Griffindor, pero esos mal nacidos Weasley. ¿Ahora recuerdo que siempre me decías que yo iba a encontrar a alguien y tenía dos hijos? Sabes Potter cuando me entere me di cuenta que los hijos de los que hablabas eran tuyos, y me dio un ataque de risa de lo iluso que eras. –Narraba Severus mientras se recostaba en la cama abrazándose a Harry.

-Sabes estoy muy cansado te molesta si duermo.-Pero no espero contestación por que ya se había dormido, solo con tocar la almohada y esa habitación que olía a Severus.

Severus retiro los lentes, nunca se imagino tener a Harry Potter durmiendo en su cama, tal vez sí alguien le hubiera dicho que Daniel era Potter se hubiera reído en su cara y le hubiera mandado una maldición.

Severus miro el reloj antiguo en su habitación, ese día había sido muy largo. Menos mal que mañana seria domingo. Y se dispuso a dormir al lado y abrazando a quien nunca imagino seria Daniel. Pero quien más era así de entrometido, arriesgado y tonto como para haber viajado en el tiempo pero claro nada era normal con Harry Potter. Y obviamente tampoco sus hijos.

Severus se vio recordando el amor que sintió de joven por Daniel, y se dio cuenta que no había mucha diferencia, seguía siendo Daniel después de todo. Aunque seguramente va a ser una odisea lidiar con el salvador del mundo mágico como hasta ahora, Después de todo Severus dudaba que haya dejado de ser una molestia, Aunque aún se preguntaba si realmente Potter había dicho la verdad sobre que no se había follado antes a nadie, pues él juraba que san Potter ya se habría jodido a toda la escuela.

Severus suspiro preguntándose si alguna vez las cosas serian normales para Potter, y lo peor es que ahora sabía la razón de por qué había tenido gemelos, después de todo era Harry Potter el padre, eso ya no era un misterio para la magia.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Snape, al recordarse con Daniel, corrección con Harry Potter en el pasado, sabiendo que el mocoso lo conocía en el futuro, siempre se dejo joder por un adolescente. Oh definitivamente Severus se quería morir de vergüenza.

Y lo peor es que había tenido dos hijos como si él fuera la mujer en la relación, algo de lo cual no tenía nada, era más que obvio que era un hombre fuerte y tosco. Nada afeminado. Pero no dejaba de sentirse algo intranquilo ahora no iba a permitir que Potter lo tomara, eso iba a doler y mucho. No definitivamente no.

Y así la noche cayo. Llevándose a dos amantes al mundo de los sueños.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

A la mañana siguiente Severus se levanto temprano después de todo tenía que terminar una poción para matar a los gemelos Weasley. Dejando a un dormilón Griffindor envuelto en sabanas verdes.

En ese mismo instante estaba Ron en la oficina de la directora, pero ella no se encontraba, así que estaba David en su lugar por si algo sucedía.

-Ya le dije profesor Harry Potter no llego a dormir anoche y no sabemos donde esta, estamos preocupados por él.

-No es por nada pero usted y la señorita Granger deberían dejarlo respirar un rato, no te preocupes lo buscare. Además creo saber donde podría estar.

-Si por eso mismo decidí decirle a usted, profesor con permiso me retiro. –Dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Si claro.- dijo David sonriendo maliciosamente. Y pensando- padre me las vas a pagar.

Dicho y hecho David se dirigió a los aposentos de Severus Snape. Al llegar no toco la puerta solo dijo la contraseña, ingreso y encontró a Potter recostado en la gran cama de doseles aún dormido.

No espero nada solo decidió a entrar se subió poniendo una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo yaciente, comenzando a recorrer con sus manos las formas de los músculos bajo la ropa.

-Oh esto sí que va a ser encantador. –murmuro cuando sus manos tocaron la erección mañanera del Griffindor, bajando el cierre y jalando junto con los bóxer hasta dejar al descubierto su delirio. Comenzó haciendo un trabajo lento logrando que salieran algunos gemidos de la dulce boca.

Era hermoso ese pene que se encontraba entre sus manos, suave, de color piel morena y con la punta un poco más rosita de la cuál salía pre semen. Acercando su boca comenzó a lamer y meterla poco a poco en su interior acariciándolo con la lengua, sus dedos vagaron por el orificio de atrás, lamiendo su frenillo, sacando de esos labios el nombre de Severus.

Eso molesto a David. Introduciendo un dedo. Haciendo despertar a Harry, pero David fue más rápido cubriéndole los ojos con un hechizo sin palabras, aún así no era necesario, pues Harry veía todo borroso sin sus gafas.

-Severus me gustaría que así me levantaras todas las mañanas- terminando con una risita nerviosa.

-mmm

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y David perdió la concentración del hechizo en la vista, para este momento Harry tomo sus gafas y miro a Severus parado en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Entonces quien?- mirando a David enderezándose.

Severus estaba furioso, o eso si que no.

-¿Esta es la ultima?- Iba directo hacia David seguramente a golpearlo o lanzarle algunas cuantas maldiciones. Pero se quedo estático al ver como Harry golpeaba a David en la mejilla con el puño cerrado.

-NO LO VUELVAS A HACER.

-ah y ¿por qué no? Digo después de todo mi padre también es tu profesor algo que por cierto te vale y…

-ERES UN… YO SOY DANIEL.

Esta frase dicha por Harry borro la sonrisa de David. ÉL cual giro su rostro viendo a Harry Potter aún con los pantalones en los tobillos y su pene era cubierto un poco por la tela de la camisa, pero evidentemente seguía erecto.

-Por Merlín eso es imposible.- dijo David volteando a ver a Severus, deseaba que negara lo que acababa de decir el joven Potter. Pero esa negación nunca llego. Entonces recordó que Harry viajo al pasado justo al año de 1977 un año antes de su nacimiento. Y Daniel había dejado a Severus en enero de 1978 las cuentas salían.

¿Eres mi padre?

-Sí, eso parece- ante la duda Severus carraspeo- Esta bien si lo soy.

-Por Merlín estuve a punto de violar a mi padre y…- pero se detuvo abruptamente continuando el hilo de la frase en sus pensamientos- me gusta mi padre.

Si de por si David era de piel pálida, ahora era blanca parecía haber visto algún muerto. No esto estaba mal muy mal para David.

-Lo lamento… si hubiera sabido, yo no debí…- entonces lo que ni Harry ni Severus esperaban sucedió. David comenzó a llorar, cada uno se imaginaba sus razones. Pero solo David sabía que amaba al amante de su padre y ese era el inalcanzable Harry Potter. Esa situación solo lo llevo a intentar algo con él pero era precisamente la persona equivocada… en realidad se sentía atraído solo por su poder y porque era precisamente el amo de la muerte… su verdadero padre… él único que lo podía traer a la vida.

David abrazo a Harry… después de todo ahora era humano y siempre al igual que Harry deseaba conocer a sus padres. En este caso a Daniel.

Hola no se imaginan la odisea que viví con mi enfermedad, decían unos que era una infección del estomago, otro que era del riñón, y hasta el sábado me van diciendo que era el apéndice y me llevaron de urgencias a operarme así que estoy ahorita con una herida, me dieron de alta el martes así que dure un buen tiempo internada T_T pero sigo viva, yo ya creía que me iba a morir. Ahora creo que moriré de hambre. No se cuando vuelva a tener otro capitulo para subirlo. Hoy me puse aquí espero tenerles pronto otro. Pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo sentada por que me empieza a doler la operación. Sorry gracias por todos sus mensajes y siento mucho no poderles contestar ahorita. Porque quería agradecerles con un capitulo todo su apoyo y ánimos para que me aliviara, créanme estoy mucho mejor ^^ Así que en ratitos me puse a escribir, y espero luego en ratitos contestarles sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz.

GRACIAS Y BESOS A TODOS

**Notas finales:**

****

**No se hasta cuando vuelva a actualizar necesito de recuperarme de la operación pero espero subir un capitulo el proximo domingo o lunes a ver que tal sigo ^^ gracias por su apoyo y comprension en cuanto pueda y les contesto sus lindos comentarios de hecho estoy actualizando a la 1 de la mañana a escondidas XD ni la enfermedad me quita lo yaoista ^^ y eh estado dibujando mientras estoy encamada se que hace daño pero me canso de no hacer nada XD**

**Volver al índice**

**El destino nos alcanza por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dea Lizardi  
>Beta: Lorient <strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**El destino nos alcanza **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

David ya sabía quien era su padre…

-No puedo creer haber hecho algo así…-pensaba David nuevamente en el cementerio de Hogsmeade.

bueno tendré que olvidarme de Harry Potter y pensar que me gusto durante todo el colegio y nunca me acerque a él todo con tal de que mi padre no se avergonzara de mi, por fijarme en un Potter, bah… ya no importa.

David se levanto de la lapida. Saliendo del cementerio…

bueno eso ya no importa, perdí a Harry Potter pero ahora tengo a mi padre Daniel… aunque eso sea de lo más extraño.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al mirar fijamente a lo lejos a Gabriel, que justamente estaba siendo besado por George o tal vez era Fred. En ese momento no importaba… Sentía hervir su sangre- ese mal nacido como se atrevía a tocar a Gabriel.

Al irse acercando hacia ellos escucho…

-Gabriel por favor no vuelvas a irte. No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe. Yo… yo te amo.

-Por favor no digas eso yo…

-Dime que no lo haces y te dejare en paz.

-No puedo… es que yo… no sabes nada de mi…

-Dímelo, dime que es lo que necesito saber, por Merlín Gabriel tu sabes que te eh amado desde que estábamos en el colegio… y sabes perfectamente porque tu hermano violo a Percy… eso fue para que nos alejáramos de ti… Eso fue un golpe bajo

-Yo lo lamento, sabes que David no es malo, él…

-Tranquilo Gabriel, por favor cásate conmigo.

David ya no quiso escuchar más, primero Harry Potter resultaba ser Daniel y ahora resultaba que Gabriel se iba a casar con ese Weasley a no eso si que no…

-o dejo de ser David Potter Snape. Qué raro se oye.  
>Así llego al castillo.<p>

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras.

-Pues ¿Quien pensabas que era la madre de David y Gabriel?

-Lily.

-¿Y aún así estabas celoso de ella?

-Pues claro. –respondió Harry como si la pregunta fuera obvia.

-ahora entiendo porque Daniel no quería que me le acercara a ella.

-Hola sigo aquí, no hables como si no estuviera.

-Siempre tan insolente.

-Si ¿y? así me quieres.

-Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Y Harry le pego a Severus con la almohada.

-Oye

-Hum-molesto Harry le dio a Severus la espalda.

-Por cierto no te piensas levantar, definitivamente no recuerdo que hayas sido tan flojo- dijo Severus ignorando el gesto de disgusto de Harry.

-En realidad Profesor Snape- dijo Harry colocándose sobre las piernas de Severus, logrando que este tragara con fuerza saliva. –Yo estaba pensando en tener otro tipo de actividad. –Harry acerco tentadoramente su rostro al de Severus.

-En realidad yo diría que no hasta que te gradúes, aún eres mi alumno.

-QUE, a no eso si que no por Merlín Severus, me has esperado por 20 años, tienes dos hijos míos, somos almas gemelas… y ahora resulta que solo porque soy tu alumno en esta época me vas a dejar sin poderte tocar-y tocaba la piel del cuello y de su mejilla- sin poderte besar –acto seguido lo besaba- y sin poderte hacer el amor, porque yo te amo.

Harry siempre obtenía lo quería, derroto al que no debe ser nombrado, no una sino varias veces, venció en la guerra y ahora tenía no solo al amor de su vida sino también una familia.

Severus no tenía fuerza para seguirse resistiendo Harry tenía razón el fue espía, sacrifico su vida al lado de sus hijos para enmendar sus errores, pero aún así creía no haberlos pagado todos, y aún así precisamente aquel por el cual siguió viviendo, aquel que cargaba su más grande pena era Harry, y él lo había liberado de su esclavitud, lo libero de Voldemort, lo dejo vivir ahora junto a sus hijos, hijos que extrañamente fue él mismo quien se los dio, y ahora simplemente también le daba amor.

Eso es cursi pero ya no le importaba nada, ahora tenía a Daniel devuelta. Y faltaba todo un año para seguir siendo su profesor.

Severus comenzó a besar a Harry, era un beso de necesidad y de dominación porque ambos eran hombres era lógico que les gustara dominar sobre su pareja. Las prendas empezaron a dejar de tocar la piel. Severus desabrocho simplemente con magia los botones de la camisa de Harry…

-Estas muy urgido- comento Harry con la respiración ya un poco agitada, tal vez por el beso.

-No sabes cuánto.

-Je.

Harry ya estaba desesperado porque eran miles los botones del saco de Severus y aún faltaba la camisa. Pero Severus se divertía viendo la expresión de Harry.

Cuando por fin logro terminarlo de desabotonar…

-Debes enseñarme ese hechizo. –Solo fue recibido por otro beso por respuesta, y descubriendo que la camisa solo tenía tres botones en el cuello, lo demás era serrado. Era blanca y de manga larga con holanes en las muñecas. Algo que a Severus le daba un toque de nobleza.

Harry nunca creyó que le fuera a gustar esa ropa tan pasada de moda que usaban los magos. No era que le importara la moda. Pero le gustaba solo porque la usaba Severus. Su Severus.

Severus comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes de su cuerpo dejándole marcas mientras lamia su cuello e iba bajando hasta la cintura. Y besaba la zona alrededor de su pene. Algo que Severus parecía ignorar olímpicamente y que empezaba a fastidiar a Harry, pues Harry ya pedía atención en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto Severus comenzó a masturbarlo, primero fue un repentino apretón, para después deslizar un poco el prepucio hacia atrás, para después inclinarse y lamer también esa parte de la anatomía de Harry. Empezó a lamer de arriba hacia abajo y tocar las bolsitas en el inicio, introducirlas en su boca, y subir nuevamente lamiendo el frenillo y precisamente la punta con más ímpetu.

Para finalizar meter la cabeza en la boca, Harry estaba totalmente sonrojado, por Merlín que buena vista tenía. Ver como entraba y salía su pene de la boca de su profesor. Harry ya no aguanto se giro y precisamente iba a hacer lo mismo a Severus pero este lo detuvo.

-Harry quiero que lo disfrutes no es necesario, hoy no.

Cuando termino de decir eso, se coloco entre las piernas de Harry y comenzó a meter un dedo en su interior.

dime si duele, todavía no te ah sanado recuerdas.

-ah

Pero Harry ya no pudo responder simplemente las palabras no se formaban en su mente. Solo sabía que amaba al hombre que le hacía aquello. Y vaya que se sentía muy bien, oh sí muy bien. Sentir como se movían esos dedos en su interior y la otra mano sobre su erección, mientras que con su boca repartía besos por todo el abdomen.

-Voy a entrar Harry ya no aguanto más. –dijo Severus al oído de Harry.

-Ah sí- me llamo por mi nombre, je- pensó Harry.

Todo para después escuchar a Severus decir un hechizo. Y un segundo después empezar a entrar en Harry. Este se retorcía y sus manos se serraron en un puño mientras ahorcaba las sabanas. Tenía ganas de gritar pero su voz no la encontraba. Solo las sabanas para después aferrarse con fuerza a Severus.

Dolía, dolía mucho, y a la vez sentía extasiarse.

Los gemidos salían de las bocas de ambos. Mientras Severus se quedaba quieto hasta que Harry se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Eso era difícil ya que sentía tanto placer estar en ese canal tan ajustado. Que se ceñía alrededor de su pene.

-Ya te puedes mover…

Severus no necesito que se lo repitieran.

Segundos embestía una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Harry, mientras este se aferraba y arañaba la blanca espalda de su amado. Cada vez que llegaba al estasis al ser producto de que alguna envestida tocara su próstata.

Severus giro a Harry poniendo su rostro contra la almohada, tomando sus manos y besando los omoplatos ante los lloriqueos desesperados de Harry por permitirle soltar sus manos para poderlo el tocar también.

-Creo que ya me rasguñaste demasiado.

- ah Severus TU eres el que lo provoca ah mald…ah

Si como ya se abran dado cuenta no podía terminar las frases.

Severus salió de su interior. Y Harry aprovechando eso tumbo a Severus en la cama, para montarse colocando a cada lado una de sus piernas. Ir bajando poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente ensartado, agachándose para poder besar a Severus. Oh más bien solo así estaba a la altura perfecta para besarlo.

-Voy a…

Pero Severus a pesar de tratar de informar que iba a terminar, no hizo nada por retirarse ni Harry por impedirlo, el orgasmo llego con la liberación de ambos. Y Harry cayó exhausto sobre Severus.

Este ultimo noto que tener a Harry Potter en su cama y ni hacer el amor con él era algo molesto, ni incomodo, todo lo contrario. Era delicioso.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Gabriel se encontraba ingresando a sus habitaciones en el castillo de Howarts. Pero al abrir la puerta fue jalado a su interior.

-Creíste que no me daría cuenta.

-¿David? ¿De qué hablas?

-De tu y ese Weasley.

-¿Escuchaste todo… -pero en lugar de respuesta, se encontró siendo besado por David.

-No creas que lo voy a permitir.

David desvistió con un hechizo a Gabriel y a si mismo. Gabriel estaba sorprendido. Y aún más al ver que David ya tenía una media erección.

David fue brusco, solo jalo del brazo a Gabriel cayendo entre las sabanas de la cama.

Siendo besado y tomado por David, en cuanto noto que Gabriel ya estaba excitado. David no estaba como para decir palabras de amor, él no pensaba demostrar eso, no hoy, hoy solo demostraría que Gabriel no solo era su hermano gemelo, sino que también le pertenecía.

Ellos eran hermanos no solo de Sangre, también de almas. Eran después de todo los guardianes de la eternidad.

Y nadie rechazaba a la muerte. Nadie escapa de ella. Mucho menos el tiempo.

Pero al finalizar ese encuentro carnal. Muerte abrazaba al tiempo mientras aún era uno.

David solo pensaba que haría todo para no dejar ir a Gabriel. Su rostro solo mostraba un sufrimiento al temor de perder al ser amado.

Mientras que Gabriel que en todo el rato se había dejado hacer, sin quejarse y sin forzar nada. Ya conocía a su hermano. No era la primera vez que los celos de David lo llevaban a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y tampoco era que le molestara.

Pero hoy Gabriel sonreía, porque sabía que su temor de perder a David, y de no ser correspondido por él, era completamente infundado.

Así es Gabriel amaba a David. Y por lo visto era correspondido, nunca se casaría con George. Nunca dejaría a David. 

**Notas finales:**

**wow 200 mensaje muchas gracias en cuanto pueda y los contesto ^^ ya estoy mucho mejor ^^ hoy por fin salí de mi casa, solo a misa pero al menos ya me quitaron las puntadas. Nos vemos espero les guste mi historia y actualizare el próximo fin de semana nos vemos.**

**Volver al índice**

**La pócima de la juventud por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi Beta: Mika**

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**La pócima de la juventud **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

David se dirigía hacia ver a su padre, y era seguido por Gabriel, casi todas las mañanas mientras estaban en el castillo lo iban a ver antes de ir al gran comedor. Y tras la cena para hablar respecto a las clases.

Pero tocaron y nadie salió a abrir. David ya se sospechaba que estaba pasando, pero Gabriel al ver que nadie abrió decidió decir la contraseña y entrar así de simple.

-Debe de haberse quedado dormido.

-Creo que no deberías de entrar…- demasiado tarde Gabriel había abierto la puerta y encontrado a Severus dormido apenas cubierto con una sabana, y a Harry Potter abrazándolo por el abdomen, siendo sostenido por la cintura. Absolutamente desnudos.

Gabriel se giro y miro a David el cuál no se mostraba para nada sorprendido, para volver a ver a los durmientes.

-¡PAPÁ!

Y así fue como el profesor Gabriel se entero de más de lo que hubiera deseado saber.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

En el despacho de la directora se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca, y con un porte principesco, que fácilmente podría recordar a Lucius Malfoy, y su cabello amarrado en una coleta. Esperando a que la directora terminara de examinar los documentos.

-Y ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Sneyder Sawyer tal y como lo indican en esos documentos.

-Lo siento pero por el momento no tenemos puestos disponibles.

-oh, comprendo directora Minerva, pero por favor téngame en cuenta, no sabe el gusto que es para mi ser profesor. Lo era en el mundo muggle, en el cuál eh vivido durante los últimos años.

-Tendré en cuenta su solicitud señor Sawyer.

-Por favor llámeme Sneyder. Ahora con su permiso me retiro.

Sin mucho más que decir el señor se retiro del despacho dirigiéndose hacia la gárgola, encontrándose con el profesor Severus Snape. Sin dirigirse más que una mirada despectiva, salió.

Por otro lado Severus entro al despacho siendo recibido por una pregunta.

-Su nombre es Sneyder Sawyer, aunque presiento que eso es falso ¿que opinas Severus?

-Creo que planea algo.

-Entiendo, ahora la razón por la que te cite…

-¿Qué podrá ser? ¿No me tenga en suspenso? -respondió con sarcasmo Severus.

-Severus nunca lo creí de ti, pero me puedes explicar ¿Por qué Harry se escapa de su dormitorio cada noche?

-No tengo idea ¿Por qué será? Siempre lo eh dicho ustedes permiten que Potter haga lo que le pegue en gana con las reglas.

-Severus, sabes perfectamente que estas evadiendo el tema.

-No… no se de que hablas Minerva. – ahora contestando con incredulidad fingida.

-Severus, no me hagas enojar. Naturalmente que Harry se ve con alguien…

-Oh con varios, por dios Minerva es el salvador del mundo mágico, me sorprende que hasta hoy empieces a creer que el señor Potter sale por las noches…

-Severus, Harry no es de esos, no creerás…

-Mira Minerva son adolescentes crees acaso que me importa. Lo siento Minerva pero a quien jode el señor Potter no es algo que me importe, ni a ti tampoco.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Snyder se dirigía a los límites del colegio para desaparecer, cuando su vista se perdió en cierto Griffindor en uniforme de Quidditch.

Harry se sintió observado, entonces vio a ese hombre, que sonreía, le recordó extrañamente un poco a Tom Riddle. Todo para verlo unos instantes después desaparecer.

-Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Octubre había llegado. Y ese día todos se encontraban bastante desanimados en vista de la clase de pociones que se avecinaba.

Les tocaba sorprender con una pócima experimental que se basaba en los principios básicos de la piedra filosofal y del elixir de la vida. Era la poción mas complicada y muy pocos lograban tener un buen camino en la elaboración. Aunque era natural que nadie la lograría hacer…

Lo que se esperaba era que lograran la pócima de la juventud, la cuál era mejor que el hechizo de glamor.

-Bien jóvenes espero que logren hacer la pócima de la juventud, este es un examen antes de los éxtasis, se supone que ustedes ya son mayores así que ya deben de estar bien preparados para hacer cualquier cosa que se les ordene lamentablemente yo no creo eso.

En eso Seamus le susurro a Dean…

-Si y yo creo que él necesita mucha de esta pócima.

-jajaja

-Comiencen.

Harry, Neville, Ron y Hermione les toco en el mismo equipo. Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Harry miraba a su profesor sentado tras el escritorio, recordaba que para poder asistir a clases después de haber vuelto del pasado, Severus le enseño un hechizo de suavidad, para poder mantenerse sentado. Además de que le dio una pócima de curación interna. Recordar eso le puso las mejillas sonrojadas, pues fue en esa misma aula de pociones donde Severus tomo su virginidad.

Harry estaba alucinando cada vez que podía… mientras miraba al Profesor Snape, revisando los trabajos que entregaron de tarea, calificándolos con tinta roja. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos, supervisando cada una de las pociones.

-Por lo visto hoy no abra detención…- pensaba Harry, desde que Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry era Daniel muy seguido buscaban la forma de seguir viéndose, comúnmente Harry terminaba en detención y cada vez era más seguido, David no le dejaba las cosas fáciles, aunque había que admitir que el profesor hacia lo posible por mantenerse al margen no soportaba ver a Harry y Snape, siempre que llegaba Harry se iba, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, pero David sabía que Harry Potter era realmente bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras así que por lo menos la mala relación que mantenían no modificaba sus calificaciones.

Aunque en realidad desde que volvió del pasado el profesor Snape lo sometía a más clases.

~~o0o~~ flash black~~o0o~~

-No permitiré que Daniel sea un fiasco en pociones- había dicho Severus ante los avances de Harry por acostarse con Snape.

-Pero en el pasado no era tan malo.

-Insinúas que yo soy el problema- contesto Severus mirándolo maquiavélicamente.

-En realidad sí

-¡¿QUE?

-No pienses mal, es que resulta que siempre termino mirándote más a ti que a mi poción. Presto más atención a tu voz que a tus palabras. Y siempre termino ex…-oh definitivamente detuvo sus palabras justo a tiempo antes de decir que terminaba excitado durante las clases y antes de irse a su siguiente hora tenía que dar una parada en el baño.

Pero Snape era obvio que su hilo de la frase era correcta y si antes estaba un poco sonrojado, ahora se tuvo que haber girado para que el Griffindor no viera su cara totalmente roja.

~~o0o~~ fin flash back~~o0o~~

Y no lo había dejado tener sexo con él hasta que no hiciera una poción perfecta.

-Por que es tan injusto, claro tenía que haberme enamorado de Snape. – para este momento Neville agrego sangre de unicornio a la pócima logrando que esta explotara, Snape que revisaba en ese momento a Dean y Seamus no noto que la pócima caía justo sobre él y al girarse, alcanzo a tragar una buena cantidad.

Todos fueron testigos de cómo ahora al disiparse el humo se veía a un Severus Snape de 18 años con sus ropas que le quedaban un poco grandes. Hermione que se había levantado para llevar al profesor Snape a la enfermería. Se acerco y le pregunto en voz bajita.

-¿Profesor se encuentra bien?

-¿Profesor? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba un confundido Severus mirando a todos esos ojos que lo miraban.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~ 

**Notas finales:**

****

**Espero les guste este capitulo ^^ ya estaba pensando en subir nuevamente un capitulo diario pero ayer me sentí terrible y empeore en mi salud así que nos veremos el próximo domingo. Si me siento mejor subiré capitulo antes ^^ Espero les guste nos vemos ^^ Por cierto en el proximo capitulo habrá imagen je je je**

**Volver al índice**

**Amor Prohibido por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Loriet<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**La pócima de la juventud **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-No lo toques sangre sucia inmunda- grito Draco acercándose al profesor Snape, transformado en un adolescente- ustedes desgraciados la van a pagar caro.

Pero Severus tenia su mirada fija en alguien frente a él, extrañamente era idéntico a Daniel… tenía los ojos verdes y esa extraña cicatriz que vio la primera vez que lo conoció. Pero ahora era definitivamente diferente con esos lentes redondos, pero su magia era exactamente igual, se sentía el lazo que los unía al ser ambos padres. Pero eso significaba acaso que había encontrado a Daniel.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Y sin escuchar más a su alrededor avanzo los pasos que lo separaban de Daniel.

-¿Daniel?- nunca espero respuesta se refugio en los brazos de su alumno y ante la sorpresa de este. Aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta lo beso.

Uploaded with 

Todos estaban en shock, Harry solo alcanzo a escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Slytherin y Griffindor, para que momentos después el desmayó de Draco y de Neville no pudiera ser evitado.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa Severus? como fuiste capaz de besar a Potter. -seguía alarmado Draco ahora en la enfermería encamado por el desmayo y a un lado de él, se encontraba Neville

-Pero yo no eh besado a ningún Potter, bese a Daniel Radcliffe.

-¿Que te sucedió?, acaso esa estúpida poción te afecto mas de lo debido –gritaba alterado el mismo rubio.

-Ya basta señor Malfoy, gracias por traerlo a la enfermería- decía Madame Pomfrey. -Pero esto es inaceptable, también para ti Severus. Besar a un estudiante.

-Pero yo no tengo nada malo, no estoy enfermo… ni hice nada malo.

-Profesor Snape, le cayó una pócima encima y eso hizo que volviera a ser un joven de 17 años.- aclaro Hermione.

-Tengo 18 y no soy profesor.

-Severus este no es el año 1978 estamos veinte años después. –aclaro Minerva que iba entrando tras lo sucedido.

-Pero Daniel tiene mi edad. Eso es imposible. – quería que Daniel negara todo, pero Daniel solo asintió.

-Severus es verdad, recuerdas.- dijo Harry recibiendo una mirada de disgusto de parte de Draco, Minerva y Pomfrey, por la falta de respeto de un alumno hacia su profesor.

yo te dije que venía del futuro, pues este es mi futuro y aquí tu no eres un adolescente, eres mi profesor de pociones, hace rato te cayo una poción mal hecha o eso creemos.

-Yo diría mas bien una poción demasiado potente- aclaro Pomfrey- como para hacer tantos estragos.

-¿Por qué lo llamas Daniel? –pregunto Minerva, a el joven Severus.

-Un momento tu eres Minerva McGonagall te conozco, bueno solo que te veías diferente, y contestando a tu pregunta tu también conociste a Daniel Radcliffe, era alumno iba en Slytherin conmigo... era mi…

Pero se detuvo abruptamente ante el sentido de las palabras, si ahora era maestro de Daniel, eso sería problemático, aún así Minerva había recordado a Daniel y Pomfrey también, como olvidarlo fue el chico que desapareció justo cuando Severus mas lo necesitaba, el día que se entero que serían padres.

Ahora Pomfrey se sintió mareada y Minerva se tuvo que sentar.

Ambas se giraron para ver a Daniel, de hecho era demasiado parecido y eso explicaba muchas cosas como el desmayó de Severus cuando se entero de la fecha a la cual Harry viajo al pasado, pero eso no era lo más extraño de todo esto si no el hecho de que Harry no se había separado de Severus en todo este tiempo. El joven Severus no lo había permitido.

-¿Harry querido eres Daniel Radcliffe? –pregunto Minerva solo para aclarar las dudas o más bien confirmarlas.

-Sí, use ese nombre cuando viaje con la pócima del tiempo profesora Minerva yo… siento haber vuelto- contesto Harry sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Cómo que viajaste al pasado? –pregunto Draco de forma muy alarmada. Pues ahí los demás sabían algo y se lo estaban escondiendo.

ah estoy arto Severus, ahora mismo te separas de ese estúpido Griffindor o te las veras conmigo.

-Tu no eres nadie como para mandarme me escuchaste Malfoy...-contesto Severus provocando que Draco se quedara con dudas- entonces no todo estaba tan mal- concluyo Draco.

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-Por supuesto que lo se, debes de ser algún pariente de Lucius Malfoy, ¿porque?

-Si soy Draco Malfoy, Lucius es mi padre y tú eres mi padrino así que por favor ya suelta a Potter.

Ante todo esto Severus ya se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas diferentes entre ambos, él no era tonto, por lo visto se encontraba en el futuro al que pertenece su Daniel, más bien volvió a ser joven olvidando la memoria en el transcurso seguramente una consecuencia de la supuesta poción que tomo.

Entonces este es Daniel, y Draco lo llamo Potter.

-¿Eres un Potter, Daniel?- pregunto mirando a Harry.

-eh si Severus. -contesto con algo de miedo sin saber muy bien como iba a reaccionar, trato de explicar un poco mas pero la interrupción de alguien mas provoco que no fuera posible.

-Ah deja de llamar a Severus por su nombre, creo que para ti sigue siendo el profesor Snape me escúchate.-y todos ignoraron a Draco.

-Veras resulta que mi..., no se si notaste que cuando viaje a tu pasado yo me parecía a James pues la razón es porque el es mi padre. Yo no te lo quería decir, en realidad yo nunca lo conocí.

-¿Como? ¿Porque?

-Pues porque murió hace mucho.

-Mira Potter será mejor que lo olvides alguien me quiere explicar que es todo esto profesora. –y todos siguieron ignorando a Draco.

-Bien Severus será mejor que vayas con Draco un momento en seguida voy, tengo que hablar un momento con Harry.

-¿Harry?-pregunto Severus confundido de a quien se referían.

-Ese es mi nombre Severus.- contesto.

Dicho y hecho Severus se levanto separándose de Harry y siendo guiado por Draco al pasillo de la enfermería.

-Bien Harry ahora quiero saber ¿porque el profesor Snape te beso?- pregunto muy molesta Minerva, ante la omisión de detalles en la anterior conversación.

-Profesora vera yo... me hice llamar Daniel Radcliffe en el año 1977, y pues por lo visto este Severus solo recuerda hasta esa época o tal vez cuando me fui por lo tanto...

-¿Que tanto sabes sobre David y Gabriel?- Pregunto Minerva…

-eh pues se que son hijos de Daniel Radcliffe...- contesto Harry sonrojándose ante tal declaración- pero es que yo no sabia que los magos podían mmm, ser fértiles o embarazarse por medio de la magia, lo supe hasta que el profesor Snape me lo dijo.

-Espera un momento Harry me estas diciendo que el profesor Snape te lo dijo, él te dijo que... oh por Merlín y esta de acuerdo... -En ese momento Minerva llego a la conclusión de quien era el amante de Harry... y la razón por la cual salía cada noche desde que volvió en el tiempo... su razón era Severus. Y ahora resultaba esta extraña poción que había complicado las cosas a tal punto que los alumnos van a creer que Severus es un pedófilo, si es que no lo es ya...

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Por otro lado justo en ese momento Severus se encontraba con Draco.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de cuando eras profesor?

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que yo me gradué de Howarts y vivo actualmente para el servicio de Voldemort. -contesto Severus recargado en una pared del pasillo restándole importancia al hijo de Lucius.

-Entonces ¿para ese momento aun no tienes a tus hijos...? -pregunto Draco esperando obtener alguna respuesta real que tiempo atrás le fue negada.

-A David y Gabriel es cierto, si estamos veinte años en el futuro esa debe de ser su edad. Por cierto me pregunto si, ¿Yo aun estoy al servicio del Señor tenebroso?

-No el fue destruido por Harry Potter.

-Te refieres a Daniel... espera un momento si él fue destruido entonces eso significa que Harry debe ser algo así como...

- Un tipo de celebridad, pues si lo es ¿porque?- pero a cada palabra que mencionaba Draco, Severus parecía verse cada vez mas deprimido. -ah no me digas que tu realmente sigues interesado en mocosos como ese. Por Merlín Padrino es Harry Potter es un Griffindor derroto al Señor tenebroso, y además es tu alumno.

-Si gracias por recordármelo maldito Malfoy, crees que no eh escuchado nada. -decía en un susurro tenebroso Severus.

-oye no te enojes conmigo.

-Entonces tú no me des órdenes, mocoso. Te pareces más a tu padre de lo que pensé.

-No es por nada padrino pero enserio creo que debes saber como son las cosas en esta época, antes de que hagas algo de lo que tu yo futuro se arrepienta.

Para empezar si eres profesor aquí tu no puedes besar a Potter, y de hecho tu y él no se llevan para nada bien, es bien sabido que tu serias el segundo en morir una vez él lograra matar al lord.

-Lo dices enserio. -Severus estaba en shock.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso... me puedes decir quien es la madre de David y Gabriel, porque hasta el momento no me lo has dicho...

-Pensé que lo sabias después de todo... ah no importa su padre es Daniel Radcliffe... al terminar la frase se escucho otro golpe sordo de la caída de Draco al suelo.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Joven Severus aun no le permito la entrada. - dijo Minerva al ver que entraba por la puerta Severus levitando a un inconsciente Draco.

-¿Pero que le paso? -pregunto Minerva.

-Le dije que el padre de mis hijos era Daniel...

-¿Que dijiste que? oh ya no importa.- pregunto Harry alarmado -ahora si Draco lo odiaba que ese es el caso seguramente lo va a matar o peor los periodistas lo iban a acosar nuevamente, espero sea mas importante su amistad con Severus que mi odio por mí.- pensó Harry.

-Me sorprende que lo sepas Dan... quiero decir Harry después de todo en el pasado no lo sabias ¿o si?

-No de hecho yo no lo sabia, me entere hace un par de semanas, unos días después de que yo volviera de tu época. - comentaba Harry mientras madame Pomfrey se hacia cargo de Draco, y Neville seguía durmiendo en la cama continua.

-Perdón por haberme ido Severus yo ya no tenia tiempo, pero rayos siento que las disculpas no bastan...

-Me liberas del Lord, tu lo vences y dices que me abandonaste, claro que no...

-Tú me ayudaste en esta batalla porque crees que pude vencer y porque crees que me enamore de ti, porque descubrí la persona que realmente eres Severus yo...

-¡No actúen como si no estuviéramos presentes! - gritaban a la vez Draco, Minerva y Madama Pomfrey.

-WAh. -Grito de sorpresa por parte de Harry y Severus.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Bien ahora todo mundo sabe que el profesor Snape no podrá dar la asignatura por lo tanto eh decidido llamar a un nuevo profesor suplente, pero primero que nada, señor Malfoy y Potter ustedes se encargaran de cuidarlo de los demás estudiantes quedo entendido.

-Si directora McGonagall

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Por otro lado más específicamente en la mansión Malfoy.

-oh creí que nunca te volvería a ver, Sneyder.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Malfoy.

-A que se debe tu visita... acaso es a la traición de mi familia, hacia el Lord...-Pregunto Lucius a su invitado mientras sacaba su varita, dispuesto a iniciar un duelo.

-No te preocupes yo no pienso pelear contigo, tu no eres mi enemigo.

-Yo no bajo la guardia no confió en ti y eso tú lo sabes, así que si quieres llegar a un acuerdo, dime que es lo que quieres

-Quiero a Harry Potter...

Justo en ese momento entro por la ventana de la habitación una lechuza del colegio de Howarts, posando en el hombro de Sneyder. El cual desato la carta y la leyó...

-¿Que dice?- pregunto Lucius Malfoy.

-Esto mi joven Lucius es mi pase a la victoria, permíteme presentarme, a partir de hoy soy el nuevo profesor de Pociones en Howarts. Brindemos por la victoria. 

**Notas finales:**

**Hola espero les guste el capitulo ^^, ya falta poco para el final bueno aun no se XD pero aun no se si quiera alargar la historia ^^ otra cosita ^^ para el proximo fanfic les gustaria uno de snarry o de sasunaru ya que es de mis parejas favoritas tambien? jejeje bueno aunque seria definitivamente mas corto eso digo siempre al principio XD sorry por no actualizar el domingo pero me atrase ¬¬ asi que el capitulo no pudo estar a tiempo ^^ y gracias por corregirlo Loriet nos vemos pronto ^^**

**Volver al índice**

**¿Sneyder Sawyer? por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Loriet<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**¿Sneyder Sawyer?**

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Draco decía la contraseña al retrato de Salazar Slytherin que se encontraba en la entrada a las habitaciones de Severus. Y esta al recibirla se hacía a un lado otorgándole el pase.

Encontrando inmediatamente a Harry Potter sentado en un cómodo sofá junto a la chimenea.

-¿Donde esta Severus?- pregunto el recién llegado.

-Se esta bañando tal como indico madame Pomfrey es necesario retirar todos los rastros de la poción, aunque ya haya sido limpiada mágicamente.

-Traje uno de mis uniformes, supongo es de mi talla, y estatura. - Y Draco decidió dejar la ropa en una mesa a su lado.

Largo silencio incomodo...

-Sabes Potter no sé que me da más asco saber que tuviste relaciones con mi padrino, o saber que él tuvo sexo contigo...-Este comentario molesto mucho a Harry saber que a Draco le daba asco Harry Potter no era nada nuevo, pero que su propio padrino - era aaargh- estaba molesto realmente.

-Eres un bastardo entiendo que me odies, pero como puedes decir que te de asco tu padrino...

-No malinterpretes, mira yo lo quiero más que a mi padre, pero precisamente es como imaginarme a mi padre teniendo relaciones con algún niño, y en este caso es prácticamente lo mismo... - Decía Draco haciendo caras de asco a cada palabra, con su común dramatismo. -Además es un adulto y digamos que es tan viejo como mi padre así que creo que es un poco...

-¡Ya basta! En realidad yo no veo a ese hombre viejo que mencionas, yo solo veo a ese hombre que me protegió cada vez que estuve en peligro exponiéndose, colocándose en peligro para derrotar a Voldemort... Para mi Severus es perfecto me escuchaste así que no quiero volver a escuchar algo así...

-Sí que eres raro Potter, yo no lo decía como para ofenderlo, solo digo lo que he escuchado decir a los Griffindor... Aunque me alegra que tu no pienses eso, pero no entiendo ¿desde cuándo lo amas? ¿Porque lo amas sino no, no fueras el padre de David y Gabriel?

-Parece que a ti no te sorprende para nada eso...

-Te refieres a los hijos de dos hombres, no, no me sorprende, pero si te refieres a que mi padrino sea un mago fértil, eso si me sorprende.

-¿Porque eso es malo?- pregunto Harry confundido, en realidad nunca se había interesado en preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

-Me sorprende que no sepas nada Potter, teniendo a esa sabe lo todo por compinche, -Eso provoco que Harry elevara su varita en señal de advertencia- bueno bueno, veras resulta que en si es raro que un mago sea fértil, es más podría haber tal vez como tres en toda la escuela, y el ministerio considera que esa información solo debe de ser considerada entre la familia, Por lo tanto hay un hechizo para saber eso y solo se pude saber por lazos de sangre o por lazos mágicos.

-Vaya que complicado.

-comúnmente los hijos de algún mago fértil suelen también serlo.

-Pero no entiendo porque en alguna no se en tu familia o en la de Ron no hay ninguno...

-Mira ya lo dije Potter estúpido, son muy pocos, aparte es raro que decidan estar con otro hombre y aún más extraño que sean correspondidos y amados como para unir sus magias...

-Ya veo...

-Por eso supongamos que no tengo objeción alguna...

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Eres un idiota, realmente no sabes nada, ah ya que le vamos a hacer... tienes que saberlo, mira los magos fértiles solo pueden tener familia con una sola persona. Y esa es por decirlo de alguna manera la primera persona, en tomarlos. mmm o algo así, pero si esa persona no los ama, nunca tendrán familia con alguien más, o hasta que esa primera persona los ame podrán tener familia con él.

-Enserio es así de complicado... que lio.

En ese momento la puerta de donde se dirigía uno a la recamara y al baño se abrió, dando paso a un joven alto con un cuerpo delgado y varonil. Pero extrañamente formaba una cintura y un poco de cadera, Draco dedujo que era por haber tenido a los mellizos. Al menos su cuerpo parece que volvió exactamente a esa época. Entonces notaron que solo estaba cubierto por una toalla amarrada a la cadera, cubriendo sus partes nobles, tenía el cabello mojado y escurriendo gotas por su frente, rostro, pecho y piernas. Además estaba bastante sonrojado por el agua caliente. Una mano la tenía en el picaporte y la otra retirándose los mechones de cabello que estorbaban en su rostro.

-Disculpen pero es que donde está la ropa que voy a usar. - Decía Severus victorioso al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Harry y su rostro en shock. Pero también noto a ese hijo de Malfoy exactamente igual.

-Es-está aquí- dijo Draco, señalando el montón de ropa doblada en la mesilla. Por lo que Severus se acerco, y una vez en sus manos se dio la vuelta dando una linda vista de su ancha espalda y su bien formado trasero...

Una vez en silencio y con la puerta cerrada, tras la cual acaba de desaparecer Severus, Harry y Draco seguían en Shock.

-Retiro lo dicho.

-¿Cómo? -Pregunto Harry confundido de a qué se refería Draco...

-Nunca pensé que mi padrino se viera así de joven...

-Draco eres un pervertido, mira estas sangrando de la nariz.

-Argh mierda.- y Draco rápidamente se la controlo con un hechizo. -Si bueno no soy el único mira tú, creo que alguien necesita ayuda... con una tienda de campaña.

Acto seguido Harry dirigió sus manos a cubrirse, se puso rápidamente la capa y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Pero si rostro no lo podía esconder y ardía hasta las orejas.

- Quien lo hubiera dicho, creo que si yo no hubiera estado presente, te le hubieras lanzado enzima. ¿Me equivoco?- A Draco le encantaba burlarse, y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón el muy desgraciado.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

En el gran comedor se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Minerva la directora del plantel se levantaba esa mañana anunciando que ese día estaría con ellos un nuevo profesor suplente temporal pues Severus Snape no estaría disponible hasta revertir el efecto de la poción.

Y así nos presentó a Sneyder Sawyer. A Partir de ese día comenzó a impartir las clases de pociones, y Severus era algo así como su ayudante. Eso era porque Minerva no deseaba confundir más el asunto… según ella. Pues no lo podía despedir.

-Buenos días nuevamente, hoy harán una poción de fertilidad.

-Para las plantas? –pregunto tímidamente Neville.

A lo cual todos soltamos una carcajada y burlas hacia el…

-No Neville se refiere a los hombres – contesto Hermione.

-Y nosotros para que querríamos algo así…- dijo Seamus alarmado.

-Bien después de este ligero intercambio de opiniones, me doy cuenta que hay algunos nacidos de muggles- Hablaba el profesor- bien pues supongo que si alguno de ustedes decidí dedicarse a las pociones o incluso si decidieran tener una familia de forma mágica esta es una buena opción, aunque no siempre funciona debe de llevar bastantes conceptos incluso haberse hecho un conjuro sobre el portador.

Muchos de los alumnos principalmente los que no tenían una familia mágica se preguntaban ¿de qué demonios habla el profesor?

-Bien, por sus caras me doy cuenta de que no saben mucho así que quiero un ensayo de la suficiente información del tema sobre la poción de fertilidad y el conjuro. Si algún ensayo es nefasto créanme no le va a gustar perder puntos para su casa…

Ante esto la mayoría se comenzó a ponerse nervioso no querían que este nuevo profesor fuera igual de injusto que Snape.

-Bien quienes de aquí saben el conjuro, tengo entendido es transmitido de familia en familia.

Recibiendo como respuesta que unos pocos levantaran la mano, y otros tantos se miraran confundidos se miraran entre ellos… incluyendo a Harry y Hermione.

-Disculpe profesor ¿de qué conjuro está hablando?- pregunto Hermione pues si ese conjuro era pasado de familia en familia y no había registros de él era obvio que ella no supiera de que hablaban. Y como le encantaba saber de todo y sobre todo, ese era un digno momento para saber al respecto.

-Bien supongo que me dedicare unos minutos a enseñarles el dichoso conjuro. Pero hoy trataran de hacer una poción de fertilidad, para la próxima clase quiero el ensayo sobre esta, y practicar el hechizo… además un segundo ensayo sobre la poción o conjuros de prevención.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Bien y así llego el día de la entrega, todos estaban demasiado nerviosos y sonrojados por el tipo de libros en el que tuvieron que investigar, parecía que ninguno de los chicos lograba mirarse entre ellos, o levantar la vista a su profesor cuando hizo acto de presencia. Aunque unos cuantos como Draco… parecía valerle el asunto.  
>Entonces comenzó un murmullo entre los hijos de muggles que consideraban esta extraña condición como Gay o como si fueran más débiles que las mujeres. Estos comentarios empezaron a molestar a Harry ya que sentía como si nuevamente estuvieran molestando a su Severus.<p>

-Buenos días a todos- dijo el profesor Sneyder entrando al aula- en unos momentos vendrá el Profesor Snape, pero antes tengo que mostrarles cómo se pronuncia correctamente el hechizo para que ustedes puedan practicar, les recuerdo que este hechizo solo se puede utilizar entre la familia, aunque se a un vínculo muy lejano…

Dicho esto él se dirigió a los alumnos observándolos.

-¿Cuál sería el alumno a pasar? Bien señor Harry Potter pase por favor.

-Mierda yo y mi mala suerte.

-señor Potter cuide su vocabulario, como ya habrán leído el hechizo solo descubre a un mago fértil, si tanto el que manda el conjuro como el que lo recibe es familiar o los une un vínculo mágico. En dado caso de que un mago sea fértil, la respuesta será un resplandor blanco.

Entonces Sneyder apunto con su varita y pronuncio el conjuro alto para que todos escucharan y lanzo el hechizo, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso Snape, llamando la atención de Harry que se giro y el hechizo le paso de largo.

-Profesor lo llama la directora… – dijo Snape, pero no termino de pronunciar el mensaje, porque un hechizo le impacto directo- ¿Pero qué…?- instantes después toda clase estallaba en exclamación y sorpresa al ver que en la versión mini de Snape brillaba con un resplandor blanco.

Todos estaban rojos, nunca se imaginaron que el profesor más temido de todos, mortífago, y espía, fuera un mago fértil, ya que en el concepto que tenían de esto, era a un hombre afeminado o con características muy finas. No a un hombre robusto y fuerte… pero entonces cayeron en cuenta de que el adolescente que tenían enfrente se veía tal como nunca imaginaron a Snape, frágil, delgado, de facciones finas. Y aunque les diera asco admitirlo era atractivo.

Empezó un murmullo en la clase, sobre toda clase de insultos, especialmente en las cuales ofendían a Snape.

-¿Cómo es posible que el murciélago grasiento sea fértil?

-Qué asco.

-quien querría joderse a Snape.

Y muchos más comentarios por el estilo… Harry no soporto más, estaban ofendiendo la cualidad de Snape, para haberle traído una familia.

-¡CALLENSE! SI DICEN UNA PALABRA MAS, JURO QUE DESEARIAN QUE VOLVIERA VOLDEMORT…

Harry miro hacia la puerta por donde había entrado Snape y aun debería de estar ahí, pero en lugar de eso no había nadie, Snape se había ido. Sin decir nada a nadie Harry Potter salió corriendo dejando a todos los alumnos tanto de Slytherin como a Griffindor atemorizados, pues Harry no sintió que no solo les había hablado en un susurro sino además en pársel, y para colmo había despedido una corriente mágica, que hizo romper varios frascos para pociones. Por no decir que todos los que se encontraban en esa aula.

Nadie noto la sonrisa ladeada y macabra que tenía el profesor Sneyder. Esto cambiaba un poco sus planes. Tenía que actuar rápido tal vez esa misma noche.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Por otro lado…

-¡Severus! Profesor Snape…

Harry estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts, cerca de donde las olas chocaban contra la piedra bajo el castillo. Ahí estaba Severus encogido sobre una piedra en medio de las olas, pero parecía que las olas se alejaban de él, e irrumpían con fuerza a los alrededores.

-Severus… ven aquí no estés en ese lugar es peligroso.

Severus miro hacia Harry, y notaban que por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas. Al ver a Daniel, se bajó de la roca, flotando hacia Harry. Al estar en tierra, se puso en pie. Y Daniel lo abrazo, preocupado por él.

-Les doy asco.

-Severus que no te preocupe lo que ellos piensen…

-Pero Daniel, yo doy asco, eso decía mi padre y…

-Yo te amo. Escúchame Severus tu eres lo más importante que tengo, y el hecho de que seas un mago fértil es lo más grandioso que existe, nunca me imaginé que eso fuera posible, tener mis dos más grandes deseos, tú y una familia.

-Sabes Da… Harry tu a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces – y Severus se sonrojo – de las veces que mantuvimos relaciones, yo era la… chica.

-nunca fue mi intención… además si fueras chica no me gustarías.

-el punto es que a pesar de eso, tú nunca hiciste que me sintiera como una, ni me sentí mal cuando yo supe que iba a tener a tus hijos.

Severus se sonrojo mirando al suelo, era vergonzoso todo lo que acababa de decir. Harry con su mano sobre la barbilla de Severus, hizo que este lo enfrentara en la mirada, y al ver esos ojos tristes los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron con profunda devoción y admiración, y al final se acercaron y se besaron. Un beso lento que transmitía muchas cosas.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**Disculpen mi tardanza, veran resulta que yo no tenía inspiración, eso es raro en mi es màs mi capitulo que habìa terminado originalmente como 33 no me gusto y lo volvi a hacer T_T y es este que aunque no le veo mucho chiste... por lo menos la secuencia esta bien XD mmm pues gano que mi proximo fanfic fuera un Snarry XD también querìa terminar mis anteriores fanfics inconclusos XD y eh recibido mensajes al respecto en mis otras cuentas XD ne pero no se preocupen que voy a seguir con el Snarry XD yo les doy la fecha en la que vaya a subir fics ^^ Por otro lado mmm el proximo capitulo sera este Domingo XD Espero antes por que ya lo tengo terminado XD solo falta que lo revise Loriet, Y muchísimas gracias Loriet por tu ayuda ^^ Bueno nos vemos el domingo. XD**

**Y voy a rezar a todos los dioses y a Merlin XD para no volverme a quedar sin inspiraciòn es frustrante T_T**

**Volver al índice**

**El misterio del príncipe por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Loriet<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**El misterio del príncipe **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Era la hora de la comida en el gran comedor, y todos los estudiantes se encontraban comiendo y murmurando sobre los hechos de ese día, especialmente sobre su profesor de pociones, y de un Griffindor que siempre se habían odiado, curiosamente hasta hoy, para este momento ya lo sabía mínimo todo Griffindor y Slytherin.

Precisamente al entrar al gran comedor David y Gabriel, que ya habían escuchado rumores, nunca se imaginaron que todos los alumnos guardaran silencio al ver entrar también a Harry Potter, el cuál para sorpresa de ambos, no se vio intimidado por el silencio y siguió caminando hasta su asiento.

Severus por otro lado, no entendía la situación Harry le dijo que no era adecuado estar en el gran comedor juntos, pues eso le traería problemas, pero que tipo de problemas, tal vez tenga que ver con él hecho de que eran profesor y alumno, pero Severus no quería dejar ir nuevamente a Daniel.

Así que como en días anteriores, Severus se sentó en la mesa de profesores, al lado de Sneyder…

-Joven Snape, me gustaría hablar con usted esta noche ¿sería posible?-pregunto Sneyder.

-eh, si claro Profesor. ¿Sobre que? si no es mucha molestia preguntar.

-Pues en realidad sobre pociones y conjuros, además me interesaría tratar de ayudarlo a regresarle sus recuerdos…

-Lo dice enserio- dijo Snape con algo de desconfianza, tal vez era un mocoso ahora pero seguía siendo Severus Snape, un mortifago, el chico dulce nunca existió, murió junto con el maltrato de su padre. Snape era desconfiado, todo el tiempo, así que primero que nada averiguaría lo que Sneyder tramaba.

Justo volvemos al día Draco miraba tanto a su padrino como a Potter, algo no andaba bien desde esa mañana, Draco se dio cuenta del hecho de que Potter estuviera furioso con todos, pero nadie entendió absolutamente nada, el maldito les grito en parsél y eso fue suficiente para que todos tuvieran miedo.

Potter les hablo a ambas casas como si fueran sus enemigos. Y Sneyder tardo horas en arreglar todos los recipientes rotos.

-Draco, si ese resplandor, resulto en el cuerpo de nuestro jefe significa dos cosas, la primera que Sneyder y él son familiares lejanos, y la segunda es que nuestro jefe es un mago fértil- comentaba Blaise, mientras leía un libro.

-sí – contesto Draco monótonamente.

-Pero hay algo que no cuadra aquí, como todos sabemos si un fértil, llega a tener hijos con una mujer, su magia acepta a ella como la dueña de su corazón, por lo que él deja de ser un mago fértil. ¿o me equivoco?

-No Blaise no te equivocas.

-Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que los profesores David y Gabriel son hijos de otro mago varón.

Ante esta conclusión los Slytherin que escuchaban la conversación, soltaron un gemido.

-Blaise será mejor que te calles, insinúas que un hombre como nuestro jefe se rebajaría a ser sumiso con alguien que no sea el Lord. – Exclamo escandalizada Pansy.

-Pansy amiga, que tal si David y Gabriel son hijos de nuestro señor. –comento Nott.

-Cálmense chicos-dijo Draco quien aún observaba a Severus. – yo nunca había escuchado hablar de ningunos gemelos nacidos por dos hombres. Pero dudo que nuestro jefe de casa haya amado a él Lord. Por la simple razón de que Snape era un espía ¿lo recuerdan?

-Claro que sí Draco, tú sabes que nosotros te seguimos a ti. Tú llevas los ideales de Salazar Slytherin, y sabemos que él Lord hace mucho dejo de ser el mago más poderoso, pero no estamos dispuestos a seguir a Potter, él no es de nuestra casa. –Dijo Blaise, como si le dañara que Draco y muchos de ellos tuvieron que unirse al Señor gracias a sus padres. Draco era un gran líder, admitían que algo miedoso, pero fue un buen Slytherin en la última batalla, "siempre hay que estar del lado del vencedor".

-Bien, entonces que sucedería si nuestro jefe de casa tomara a un mago de la luz, como su consorte.

-je je oye Draco no es por burlarme pero ¿no sería al revés? – Cuando termino de decir la frase Pansy, todos los que escucharon soltaron la riza, era raro ver a los Slytherin riéndose, y las demás casas se les quedaron viendo como bichos raros. Más de lo normal.

-Draco tu sabes que nosotros queremos al profesor Snape, como a un padre, no solo tú. Si Snape ama a alguien que no nos agrada no es algo que nos importe, por otro lado es más que obvio que el joven Snape quiere a Harry Potter, me pregunto aún porque, y bueno creo que tuvo algo que ver con el padre de Harry aunque él no se llamaba Daniel… esto es tan confuso- Blaise ya estaba con las manos en la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello- Aun así Draco nosotros aceptaremos a quien sea, pues también ama a nuestro jefe de casa. Aunque eh llegado a la conclusión de que tú ya sabes quién es.

-Nada se te escapa nada Blaise… -Draco sabía que aún no era hora de decirlo. Tal vez cuando las cosas se compliquen.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Draco se dirigía a su siguiente clase, pasaba por un pasillo cerca de un baño de niñas, cuando vio a el profesor Sawyer entras a… el dichoso baño. Draco se quedó quieto como qué demonios hace. Decidido lo siguió, sabía que ese sujeto era extraño. Fue extraño cuando llegó con el señor tenebroso. Y ahora lo volvía a ver en Hogwarts… mientras miraba tras la rendija de la puerta, notaba que ese profesor hablaba parsél, pero no a una serpiente sino a los lavados, acto seguido estos se movían y él profesor ingresaba. Draco se apresuró a entrar tras él.

Sawyer se detuvo, ante la bestia, yacía en huesos.

-Mi preciada Serpiente has muerto, siento mucho lo sucedido, yo sabía que mi heredero no sería un buen mago. Al igual que yo, sería poderoso y haría grandes cosas temibles definitivamente. Y aun así no hice nada por matarlo. Él lastimo lo que yo más amo y aun así no lo mate.

Después de esas caricias a la serpiente, Sneyder se dirigió a la estatua traspasando la entrada, llegando hasta el laboratorio. Inmediatamente noto que algunas cosas faltaban. Pero esas cosas no eran importantes, aunque era molesto no hallarlas. Lo único que le importaba era una única cosa y algunas pociones, inmediatamente empezó a crear algo nuevo, entre tantos ingredientes, y algo de tiempo, todo saldría como su plan.

-Por fin Harry Potter serás mío.

Tras algunas horas, por fin todo estaba listo, pero al salir se encontró con una varita apuntándolo justo en su cuello dispuesto a la lanzar la maldición asesina.

-¿Quién eres?

Draco no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la felicidad de su Padrino, todo por otro lunático que quiera al estúpido de Potter. Por eso decidió avisar a la directora. Avisándole que no permitiera la salida de Potter. No importaba su vida, pero primero dejaría un mensaje con esa conversación.

-Hola Draco Malfoy.

-conteste profesor no creo que este en posición de mantener esa calma, escuche que desea a Harry Potter, no lo voy a permitir.

-¿Enserio? No lo quiero para nada malo, no quiero matar, no soy Voldemort.

-¡sin embargo usted estaba de su lado! No mienta…

-Draco no miento, escúchame, por favor hay algo que deberías saber, y tú me vas a ayudar.

Draco ya no pudo decir nada un hechizo amordazan te se lo impidió, dejándolo a merced del enemigo.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Ya era de noche Draco había informado a todos los Slytherin que se deberían de reunir en la sala común, el jefe de casa quería hablar con ellos.

Sneyder se dirigía al despacho de los profesores de Pociones, cuando fue interceptado por David y Gabriel.

-Buenas noches Profesor- el saludo dicho en parsel sorprendió a Sneyder.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes?- Sawyer no podía ocultar su sorpresa, estaba al tanto de Potter y Voldemort, pero estos dos individuos. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la riza de ambos profesores… seguramente su expresión era causa de gracia.

-suponemos que de la misma manera que usted profesor Sneyder – comentaron al unísono.

-en realidad no vemos por qué razón le sorprende, si todos en este castillo saben que somos hijos del profesor Snape- dijo David, viendo como el rostro de Sneyder se ensombrecía ante esa información

-Eso me aclara que ustedes dos heredaron el parsél de Voldemort, ¿cierto?

Ambos mellizos se miraron incrédulos molestos, ¿Por qué todos deducían que eran hijos de ese bastardo?

-Mire profesor más le vale no hacerle nada o intentar hacerle algo a Harry Potter, lo estaremos vigilando- ordeno David.

-¿Entendido Profesor?- pregunto Gabriel en un susurro. Al oído de Sneyder.

Ante este acercamiento ambos sintieron sus magias unirse, lo que alarmo a Gabriel, era la magia de su Severus Snape.

-no soy enemigo como ya te habrás dado cuenta. No me gusta pensar mal, pero ¿son hijos de Harry Potter?

-¿Cómo se atreve a…? –la pregunta quedo en el aire, cuando David y Gabriel se dieron cuenta que el infeliz lo había averiguado por medio de sus magias.

Era un mago poderoso, eso era seguro al tener tal control de sí mismo.

Minutos más tarde Sneyder entraba al despacho, donde ya lo esperaba el joven Snape.

-¿De que deseaba hablarme?

-Durante estas últimas horas eh estado haciendo una cura para usted. Créame a mi no me interesa ser profesor temporal, así que eh decidido regresarle sus recuerdos.

-y ¿por qué razón desea ayudarme?

Sneyder entendió la desconfianza.

-Sabes Snape, tú puedes tener esa apariencia frágil y hermosa, pero nadie sabe que a esa edad tan joven ya eras un mortal y fiel mortífago. Harry Potter te pudo haber conocido cuando aún no matabas. Cuando tus manos no habían terminado con ninguna vida. Pero ahora bebe esto y recordaras la vida que has tenido al lado de Harry Potter.

Severus dudo un instante, pero la bebió, mientras la bebía solo alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Daniel, y su desesperación de detenerlo.

Pero entonces imágenes surgieron en su mente, ante esta gran cantidad de recuerdos cayo en la inconciencia.

-¡QUE LE HAZ HECHO SNEYDER! ¡CONTESTA!- gritaba Harry mientras su varita apuntaba directamente a Sneyder. Él cuál sonreía, pues había deducido que esos gemelos habían notificado a Harry Potter.

-Sabes Potter- empezó a decir Sneyder, de una manera tranquila y susurrante que recordó a Tom Riddle. Ese hecho hizo que Harry se pusiera en alerta.

-no te hare daño, no soy Tom Riddley.

-¿Quién eres?

-Solo quiero que mi reencarnación tenga todos mis pensamientos, recuerdos y conocimientos- dijo Sneyder de manera tranquila sentándose en una banca del alumnado.

A Harry le sonó esa frase de algún lado, ¿pero de dónde? En eso Harry miro incrédulo hacía el escritorio, y ahí encontró su respuesta. El cofre del olvido estaba ahí. El cuál solo sería abierto por la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin. En ese momento Harry se percató del movimiento de Severus el cuál parecía ya estar consiente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Severus?

-sí, solo algo mareado- respondió mientras se tocaba su cabeza. Y era sostenido aún por Harry.

-Sneyder, ¿eres la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin?

-No Harry Potter, es mucho mejor, yo soy Salazar Slytherin, use la pócima del tiempo, la misma que tu usaste para viajar a 1977- ante la sorpresa entre Snape y Potter continuo- así es ¿Cómo lo sé? Muy simple, pues yo fui él que le dijo a Voldemort que te lanzara la maldición, y de esa forma buscarías a Snape, solo que no me esperaba que buscarías al Snape de 1977 con la misma pócima que yo.

Notando que ninguno parecía salir del shock decidió continuar.

-aunque me sorprende, yo decidí venir a Howarts para unirlos, y para mi sorpresa resulta que ustedes dos ya tienen a dos hijos, que además son la Muerte y el tiempo, han pagado mi deuda. Eso es una lástima saben.

-Yo ya no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, no logro deducir que es lo que hace falta… - Sneyder para este momento daba vueltas por todo el salón como león enjaulado, y entonces observo las manos de Snape y Potter, ambos usaban los anillos de matrimonio.

-¿están casados?- pregunto señalando los anillos.

-No- contesto Snape alarmado -yo ahora te recuerdo eras el As oculto de Voldemort, no estoy casado con Harry Potter, es mi alumno, y además es Harry Potter, no entiendes, la comunidad mágica nunca permitiría que el Salvador del mundo mágico se case con un mortífago.

Severus expreso sus miedos, cada palabra era dolor puro. Harry Potter estaba sorprendido, Severus pensaba así, aunque realmente el ministerio nunca le había ayudado.

-Ustedes deben casarse…

Harry Potter seguía mirando a un joven Severus, pues si Severus recordaba a Voldemort, la maldición y que era su profesor, sus miedos que le había dicho cada noche antes de que Harry hiciera que perdiera los estribos.

Eso solo significaba que Severus recordaba toda su vida, aunque aún estaba encerrado en ese cuerpo de 18 años.

-Yo recuerdo todo, recuerdo todo pero porque sigo con la apariencia joven. ¿Qué me diste Sneyder?

-Bien como ustedes me ignoraron, en realidad fue algo simple, yo quiero que ustedes se casen, ese siempre ha sido mi plan que Harry Potter, léase la reencarnación de Godric Griffindor- ante esto se escuchó una exclamación ¨acaso no puedo ser normal¨ -léase mi eterno enamorado, pero como ya sabrán yo no lo pude tener en el pasado por lo tanto lo quiero en la eternidad….

-Espera un momento ¿estás diciendo que crees que yo soy tu reencarnación? –Decía Severus ya de pie, auto señalándose con expresión de incredulidad.

-no lo creo, yo estoy seguro.

-Bien si estas tan seguro ¿cómo es que no hablo parsel?, ni soy más poderoso que el señor tenebroso.

-Eso es simple, yo guarde mi poder, mis habilidades, y mis sentimientos en el cofre del olvido, solo tienes que abrirlo y tendrás todo lo que una vez fuiste.

-yo no deseo….

-Me vas a decir que no deseas el poder, no te creo Snape… eres yo sé lo que deseas, sé que deseas a Harry Potter, sé que anhelabas tener poder, por eso estuviste del lado de Voldemort, sé que amas a la casa de Slytherin y quien mejor que tú para ser su líder, eres tú mismo… Salazar Slytherin, compartes mis ideales y eres tan astuto como yo…

Harry Potter miraba a ambos, no cabía duda todo eso era cierto…

-Severus no sé tú, pero este sujeto tiene razón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ambos tienen la misma magia.

-En eso tienes razón joven Potter, incluso mi magia reconoce a David y Gabriel como hijos de su creación.

-¿QUE?

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Las cosas no estaban yendo nada fáciles, Severus ya recordaba absolutamente todo, aún no lo hacía público, quería saber que tanto era cierto, y hasta el momento todo lo era… había descubierto además que Sneyder le había dado una poción que realmente había regenerado su cuerpo hasta la edad de 18 años. Pero mantenía sus recuerdos, envejecería nuevamente poco a poco. Cada noche observaba en su habitación ese cofre del olvido. Sentía que lo llamaba…

Esa noche Severus se encontraba en el gran comedor, aún no lo podía creer haber besado a Potter frente a todo el alumnado de su clase, eso era denigrante, quería seguir en la feliz ignorancia.

Harry lo observaba desde su lugar en la mesa, en realidad ya no podían revertir la poción gracias a Sneyder, Severus sería así de joven y envejecería nuevamente con el pasar del tiempo. Eso era un lio. Además ese Sneyder realmente estaba loco, hacia cada estupidez como el hecho de darle el cofre del olvido a Snape. Y todos los alumnos seguían viendo raro al profesor Snape gracias a su grandioso descubrimiento, sobre que era un mago fértil.

Aunque parecía que los Slytherin ya se habían hecho a la idea. Los demás aun decían especulaciones.

Nadie en Howarts esperaba lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente, mucho menos Trelawney. Pero Harry sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo…

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry se despertaba en brazos de Severus, ese joven muchacho era casi el mismo que dejo en el pasado, y aún lo amaba, aún como adulto, aún como profesor, aún como mortífago y eso no cambiaría.

Harry miraba esas hermosas facciones, que antes con el pasar de los años se veían marcadas de cicatrices que ahora no existían. Y las que había en ese cuerpo eran borrosas. Pero algo nunca cambiaría y era el vacio de esos ojos negros a los que Harry se sumergía cada vez que los miraba.

Harry recordó que ese hombre a su lado era el mismo Salazar… como cambian las cosas.

Severus se despertó, abriendo sus ojos observando a Harry Potter a su lado, era tan joven, bueno una cosa agradable de esas estúpidas pociones era que por el momento no se fijaría en la diferencia de edad, no era notoria y envejecerían juntos. Aunque entre los magos las diferencias de edades no son tan notorias puesto que viven mucho más que los humanos. Siempre es preferible no salir con alguien tan joven. Sobre todo porque a esa edad si se notaba.

Harry adivino el hilo de los pensamientos de Severus.

-No pienses así a mi nunca me importo.

-Harry… lo se, pero eso no significa, que la comunidad mágica vaya a aceptar a cualquiera como tu pretendiente. Recuerdas te deben la vida, trataran de protegerte.

-Exacto te debo la vida. Porque te-a-mo, ¿entendido?

-Ahora es hora de que vayamos al gran comedor a desayunar, sino Minerva o nuestros hijos vendrán a buscarnos y créeme creo que ya hemos mostrado demasiado de nuestra vida privada.

Ante la vista de ver a Harry Potter zafarse de las sabanas y caminar hacia el baño. Severus sonrió de forma ladina. Definitivamente se podría acostumbrar a esa vida.

Al igual que siempre llegan las queridas lechuzas con sus queridos periódicos del Profeta y cartas. Todo era tranquilo hasta el momento…

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

**Notas finales:**

**buaaaaaaa perdon por no actualizar ayer, falla de la pagina y me pocnia todo el capitulo amontonado sin espacios T_T**

**hola solo faltan tres capítulos para el final XD y en estos capítulos abra muchas sorpresas… Que seguramente no se esperaban XD. me siento un poco triste por que en el capitulo 33 hubo menos personas que me dieron su opinión, lamentablemente tarde mcuho en subir ese capitulo por falta de inspiración, la proxima semana subire el capitulo 35 nnuevamente aviso mi proximo fanfic sera un snarry que subire hasta el dia 27 de agosto por que quiero selebrar algo ese dia muajajaja... pero bueno el proximo domingo subire el capitulo 35 los estoy escribiendo más largos asi que dudo bastante poder actualizar antes en vista de que quiero finalizar la historia en el capitulo 37 asi que ya falta poco espero les siga gustando, gracias Loriet por ser Beta de esta historia bye los quiero... les doy un adelanto de la continuacion capitulo 35 lease bajo su propio riesgo: -Eres un bastardo Snape, AVADA KEDABRA- y frente a él caía para siempre...**

**Volver al índice**

**Los secretos serán revelados por dealizardi**

**Notas del autor:**

**nya en honor al estreno de Harry Potter 7**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Loriet<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Los secretos serán revelados **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Hermione leía el artículo que ocupaba la primera plana del profeta… entre más continuaba más horrible era…

HARRY POTTER Y UN MORTIFAGO

Nos hemos enterado del peor caso de pedofilia en la historia de Hogwarts, al enterarnos que Severus Snape al olvidar gran parte de sus recuerdos, beso a Harry Potter frente al alumnado de Hogwarts. Esto provocó grandes intrigas, y desconciertos, ya que el adusto profesor, además tiene dos hijos que antes de este curso nadie sabía de su existencia manteniéndose ocultos bajo el nombre de Radcliffe Prince. Ahora presentados como Snape Prince… dejando claro que guardan muchos misterios. David Snape y Gabriel Snape, ambos son reconocidos aurores, que están a favor del ministerio. O eso creemos todos. Nadie confía en Severus Snape, que muy probablemente mantiene engañado a nuestro héroe favorito el-niño-que-vivió.

Decidimos investigar un poco más, ya que era bastante obvio, que Harry Potter odiaba al profesor Snape, el asesino de Albus Dumledore, y el odio es reciproco, pues según algunos estudiantes nos confirmaron que en realidad nunca se han llevado bien, desde que Potter piso el colegio, el profesor Snape le hizo la vida estudiantil imposible a nuestro adorado niño, ahora un jovencito de 18 años. Que decidió volver a cursar el último año tras la horrible guerra, a la cual todos le debemos la vida… díganme ahora permitiremos que nuestro salvador sea manipulado de esa forma…

¿Desde cuándo se estará llevando a cabo este tipo de insulto en nuestro colegio de Hogwarts? Severus Snape merece estar en Azkaban junto con los demás mortífago. Harry Potter ¿Será presa de un imperio? Con ustedes Rita skeeterr.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Hermione no podía creer lo que leía, eso era repugnante, y todo el gran comedor estaba presa del gran murmullo, los profesores tampoco cabían en la sorpresa… Y Harry Potter que aún leía el artículo, cada vez estaba más furioso que ates, apretaba el periódico como si lo quisiera estrangular imaginando que era esa tal Rita…

-Harry ¿estás bien?

-No que va Hermione (léase el sarcasmo) pero por si no lo has notado, acaban de insultar a Severus, y a mí. Que acaso esa bruja no entiende su lugar.

Severus observaba a su amado Griffindor, había leído las aberraciones del periódico. Sabía que mucho de eso era cierto, el no merecía a Harry Potter, nunca lo mereció, aunque ahora tenga la apariencia de un joven, eso no significa que sea otra persona, y el sigue teniendo muchos errores. Entonces se le ocurrió lo peor…

-Severus estas pálido- dijo la profesor Sprout – deberías de ir a la enfermería no te pongas mal, es solo una tonta que no sabe que escribir para llamar la atención.

Pero Severus solo asintió y se retiró de la mesa de los profesores para salir del gran comedor. Logrando captar la atención de todos los estudiantes.

Severus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía creerlo… todos estarían enterados, todos los que lo odiaron, y los que lo odiarían, incluida la orden del fénix, sabrían que el ah estado enamorado de uno de sus estudiantes desde hace 20 años, no, ellos no verían el amor, ellos solo tratan de proteger a su salvador, verían lo mismo que Rita.

El joven Snape estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando menos acordó se encontraba en la entrada del colegio… En eso escucho que alguien lo llamaba, pero al girar se encontró con un rostro conocido y descompuesto por la ira…

-Eres un bastardo Snape, Avada Kedavra- y frente a él caía para siempre... el que una vez creyó su aliado y el que una vez creyó ser su enemigo. Pero nunca considero como un amigo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Harry gritaba mientras veía desde lejos como el cuerpo de Snape caía al suelo estrepitosamente, sin detenerse, haciendo un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

Corrió hasta reunirse con su amado fueron tantos los pensamientos que corrían por la mente de Harry en ese momento, no podía creerlo… él no podía… pero entonces la confusión seso, ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel como para arrebatarle la felicidad?

Pero Harry al mirar al asesino, el resplandor a su espalda, le encandilaba, se notaba que iba llegando y las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, no le podía distinguir su rostro, pero aún sin saber quién es esa persona debía de morir. Era todo lo que pensaba en ese momento Harry Potter.

Levanto la varita y lanzo el avada, aun con el resplandor verde se notaban las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por su rostro, y entonces el tiempo se detuvo, el resplandor nunca alcanzo al asesino, se detuvo suspendido en el aire.

Harry se quedó inmóvil sin mirar a nadie y con sus ojos vacíos…

Snape en el suelo sin vida.

Y un Sirius Black en shock al ver como su ahijado le lanzaba el avada dispuesto a matarlo aun sabiendo quien era, y llorando por Snape, solo entonces pensó que tal vez todo era mentira.

-Pero entonces ¿que estaba sucediendo ahí?- pensaba Sirius. Se hizo a un lado y entonces alguien lo desarmo hasta entonces se dio cuenta que atrás de Snape se encontraban dos chicos. Los cuales lo veían definitivamente con odio.

-David ¿puedes hacer algo por papá?- pregunto uno de ellos que mantenía las manos abiertas extendidas como si hubiera una pared invisible enfrente de él.

-No lo sé hermano, recuerda que ya lo eh hecho una vez. –pero aún así David se inclinó a un lado de Snape, por el lado contrario al que Harry lo sostenía, tocándolo solo dijo- no deseo tu alma, aún no es tiempo. –y eso fue suficiente para que acto seguido se viera un resplandor gris volviendo y un joven empezando a respirar entrecortadamente, asustado abrió los ojos…

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Snape a sus dos hijos, sin darse cuenta que ahí también estaba aún su atacante, él cual fue testigo de todo.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? Tú estabas muerto, y… ¿quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntaba Sirius asombrado de lo que acababa de presenciar, dirigiéndose a los gemelos Snape.

Pero Snape no espero respuesta se abalanzó sobre Sirius y apuntándole con varita a cuello. En un susurro hablo…

-Tu maldito, que demonios te pasa crees que puedes ir matando a cualquiera, perro incompetente…

-Entonces si te mate.

-Basta padre- dijo David que se había acercado y tomaba la mano que sostenía la varita. –No ganas nada él es el padrino de Potter recuerdas. –con eso Snape bajo la varita. –Vera señor Black yo tengo el poder de hacer que la gente no muera, pero solo cuando no ha pasado tanto tiempo muerto.

Sirius se giró y vio a su ahijado, aún inmóvil. Aun con las inquietudes de que tan capaz era de matarlo.

David Snape y Gabriel se dieron cuenta de eso. Los gemelos notaron el hecho de que Harry no le importó quien mato a Severus, solo deseaba matarlo.

-¿Por qué Harry no se mueve?

-Esa es mi habilidad eh detenido el tiempo para poder ayudar a mi padre. –contestaba Gabriel. – y evitar que usted fuera asesinado también.

-Por favor Snape dime que todo lo que decía el puto periódico era mentira. Que nadie ha hecho daño a mi ahijado. Dime que no he vuelto a fallar. Dime que tú no has violado a Harry. – decía Sirius aun delirando en shock ante lo cual se les callo una gotita a los demás presentes. (Estilo anime)

-Eres un idiota, a mí que me preguntas enserio perro esperas que yo admita algo, y además crees que alguien se atrevería a violar al que mato al Lord.

-Bien.

-Disculpe señor Black no creo que sea conveniente que usted admita que ah creído lo que decía en el periódico- dijo David.

-Bien y dime ¿David cierto? ¿Cómo es que ustedes son hijos de este? En realidad no se parecen con esos poderes…

-Sera que los sacamos de nuestro otro padre- ante este comentario de Gabriel, Snape solo se sonrojo y decidió girarse dándole la espalda a todos. Esos malditos hijos ya se la pagaran siempre lo meten en problemas. Aunque también siempre lo sacan de ellos. – bien es hora de que el tiempo siga su curso y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el hechizo suspendido en el aire ahora continuara hasta impactar contra la pared.

Harry se dio cuenta que Severus no estaba en sus brazos. Se levantó de golpe y al levantarse miro a Severus vivo observándolo sosteniéndole por el sobresalto.

-Estas vivo… - y fue todo lo que logro pronunciar antes de caer inconsciente para atrás como si le hubieran aplicado un petríficus totalus.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Ya en la enfermería. Decidieron llevar ahí a Harry pues pudo a ver sufrido algún golpe, y además Sirius no se quedaba tranquilo… era un exagerado.

-Harry hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, ¿Qué tanto sabes de los embarazos masculinos? –preguntaba Madame Pomfrey…

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntaba un Harry totalmente incrédulo.

-bueno por lo menos sabes que existen…

-Si- y después decidió preguntar con miedo a la respuesta- ¿Por qué lo dice?- pero eso no era posible ¿o sí?

-Tienes un embarazo mágico de dos meses de gestación tal vez más tiempo. –La única reacción de Harry fue otra vez caer en la inconciencia.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Harry no sabe que tú me atacaste será mejor que finjamos que nunca sucedió. –comentaba Snape sin mirar a Sirius como si no existiera y le hablara a la pared.

-¿Porque quieres llegar a una tregua Snape?

-Tal vez pronto lo sepas.

En eso regresaba la enfermera Pomfrey anunciando que ya ha despertado…

-Pero Sirius en vista de que usted es su tutor, creo que será mejor que usted entre primero, hay algo que Harry debe de decirle…-aunque por lo visto Madame aún no terminaba Sirius ya se encontraba dentro de la enfermería al lado de Harry.

-Harry ¿cómo estás?

-¿Qué sucedió? Recuerdo que alguien mataba al profesor Snape y después lo veía vivo.

-si fue extraño, tal vez fue un sueño- decía Sirius aun resentido de que su ahijado decidiera matarlo sin importarle, pero después de todo Harry era una persona muy buena y justa… tal vez debería de disculparse más tarde con Snape.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?

-Bueno Madame me dijo que me querías decir algo en vista de que soy tu tutor, aunque ahora que lo pienso ya eres mayor de edad así que se me hizo un poco raro eso. –ante esa respuesta Harry creyó que tal vez era mejor primero decirle a Sirius que Snape era su novio.

-Sirius, no quiero que lo mates…

-De que hablas hijo.

-yo estoy enamorado de alguien.

-¿Eh? Enserio y cuando pensabas presentármela.

-Nunca- pero ante el rostro de confusión de Sirius se dispuso a aclarar- digo ejem mmm es que es un él, verás él siempre me protegió durante la guerra y aunque llegué a odiarlo, realmente también lo admire, un día me di cuenta que mis sentimientos eran aún más fuertes que la traición que sentía, y te juro que no estoy bajo ningún Imperio ni nada por el estilo o poción de amor o lo que sea. Solo quiero que sepas que eres mi padrino y te quiero pero no lo pienso dejar si te llegas a oponer.

Todo lo anterior había sido dicho con tantas risas que a Sirius le costaba seguir el hilo de las palabras…

-Vale hijo no te preocupes, pero creo que Draco no es feo, supongo que los demás defectos tal vez por algo lo quieres.

- Espera un momento ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en todo esto?

-No te referías a Draco, entonces ¿a quién?

-Al profesor Severus Snape…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-¡Pero tu dijiste, todo lo que decía el Profeta tenía que ser mentira!

-¡Y lo es…!

-¡Pues ese mal nacido es un mortífago…!

-¡Es un espía, y me salvo, siempre me protegió!- Harry respiro, sentía que esa discusión no llegaba a nada. Tampoco no quería perder a su padrino. – Yo lo odiaba, pero poco a poco vi en el él a alguien que solo fingía odiarme. O eso quería yo creer, él me provocaba y era hasta divertido discutir con él.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?- confusión en el rostro de Sirius.

-No espero que lo aceptes, es más ni siquiera espero que me entiendas, solo no quiero perderte.

-Harry hijo ¿Por qué me perderías?- dijo Sirius ya tranquilo. Extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a Harry, y este último no se negó.

-Soy capaz de todo por Severus, hasta matar, lo escogería a él incuso antes que a ti, antes que a nadie, primero es él. No es que no te quiera y lo hago pero… solo no quiero que te interpongas.

Sirius se quedó en silencio unos instantes, no podía admitir que esto le parecía bueno ni nada. Pero no podía ir en contra de Harry. Él no estaba ahí para juzgarlo…pero Snape es otra cosa con él si se podía desquitar. Por quitarle a su bebe.

-Ya Harry, entendí. Pero dime ¿Por qué él? Bien no me respondas prefiero no saberlo, solo dime que no te ha violado.

-Snape a mí, no como crees en realidad yo soy el que siempre mete en problemas a Severus, con eso de sus hijos y…

-cierto lo olvidaba… Gabriel dijo que tenían otro padre, pero ¿quién? No recuerdo haberlo visto con alguien…

-Oh créeme tú lo conoces Sirius, ¿recuerdas a Daniel?

-ah enserio ese mocoso presumido…

-Sirius creo que te describes a ti mismo.

Entonces Harry creyó que no era prudente hablar más sobre el tema. Aun no era momento, primero quería decirle a Severus que serían padres ¿otra vez? Pero para Harry aún sentía lejanos a los gemelos, pues nunca estuvo a su lado y eran mayores que él, pero con este bebe deseaba que todo fuera normal, una familia normal… lo más normal posible considerando las diversas circunstancias. Sí, definitivamente Severus sería el primero en saberlo.

En ese momento llego la madame Pomfrey.

- Señor Potter no hay motivos para seguirlo reteniendo aquí, en vista de que usted solo se desmayó por una impresión fuerte, que dado su estado es completamente normal.

-¿Qué estado?-pregunto confundido Sirius, y Pomfrey comprendió que Harry no había dicho nada.

-Luego nos vemos Sirius, y madame ¿dónde está el profesor Snape?

-Se retiró hace unos momentos, le dije que lo habías citado a él, pero el decidió verte más tarde.

Harry no espero la protesta de Sirius, solo se levantó y salió de la enfermería, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras. Una vez llegado ahí no sabía que iba a decir. Así que empezó a dar hablar con la puerta era buen ensayo, pero que diría. Así que de un momento a otro Severus abrió…

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba pasarla con mi puerta? empiezo a creer que la quiere señor Potter.

-Yo quiero hablar contigo…- se detuvo al ver también a David y Gabriel sentados en la habitación, ambos entendieron que sobraban en la habitación y se disponían a irse pero Harry los detuvo- esto también les incumbe a ustedes, después de todo ahora somos una familia. ¿No?

En realidad nunca hablaban al respecto, todo parecía un acuerdo, desde que se enteraron de la verdad, pero Gabriel ya llegaba a querer a Harry como a Daniel. Por otro lado David solo veía a Harry como el amante de su padre, casi eran de la misma edad pero tenía que admitirlo Harry era demasiado maduro para su edad, él era capaz de controlar a ambos, Harry era un mandón al igual que Severus pero nunca lo veía con desdén, siempre era amor, eso era confuso para ambos gemelos. Era extraño saber que realmente es tu padre.

-¿Qué sucede padre?-dijo David con una sonrisa un poco ladina, pero aún así sorprendió a los demás presentes.

-Eh, verán resulta que yo siempre había querido tener una familia, pero cuando supe lo que sentía por Severus renuncie a ello, después me entere de la verdad sobre ustedes, yo no sabía las posibilidades, nadie me dijo nada, mis padres habían muerto y me arrepentí bastante de haber vuelto, me arrepentí de no haber estado con ustedes todos estos años.

-Enserio Harry, sabes que te queremos, ya sabíamos que nuestro padre Daniel, dígase tú, era del futuro, aunque nunca nos imaginamos que serías tú. No es necesario que te disculpes una vez más…-Gabriel dijo estas últimas tres palabras con algo de sarcasmo. Pero esto aún no tranquilizaba a Harry.

-Bien pues creo que gracias pero… ¡yo no sé cómo paso les juro que!…- Harry entro en estado de histeria, y se llevó las manos en desesperación al rostro eso alarmo a todos- ¡Perdón yo no sabía que yo también soy un mago fértil! Nadie me lo dijo.

Severus ya se encontraba abrazando a Harry para cuando termino la frase, ya sabía a qué se refería, el dedujo que Harry no sería un mago fértil, pues esa condición era hereditaria, y James Potter nunca dio muestras de serlo… pero nunca debió de haber sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-Harry desde cuando lo sabes… desde cuando sabes que estas esperando- pregunto Severus de forma tranquila y sus hijos abrieron los ojos y la boca en clara señal de sorpresa.

-Hace rato que me desmaye, era producto de mi embarazo. Madame Pomfrey me lo dijo…

-Harry entiendo si tu no lo deseabas pero yo solo quería decirte que yo te amo y él también…

-No, no me explique Severus, yo claro que deseo esto, pero no quería que te enojaras conmigo, o algunos de ustedes se molestara (refiriéndose a David y Gabriel) porque yo nunca estuve con ustedes, me fui Severus te deje, y solo porque creía que no me amabas en esta época. Pero tú siempre llevabas ese anillo, aún así los abandone.

-Pa… padre, no debes de preocuparte por nosotros, en realidad nunca nos sentimos solos, siempre parecía que sentíamos tu presencia a nuestro lado- eso a Harry le recordó que en realidad siempre había estado ahí invisible, observándolos – solo va a ser extraño que tengamos un hermanito 20 años menor…

Y hasta Severus comenzó a reír, sin soltar a Harry, cuando se calmó vio que Harry y sus hijos reían, era feliz verlos por fin juntos.

Para Severus ya no importaba lo que pensara el mundo, ese era su mundo la única familia que le quedaba y con la que siempre habían soñado. Ya hablaría con el pulgoso más tarde.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Pero justamente Sirius se dirigía hacia una cita con Snape, algo raro cuando recibió la invitación, también era dirigida a Lupin. La velada entre los tres paso sin muchos percances hasta que lego la hora de plantear el real motivo de la cena.

-¡Me reusó completamente a esos deseos detestables, él tiene toda una vida, no lo puedes atar a ti!- gritaba Sirius levantándose de la silla y apuntando a Snape con la varita. Este acto no provoco ninguna reacción en Snape- Nunca daré permiso para que te cases con Harry, él merece algo mejor.

-Harry es suficiente mayor, no te pedía permiso, yo dije que me iba a casar con Harry, solo para que estuvieras informado, estúpidos Griffindor siempre dándose tanta importancia.

-Harry también es un Griffindor- arremetió Remus.

-No me digan, si ustedes supieran de lo que es capaz ese mocoso, me darían la razón en que pertenece a esa casa solo por su propio y astuto plan.

-Severus sé que nunca hemos sido amigos, pero Harry no importa, y en realidad no creemos que tú seas muy capaz de hacerlo feliz, quiero saber tus razones por la que quieres estar al lado de Harry, verás antes de que me contestes, sé que tienes dos hijos, y esos niños los conocí cuando di clases aquí en Hogwarts. Ambos llevaban el apellido Radcliffe y Harry confirmo que Daniel era el padre de esos dos niños, Severus sé que Harry se parece a Daniel, pero él no es Daniel. Entiéndelo por favor… Daniel desapareció hace 20 años Harry no es su suplente. Así como también Harry no es su padre y no tiene que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos como sé que has venido haciendo hasta ahora.

-solo en una cosa te equivocas Lupin- dijo Snape sacando su varita por si le decidían atacar- Harry si es Daniel.

Sirius que estaba de acuerdo con Lupin hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen. Pero con la última frase estaba en shock al igual que Remus recordó algo que hace tiempo se habían negado a querer mantener vivo en sus recuerdos.

~~o0o~~ Flas Back~~o0o~~

Aún vivía James, y peleaban contra Voldemort, volvían de una misión a la casa de Potter mientras Lily cuidaba de su hijo. Sirius se le acerco a James.

-¿Sabías que hoy te enfrentabas a Snape? Lo dejaste escapar, pero lo que más me intrigo fue… lo que le preguntaste…

-Sirius hermano, que harías si supieras el futuro. Yo lo que hice fue aceptarlo, no puedo matar a Snape, él es parte del destino de la persona que más amo.

-¿hablas de Lily?

-Si algún día mi hijo ama a alguien, por favor apóyalo Sirius nunca lo abandones.

-Hermano prongs creo que tu deberías de ser el primero que no querría que nadie se acercara a Harry.

-Algún día Quejicus encontrara a Daniel, cuando lo haga no le digas que no, es por su propia felicidad.

En ese momento Lily llego cargando a su hijo que no dejaba de lloriquear.

-¿De que hablaban?

-tu esposo dice cosas raras Lily, deberías de tener cuidado tanto sexo lo va a volver loco, ahora piensa en la felicidad de Quejicus. – James ya tenía a Sirius en el suelo golpeándolo cariñosamente y haciéndole cosquillas, Lily no paraba de reír, y Remus se preguntaba porque James se refería a su hijo y a Snape como algo posible, error como algo que algún día sucedería tarde o temprano.

Harry solo dijo Quejicus y comenzó a reír parecía que le hacía gracia la tonalidad en la que su padrino pronunciaba esa palabra con burla. James beso a su hijo dándole las buenas noches una vez termino el alboroto.

-Remus hermano si no sobrevivo a esta guerra prométeme que…

-James no te preocupes tu hijo estará bien.

-Odio a Snape, él vera crecer a mi hijo, yo no, él estará a su lado y lo protegerá, aunque talvez lo haga en contra a su voluntad, no permitas que Snape lastime a Harry…

-James te contradices, si lo va a proteger ¿porque querría lastimarlo?

-La persona que más amamos es la que más nos puede lastimar.

-Me empiezas a asustar James, dime ahora mismo que sabes…

-Harry mi hijo algún día, viajara al pasado por amor, Harry es Daniel Radcliffe… -ninguno se percató que Sirius escuchaba todo tras la puerta, no era su intención escuchar la conversación, iba a despedirse cuando la curiosidad gano.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Remus y Sirius solamente se encontraban ahora sumidos en sus recuerdos, James había tenido razón.

-supongo que no me queda nada que decir, James nos lo dijo también- dijo Sirius- Snape, no sé por lo que hayas pasado, recuerdo que Daniel era extraño, y se parecía a James pero realmente si son el mismo, no tengo nada que objetar… - sin decir más se levantó pero antes de despedirse….- Si le haces daños a Harry juro que te mato… y también quiero que me expliques como demonios dejas que un mocoso sea el activo y te quedas con dos hijos sin él…

Antes de recibir un hechizo de un Severus encabronado y sonrojado, Sirius desapareció.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Y así el tiempo empezó a transcurrir Severus había recibido amenaza tras amenaza, provocado por la noticia en el Profeta… como serán las cosas en el momento en que se anuncie la boda. Hasta el ministro Shackebold había tratado de intervenir. De no ser porque es uno de los pocos miembros de la orden con el cual se llevaba bien, seguramente hubiera levantado la varita antes de decir "por Merlín".

Pero esa noche Severus se encontraba relativamente feliz, le acababa de pedir matrimonio a Harry y este había aceptado encantado, entonces se Harry le dijo que su hijo tenía más de dos meses lo que significaba que era muy probable que en realidad para cuando Harry volvió al presente ya estaba esperando.

En realidad eso solo confirmo el profundo amor que se tenían logrando llevarse a la cama al Salvador del mundo mágico, una vez más.

Pero aunque quería seguir durmiendo en la cama al lado de su Harry, tenía un asunto que atender antes…

-Buenas noches Snape. Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¿Cómo entraste? Salazar.

-El castillo me reconoce como uno de sus creadores, no es difícil. Aunque siempre me reconocieron, no me fue difícil provocar el accidente que te dejo joven de nuevo, es fácil alterar la sangre de unicornio como un verdadero elixir de la vida.

-Ya me había dado cuenta que serías tú, esos chiquillos son unos ineptos, solo te llamaba para infórmate que me casare con Harry, él ya a aceptado.

Salazar estaba asombrado, nunca creyó, que todo fuera tan sencillo. Entonces vio el cofre del olvido abierto en manos de Snape.

-No te preocupes no me arrepiento, haz hecho bien yo lo devolveré a la cámara de los secretos. Tenías razón adoro el poder, esa es la razón por la que nunca pude negarme a Godric y ahora a Harry. Estar con él simplemente es todo, él hace que mi magia se descontrole.

-Y volveré, supongo el día de la boda- Sneyder se veía triste y perdido, había conseguido algún día ser feliz, pero él no lo era, y faltarían milenios para que así fuera.

-Harry espera un hijo. Fue concebido en el pasado. Según parece, eso significa que la profecía es cierta la eternidad nos pertenece Salazar.

-Snape permíteme ir a ver a Harry.

-Sabes que es tuyo, yo soy tú ¿recuerdas?

Sin decir más Salazar entro a la recamara en la que encontró a Harry, recostado solo cubierto por una sabana.

-Me has hecho muy feliz Harry Potter, nunca me lastimarías, ni tampoco a mi herederos, a los que realmente les pertenece la cámara de los secretos. No te preocupes Snape lo sabe ahora. Yo siento haberte causado tantos problemas, pero te amo.

-Está bien Salazar, yo también te amo. – dijo Harry para sorpresa de Sneyder que lo creía dormido, y al final tentativamente Sneyder no se resistió a ese rostro sonrojado aún por la actividad reciente, y esos labios rojos pronto los junto a los suyos, Salazar lo beso como jamás volvería a besarlo. Su vida era con Godric, y con él pasaría la eternidad.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

-Severus ¿crees que Sneyder vaya a estar bien?

-No te preocupes Harry, Salazar volverá a su época, pero yo nunca podré volver con Godric no hasta mi muerte, el día que yo muera me reuní contigo y no nos separamos hasta que nos llegó el momento de reencarnar en esta vida y ahora. Todo por un trato con la muerte.

Harry sonrió y beso a Snape, el cual solo lo abrazo, disponiéndose a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

**Notas finales:**

**hola hola hoy es el estreno de Harry Potter 7 asi que en vista de loriet me envio el capitulo XD pues lo subo hoy XD jajaja estoy tan feliz del estreno XD nos vemos hasta el siguiente domingo, hasta la proxima semana cuidense mucho y estamos a dos capitulos del final XD , espero les guste este capitulo porque a mi si XD bye bye**

**Volver al índice**

**Donde todo termina por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Lorient<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**Donde todo termina **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Los meses transcurrieron, hoy es el día en el que uno mi vida a la de Severus Snape, pero antes se preguntaran que ha pasado en este tiempo, a partir de la noticia del profeta…

~~o0o~~ flash back ~~o0o~~

Los chicos tomaron la noticia como otra mentira más, ya casi nadie creía en las especulaciones de sus reporteros. Por lo tanto ahora nadie creyó que entre Harry y el profesor Snape había algo más que odio, aunque muchos lo dudaban por el hecho de que hubo un beso fugaz en una clase. Y así los días pasaron…

Harry se dirigía con Snape, se encontraba en la sala común de Griffindor y por fin todos se habían ido a dormir, esa era su oportunidad de ir a las mazmorras, pero unos ojos lo vigilaban desde las escaleras.

-Hola Harry.

El aludido inmediatamente se paró en seco, volteando su mirada encontrándose con una chica que bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a paso lento hacia él…

-Ginny- su nombre fue lo único que pronuncio de la misma forma nerviosa, y entrecortada de siempre, como si aún le pusiera nervioso, pero ahora los nervios eran por razones distintas o ¿tal vez no?

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría hablar contigo, aunque creo que preferirías que el profesor Snape te pille por los pasillos- ese comentario aunque parecía que no contenía doble sentido, para Harry le pareció exactamente igual y se sonrojo.

-Sí, si claro- y se sentó en el sillón que solía compartir con Hermione y Ron, frente a la chimenea. –Y ¿de que querías hablar?

-Harry yo sé que sales con alguien, aunque no creo lo que dice el Profeta. No veo muchas razones por la cual mantener un amor oculto, el de nosotros nunca lo fue -Ginny noto la mirada de Harry perdida, esa sensación de tristeza y al mirarla a ella era una profunda lastima- No Harry no me tengas lastima.

-Ginny, perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar Harry, lo de nosotros no sé qué fue, y podrías pensar mucho de tus sentimientos, pero yo sé que lo mío era amor, yo realmente te amaba, era amor, del que dura toda la vida, pero una vez Hermione me dijo un verso muggle "Si lo amas déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo, sino, nunca lo fue". Sabes yo te deje ir. Pero nunca volviste.

-Sé que todo lo que diga será en vano.

-Sé que tú nunca volverás, porque nunca fuiste mío. Pero hubo alguien más que te dejo ir y con esa persona si volviste ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ginny yo…

-No Harry, yo solo quiero que sepas, que mis sentimientos por ti, cambiaron, hubo alguien más que me dejo ir. Y yo volví. Harry quería que lo supieras antes de que alguien más te lo dijera.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Dean y yo volvimos… Harry en la batalla final me di cuenta que lo amo… que no podía perderlo, pero tampoco a ti, sé que tu amas a alguien más, pero yo amo a Dean, y entonces comprendí que te quiero de la misma forma que a Ron o a cualquiera de mis hermanos…

-Ginny me alegra por ti y Dean. Lamento tanto haberte lastimado.

-No Harry, solo quería que supieras que a mí no me has lastimado, que yo siempre seguiré siendo tu amiga al igual que Hermione y Luna. Confía en nosotros, somos tus amigos. Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo Harry, no solo en la batalla contra Voldemort… también contra quien se oponga ante tu felicidad.

Y Harry comprendió que al igual que Hermione y que Ron , los Griffindors ahora si serían amigos. Harry sonrió.

-Solo dime, yo sé que lo mantienes oculto porque es una serpiente, ¿cierto?

-Así es, ¿desde cuando eres tan observadora?

-jajaja hay Harry, ahora dime quien es aquella persona que hace que te olvides hasta de tu nombre, con mayor razón olvidas que eres el héroe del mundo mágico.

-No crees en lo que dice el Profeta…

-No, claro que no, yo prefiero saberlo de tu propia boca. Si tú me dices que lo que dice el Profeta por una vez en la vida es cierto, te creeré… aunque en realidad creería que ocupas lentes je.

-Es cierto, yo salgo con el profesor Severus Snape, pero tú sabes que él no es como lo describen en ese artículo.

-En realidad todos creemos que es así, pero Harry confiamos en ti y créeme el profesor Snape nos ha dado muchas sorpresas, como esos hijos y el hecho de sus recuerdos, que por lo visto estos cambiaron tu opinión de él. Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió a la mordida de Nagini?

-Ginny gracias, y créeme aun me pregunto lo mismo.

Ella se dio cuenta de este cambio, el silencio que siguió era incomodo, ahora comprendía ese rumor, del beso que se dio a cabo en el salón de pociones, y algunos detalles más, aunque aún le dolía pensar que Harry nunca seria para ella, no podía dejar de observar al hombre que nunca seria suyo.

Ella se retiró a su dormitorio, sin ni siquiera haber sido notada por su ex novio, ella era tan invisible como cualquiera de los demás estudiantes del colegio. Tal vez ella esperaba que él se hubiera levantado y seguirla con la mirada hasta desaparecer por la escalera, pero eso nunca sucedió, y ella al girarse para darle las buenas noches se encontró con que la puerta de la sala común se estaba cerrando dando a entender que la habitación había quedado vacía, Ginny sonrió, era feliz porque Harry era feliz, nadie más que él merecía serlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry ahora se encontraba descansando en la habitación al lado de Severus.

-No es justo me gustaba más como adulto, siento que era diferente, ¿sabes?

-No es mi culpa, que el tamaño no sea el mismo, ni modo tendrás que esperar-Ante esa respuesta ambos se rieron.

-Severus, hace rato hable con Ginny…

-Y ella que tiene que ver con el tamaño de mi pene. –Ante esto Harry se quedó bastante desconcertado, relativamente a Harry le gustaba el joven Snape con el cual fue su primera vez, pero cuando lo hizo con el hombre del cual se enamoró, creyó que definitivamente era tal como siempre lo había imaginado, pero Ginny en realidad nunca fue frágil y aun así la amo, Harry creyó que tal vez no era que le gustaran los hombres o las mujeres, sino la persona en sí, era su corazón lo que le provocaba enamorarse.

-En realidad nada, pero me surgió una duda…

-Prosigue

-¿Cómo es que tu sobreviviste a la mordida de Nagini? Yo juro que creí haberte perdido…

-Te lo contesto, si tú me contestas primero otra pregunta.- a lo cual Harry asintió- ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

-Me enamore del príncipe mestizo, que resultaste ser tú. Ese libro me salvo bastantes veces, pero me perjudico igual. Aún así empecé a admirar a ese estudiante, después entre en tus recuerdos y aunque tú me odiaste yo sentía que te conocía más y más, pero entonces me sentí traicionado por la muerte de Dumbuldore y te odie. Me dolía tu traición más que la muerte de Albus.

Severus no creyó haber deseado rememorar esto, pero sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Harry soñaba con él desde mucho antes, aun sabiendo ya todo sobre él.

-Severus ¿tú nunca amaste a Harry Potter? Digo antes de saber que era Daniel…

-Me sacas de quicio, pero te apreciaba, tal y como lo viste en los recuerdos. Aun así yo sabía que Daniel era mi alma gemela, tan difíciles de encontrarse, y aún así ignore mi magia que se alboroto en el gran comedor, cuando hiciste acto de presencia como nuevo alumno.

-Tu ¿sabías que yo era tu alma gemela…?

-Imagínate mi frustración que el hijo de James, fuera mi alma gemela, y yo no podía soportar estar cerca de ti, sin que mi magia no se volviera en mi contra.

-jaja te alborotaba las hormonas un niño de once años…

-Eso no es gracioso, por eso la agarre contra ti, no te soportaba, no soportaba todo lo que me asías sentir.

-Bien Sev ya dime como es que sobreviviste.

-La respuesta es simple… David, ellos tenían rato que me buscaban, sabían que no debían interferir, y de hecho su idea era fingir mi muerte y desaparecer, pero yo quería asegurarme que todo estaba en orden y usted hasta se tomó la molestia de limpiar mi nombre.

-¿David?

-Nuestro hijo es la muerte, él tiene el poder de no aceptar el alma y llevársela, por lo tanto yo en realidad fallecí, pero si la muerte decide que aún no es hora, yo sigo vivo…

-Se nota que te quieren mucho, esos dos.

-Si aunque nunca he sido justo con nadie, ni siquiera con ellos. Especialmente con Gabriel, el condenado es igual que tú.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Todos recibían cartas, a nadie le parecía lo que decía el Profeta y las cosas siguieron dando muchas especulaciones al respecto de los contras de esa relación que muchos de los que conocían en el castillo les parecía inexistente, para otros los veían con malos ojos, pero algunos solo les quedaba resignarse….

Era el desayuno en el gran comedor, se encontraban todos cuchicheando, al respecto, solo quedaban algunos estudiantes, y ya estaban colmando la paciencia del profesor Snape.

Pero todos preferían ignorarlo, Snape, terminaba de comer, cuando vio salir al equipo de Griffindor dirigirse al campo de Quiddich, se apresuró a alcanzarlos esto no debía de estar pasando… lamentablemente en el patio principal se encontraban bastante alumnos aprovechando que era sábado, y fue ahí donde les dio alcance…

-¿A dónde cree que va Señor Potter?- hablo más alto de lo normal Snape, lo que provocó que no solo los alumnos del equipo voltearan, sino también todos los chicos que se relajaban un rato, disfrutando antes de que cayera la primera nevada.

Harry como capitán del equipo iba explicando algunas cosas a sus compañeros, y ahora no entendía a que se refería Snape, según él en ningún momento han quedado.

-¿De qué habla profesor Snape? Es bastante obvio, voy a practicar Quiddich para el próximo partido…- para este punto ya todos prestaban atención a la discusión que mantenían, que pese a que eran pareja en realidad no había nada que fingir, curiosamente siempre terminaban peleando por todo…

-No se haga el tonto, que acaso ni Minerva ni Pomprey le explico nada…

-No tengo su tiempo o me explica ahora mismo que demonios pasa o me vale.- Acto seguido Harry le dio la espalda a Snape y siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta llegar al campo de Quiddich. No se daba cuenta que Snape venía atrás de ellos. Tratando de darle alcance para hablar en privado.

Pero Harry en ningún momento se separó de su equipo y estaba a punto de montar en su escoba, entonces Snape se dio cuenta que durante esos casi 3 meses de embarazo Harry a seguido practicando al Quiddich, y ha ganado los partidos. Ese es un juego peligroso que pudo haber tenido un riesgo mayor para él bebe, que importaba lo que dijeran los demás no podía permitir que Harry se montara otra vez en una escoba por el resto del embarazo.

Después de todo Snape tampoco había volado, ni creado muchas pociones, y eso era su vida…

Harry se disponía a montar su escoba, pero no pudo elevar vuelo, porque una mano sosteniéndolo del brazo lo hizo detenerse. Harry se giró y vio a Snape, realmente molesto… sin comprender…

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa profesor? – todos los compañeros se preguntaban lo mismo, que el jefe de casa enemiga este en el entrenamiento y quiera detenerlo…

-¿Usted no puede jugar? Váyanse buscando otro capitán.

-Usted no es nadie para decir algo así… -grito Ginny muy molesta por la actitud…

-Potter será mejor que te explique esto en privado…- pero Harry ya estaba cansado de esa actitud, con tanto misterio.

-No, ande hable, profesor. –Snape suspiro resignado, va de todas formas ese equipo se enteraría una vez Harry diera su carta de renuncia al equipo. Snape maldijo a Minerva… había esperado que esta última lo mencionara, pero por lo visto se tendrían que acelerar las cosas.

-Potter no es recomendado que alguien en su estado deba volar, mucho menos jugar al Quiddich.

-¿Qué estado? –cuchichearon algunos del equipo. Y Harry palideció comprendiendo. Pero Ginny se quedó seria, y no era necesario ser tan perspicaz como Hermione para saber a qué se refería el profesor.

-¿Por qué usted lo sabe?- dijo atrevida y de forma despectiva Ginny, molesta de que su ex fuera un mago fértil obviamente homosexual y ella ni por enterada.

-Señorita Weasley-dijo Snape escupiendo el apellido con asco- es natural que nos notifiquen a los profesores.

-Profesor Snape me permite aclarar este asunto con mis compañeros, me retirare enseguida, yo no tenía idea…-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Snape.

-Cállese Potter, lo espero en mi despacho, no quiero ver que por su ignorancia haga otra tontería -sin decir más se dio la vuelta y caminar directo al castillo.

Harry se quedó viendo el rostro molesto de Ginny y la confusión de todos los demás… Le hubiera gustado decirlo de otra forma pero por lo visto las cosas nunca eran fáciles.

-Harry ¿es cierto que dejas el equipo?

-Primero, quiero decirles sin que me interrumpan con preguntas por favor. Pero es cierto. Verán yo… no sabía… bien empecemos por el comienzo…

-Harry solo di que eres Homosexual y punto. –dijo una Ginny ya más tranquila… o eso parecía. Harry la miro sin entender, pero no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo que el cabello de los Weasley.

-Yo esto… pues… -al mirarlos vio que si había asombro en sus rostros pero no parecía haber coraje en ellos, como cuando se enteraron de que hablaba parsel o creyeron que mentía sobre que Voldemort había vuelto. –ustedes ¿no están molestos?

-Harry, pues mientras que no me quieras a mí, todo está bien… y ¿eso que tiene que ver con tu salida del equipo?- dijo un muy confundido Daniels.

-Pues se que tal vez esto no importe, pero es mi vida privada y preferiría que nadie más se enterase. Yo nunca tuve una familia y pues digamos que yo no sabía que era un mago fértil.

-Entonces te acostaste con un chico y quedaste embarazado, ese es el estado al que se refería Snape. -Comento otro chico.

-Rayos hermano, que complicado.- dijo Ron dándole palmaditas en la espalda – pero también es frustrante para nosotros, supongo que Snape debe de estar tan feliz por la noticia. –Harry palideció, eso no estaba bien, pero todos mal interpretaron asumiendo que era porque sin Harry como buscador tendrían más posibilidades de ganar en el partido los de Slytherin.

-¿Y quién es el padre?-pregunto Ginny pero inmediatamente Harry se tensó, puso la excusa de que Snape lo esperaba y se fue, pero antes gritar que pondrían fecha para hacer audiciones para un nuevo buscador, y elegir un nuevo capitán.

Gunny ya había deducido la respuesta, pero quería desquitarse un poquito…

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Como era de esperarse la noticia no se hizo esperar y pronto los titulares del Profeta rezaban "Harry Potter renuncio a su título de capitán y buscador del equipo de Griffindor" Aunque Rita hizo muchas especulaciones al respecto no dio con la verdad, pero Harry suponía que lo estaba vigilando.

Harry recordó que tan solo 3 días antes de enterarse de su embarazo se había llevado a cabo un partido de Quiddich antes de salir a vacaciones navideñas. Y pensar lo peligroso que pudo haber sido.

Ahora solo había que esperar a ver como se lo tomaban los demás Griffindor, pues Giny que cursaba séptimo se quedó como capitán del equipo y aún faltaba el buscador. Así que tuvieron que empezar con las audiciones. Cuando Harry llego a la casa de los leones lo acorralaron y por primera vez se sintió como león enjaulado.

Todos lo acosaron con preguntas especialmente Giny y las demás chicas…

-Ahora si contestaras la pregunta Harry…- decía Giny que aunque su voz no mostraba enojo, si mucha curiosidad.

-Harry solo dinos es cierto, ¿estas embarazado? –Pregunto Seamus logrando sacar varias exclamaciones de sus compañeros que aún no estaban enterados de la verdadera razón de que dejara el equipo, aunque por parte de Hermione y Ron fue un abrazo que lo dejo sin aire, cuando les dio la noticia.

A la mañana siguiente fue el mismo hostigamiento. Y justo cuchicheaban afuera del aula de pociones, cuando se abrió la puerta, dejando ver el rostro fastidiado del ahora joven ayudante de pociones.

-Vaya, ya se me hacía raro que usted no hiciera otra cosa para llamar la atención, Señor Potter su vida privada no nos interesa, deje de dar tantas alusiones y cálleles la boca apestosa. –Todos ya estaban al corriente de que él ya tenía nuevamente sus recuerdos, y era ese endemoniado mal carácter, el de un viejo en el cuerpo de un joven.

-Yo no…

-Ande admita de una vez que bien que le encanta y ahora dígales la razón por la cual tuvo que dejar el quipo, tarde o temprano se enteraran…- Snape decía todo con su lengua viperina, pero Harry sabía que le estaba haciendo ver que en realidad no había nada que esconder. Aunque entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta en el "bien que te gusta" era obvio que se refería a otra cosa.

Snape se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a los mocosos idiotas. Que lo seguían viendo con temor.

Desde ese día Harry no negó más su estado, era gritado a los cuatro vientos, nadie lo dañaría, Voldemort no existía, y lo que pensaran todos se podían ir por el caño. Y cuando le preguntaban además por el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su mano, el solo contestaba que se lo dio el padre de su hijo, al cual ahora todos se referían a él como el PRÍNCIPE DE HARRY.

Cuando Sirius y Lupin se enteraron, este último tuvo que detener a Sirius para que no matara a Snape. Y Harry duro un buen tiempo molesto con su padrino. Aunque aún nadie sabía quién sería el tan grandioso príncipe que parecía traer en las nubes a Harry.

Por otro lado David estaba bastante molesto con Gabriel, pues sospechaba que este último lo seguía engañando con alguno de los Weasley.

Y así duro varios meses en los cuales Harry en ningún momento dio su brazo a torcer sobre quién era el príncipe, como Harry también solía llamarlo. Una noche antes de la graduación. Seamus llego hasta su recamara.

-Bien Harry ya enserio dinos que es lo que planeas, no nos piensas decir quién es el padre de ese niño que ya casi nace.

-Lo sabrán mañana.

-Pero mañana es el último día de clases. Y solo tenemos clases con Snape, porque el desgraciado quiso dejarnos tarea. Después todos nos despedimos.

-Ni modo créeme cuando sepas quien es el padre de mi hijo desearas haber deseado nunca haberte enterado- dicho esto y Harry salió riendo de la habitación, se le veía feliz, todo ese año Harry se había visto feliz, y aunque sabían que no era por haber vencido, sabían que todo ese año escolar Harry había estado con el príncipe.

El último día de clases llego y para colmo los alumnos se encontraban a primera hora en las mazmorras. Muchos de los Slytherin ya estaban enterados que el jefe de su casa era pareja de alguno de los que pelearon del lado de Potter y esperaban ansiosos ese día. Para colmo de males, había reporteros de todo el mundo esperando ver la tan ansiada graduación del elegido.

Una vez más la casa de Griffindor había ganado, y Harry se disponía ahora a festejar su graduación ese día, aunque ya muchos permanecían en sus lugares otros más estaban esparcidos por el gran comedor, mientras los de séptimo eran recibidos por sus familias. Harry se levantó dándoles una sonrisa a Hermione y Ron demostró que se quedaran tranquilos, por lo que ambos se dirigieron hacía la familia Weasley que estaba encantada que tanto Ron como Ginny se graduaran.

Pero en ese momento la mayoría de las miradas estaban posadas sobre los movimientos de Harry Potter. El cuál se dirigía hacia un profesor en particular, el cual se encontraba conversando o más bien asintiendo ante las preguntas de Minerva. Harry le llamo, y este se giro, todos creían que tal vez le agradecería o algo así, pero nadie nunca se imaginó que Harry Potter tomara entre sus brazos al profesor Snape y le besara apasionadamente frente a todo Howarts.

Fue exclamación total y los reporteros no se daban abasto, los Slytherin aunque tenían previsto aceptar a cualquiera del bando de Potter nunca se imaginaron que sería el mismo Harry Potter, a quien el Profesor Snape logro conquistar, y embarazar, todos sonreían, después de todo, Severus Snape seguía siendo una serpiente astuta y en busca de poder.

Los Weasley no cabían en la sorpresa, pero unos gemelos rápidamente pasaron de su estupor a una maliciosa sonrisa.

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry ya tenía todo empacado para salir al expreso, y volver con los Weasley que tenían una linda fiesta, pero al bajar las escaleras se encontró con el ministro y algunos reporteros que aún querían una exclusiva negada. Pero Draco Malfoy salió en su ayuda lamentablemente narrando todo el viaje al pasado que hizo Harry, y este no tuvo más opción que afirmar todo.

Harry ya veía esta historia en todos los periódicos. Y aunque David y Gabriel se veían dispuestos a cambiar su nombre a Potter, Severus se mostró más que escandalizado ante la desagradable idea. Aunque el haya sido el pasivo no era necesario delatarse.

(Ahora saben cómo es que yo cuento esta historia, para ustedes Dea Lizardi narra la verdadera historia de Harry Potter después de la guerra, en el Quisquilloso)

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry meses después, el día primero de junio dio a luz a su hijo, al cual llamo James Orión Snape Potter, para berrinche de Severus. Aunque Snape no sospechaba que el nombre de Orión era el segundo nombre de Sirius, prefirió mil veces ese nombre a que le pusiera Ron o Hagrid.

La boda fue sencilla y bastante tranquila, aunque los reporteros nunca faltan, Harry se fue a vivir con Snape a la casa de las Hilanderas. En la cual habían vivido David y Gabriel por algún tiempo. Ron y Hermione fueron los padrinos de la boda. Harry fue entregado al altar por Sirius el cual amenazo en pleno acto nupcial a Snape.

Y ahora ahí estaba Harry Potter tendido en esa cama, bajo Snape, el cual solo se dedicaba a besar, se encuentran recostados uno al lado del otro, Harry trata de masturbarlo tallando su culo contra los pliegues del pantalón que resaltaban la entrepierna del ojinegro, lamentablemente Harry es aún más bajito que Snape y no podía hacerlo y a la vez besarle. Por lo que opta mejor por seguir recostado de lado ambos, y Harry coloca una pierna entre las de Snape, tallando con su rodilla para excitarle, al igual que lo hizo una vez en el aula de pociones, la primera vez que lo beso tras enterarse de la existencia de David y Gabriel.

Harry le acariciaba la espalda, bajo la camisa, y Snape también hacia lo mismo desviando sus manos hacia las piernas que ya estaban al descubierto y solo cubría las partes íntimas un short ajustado de color negro. Snape se incorporó y se quitó la camisa mostrando sus pectorales y bien formados músculos de piel pálida. Y volvieron a besarse ahora con más urgencia.

-Espera Harry deja me quito los pantalones.

-Yo lo hago- Harry guio sus manos hasta la bragueta y la desabotono para después bajar el cierre, pero apenas estuvo abajo y metió su mano al interior del bóxer, palpando la dureza de un órgano que tanto ansiaba sentir… toco, acaricio cada parte que pudo en el incómodo interior, hasta que Snape se desesperó y en un momento en el que Harry retiraba la mano, este se levantó y se despojó totalmente del pantalón y después ante la molesta mirada del ojiverde al haberle quitado su diversión opto por dejarle a él el placer de seguir con lo que estaba dejándose los bóxer. Algo que Harry no desaprovecho y siguió jugando para frustración de Snape.

Snape seguía tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Harry, besándolo y en ocasiones no dejaba a Harry divertirse con su juguete con tal de absorber su atención, pronto también esos bóxer desaparecieron.

-Quítame la ropa, quiero ser tuyo ahora y para siempre. Quiero consumar el enlace… SSSeverruuuusss.

Snape creyó que su nombre dicho de esa boca mientras le desnudaba y rozaba accidentalmente su propia erección, era tan erótico como ese día en el bosque prohibido.

Harry se inclinó sobre Snape, mientras este se encontraba recostado boca arriba mostrando en su máximo esplendor su erección que se alzaba imponente ante Harry, este solo la tomo y beso la punta, por la cual salía liquido pre seminal, lamiéndolo ahora antes solo untándolo en el rededor de la cabeza, acariciando el frenillo, y la punta de la lengua justo en el meato, saboreando a Severus.

Severus ya no pudo contenerse y sin preámbulos aplico un hechizo para protección y otro de lubricante, sin preparar a Harry ni un poco salvo por las caricias y un solo dedo medio introducido, penetro a Harry. Embestida tras envestida, con ímpetu, Harry aun no podía creer que Severus, su profesor de pociones y el amor de su vida fuera el mismo que en estos momentos entraba y salía de su interior.

-¿Quieres montarme?- Eso solo hizo que las mejillas de Harry se colorearan, pero pronto se desilusiono al notar que se refería al el mismo auto penetrarse al descender sobre Severus.

Pronto Harry nuevamente se encontraba gimiendo bajo Snape, con sus tobillos alrededor del cuello de Snape y reposando sobre sus hombros, pero justo cuando Harry iba a llegar al orgasmo Severus se detuvo, recibiendo montón de maldiciones e improperios por su atrevimiento de dejarlo a medias.

-Eres hermoso mi niño. Te amo… -Aunque esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Harry decidió ignorarlas, temiendo asustar al mayor.

Harry besaba el cuello y la manzana de adán de Snape, subiendo hasta su oído el cuál se veía muy sensible, pero Harry miro ese cabello negro y lacio, el cual también acaricio y jalo con fuerza en algunos momentos.

-Ya voy a terminar- dijo Snape entre jadeos y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Harry se dedicó a envestir una y otra vez en el interior de Harry, este al escuchar la advertencia se dispuso también a gemir más alto, a buscar la manera de sentir ese pene que le llegaba hasta lo más hondo y le llenaba por completo, pero principalmente la magia que recorría sus cuerpos aumentando la excitación y el calor, que ya cobraba factura el ejercicio, notando ya la piel y rostro de Snape que brillaba de perlas de sudor, y su rostro contorsionado de placer.

Seguía embistiendo vigorosamente, hasta que les llego el tan ansiado orgasmo a ambos juntos.

Ahora ambos recostados uno al lado del otro, Harry acariciando el pecho de Snape, alucinando con su delgadez y su cuerpo lampiño, de piel clara y blanca, admirando de soslayo el pene aun manchado de semen. Y brillante. Se quedaron así varios minutos, mientras dejaban de temblar sus piernas, y empezaban a responder adecuadamente, aunque Harry sabía que esa sensación en su ingle, no se le iría en un buen tiempo, y esa sensación de vació se quitaría hasta la próxima vez que Snape le tomara, que ansiaba no durara mucho tiempo.

Se ducharon antes de disponerse a ir a dormir, mientras se bañaba Severus, Harry no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos ni de cada vez que se tallaba esa partes, o caían gotitas sobre su cuerpo y Harry deseo ser esas gotitas para acariciarlo, o ser esa espuma que cubría debes en cuando un poco de piel.

-Harry y Severus lo sabían, sabían que su amor sería para siempre y eternamente, ni el tiempo ni la muerte los detendría. Nada encarcelaría su amor. –A distancia Sneyder decía esta frase a modo de despedida. Y desaparecía tomando de la mano al destino. 

**Notas finales:**

**Hola gracias Lorient por editar mi dic y a tods ustedes por leerlo y comentar un capitulo para el final...  
>el proximo cap 37 sera el epilogo. XD espero les guste este, y k lo disfruten XD... espero sus comentarios al respecto... y el cap 37 lo subire dentro de 15 dias ^^ el dia 20 de agosto sale espero lo disfruten... si se fijan me eh tardado mas en estos ultimos capitulos, pero estan mas largos, espero eso compence mi tardanza sino pues no se k lo hara XD rayos no quiero terminar la historia, pero a la vez si quiero T_T me da mucha tristeza y a la vez felicidad T_T bueno me voe bye bye y gracias deberas!<strong>

**Volver al índice**

**Epilogo por dealizardi**

**La Pócima Del Tiempo**

**~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ **

**By: Dealizardi  
>Beta: Lorient<strong>

**~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ **

**19 años después Epilogo **

~~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

Harry se encontraba preparando la cena ese día irían a cenar David y Gabriel a casa… sin los Weasley para fortuna de Severus.

-Aún recuerdo el día en el que Severus se enteró de la próxima boda….

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ 2 años después de la graduación…

-No, no y no, por Merlín ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – despotricaba Severus contra las cosas de la mansión. Mientras Harry trataba de salvar los valiosos regalos que le han obsequiado sus amigos en el transcurso de los años, y que más bien Severus había encontrado un buen pretexto para eliminarlos.

-Tranquilízate Severus, las cosas no pueden ser tan malas. –Snape se detuvo y giro a ver a Harry con incredulidad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué no pueden ser tan malas? Aun no entiendes que Gabriel y David se casan con esos malditos gemelos Weasley, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Mis penas deben ser grandes como para que mis hijos terminen unidos a la familia Weasley- diciendo este apellido con desprecio, susurrante. –Ah claro sin olvidar que todos mis hijos son Potter. Y para colmo uno lleva hasta el nombre del mal nacido de James.

-¿Ya terminaste tu drama Severus?- decía un muy tranquilo Harry que ya se había rendido de cuidar sus cosas.

-Harry te has dado cuenta que en ocasiones estos gemelos se intercambian a nuestros hijos. Claro si cuando George vino a pedir que le permitiéramos salir con Gabriel todo estaba bien, excepto por el detalle de que David se enojó esa noche y le grito a Fred que era el verdadero gemelo, que ni loco permitiría que el saliera con su Gabriel…

-JA ja si recuerdo, que David te pidió permiso para salir con Fred, y para colmo, no era a ti al que debía de pedirle el permiso.

-Parece que si nosotros no distinguimos a los gemelos Weasley, por lo visto Gabriel y David sí. Definitivamente necesito más Whiskey de Fuego.-Y fue a servirse otra copa.

-Bueno por lo menos ahora no es Draco al que quiere David…-Dijo Harry no queriendo ser suegro de un Malfoy. Y le encantaba la idea de ser familiar de los Weasley.

-Pues para mí, es mejor Draco…- dijo Severus en tono mordaz hacia su pareja.

Severus recordaba cuando se enteraron que David tenía algo que ver con el menor Malfoy. Fue después de salir de Howarts, mientras Harry estudiaba para Auror, como era su deseo Draco Malfoy estudio ciencias políticas, nuevamente un Malfoy con poder en el ministerio, pero no quedaba impune y lo amenazaron de muerte, tal vez algún mortífago por ser un traidor. Por lo tanto le habían asignado al Auror David Snape como guardaespaldas. Aunque más bien le cuidaba otra cosa aparte de la espalda.

Pero eso quedo en el pasado una vez fue eliminado el atacante. David y Draco nunca se presentaron como novios, además Severus creía que eso se debía a que Gabriel nunca soporto esa relación.

-Pero que hijos tan complicados tengo- suspiro Severus rindiéndose a la inminente boda, que parecía que el único que compartía su oposición era Percy… ¿Cómo olvidar algo así?

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ Lo que paso durante esos años

Harry y Severus compartieron su vida desde la graduación, Severus siguió dando clases en Howarts, y en vista de la desaparición de Sneyder el día de la boda de ambos. Quedo nuevamente el puesto libre de pociones, por lo que Severus aún con la apariencia de un adolescente pero ya con todos sus recuerdos volvió a impartir clases.

David y Gabriel volvieron a ser aurores. Recibiendo constantemente las visitas de dos gemelos Weasley. Hermione Granger se dedico a estudiar derecho mágico. Y rápidamente ingreso al ministerio aunque su prioridad no era convertirse en ministro, sino ayudar al mundo mágico con las injusticias, seguramente tomaría cualquier vía que la lleve a cumplir sus objetivos. Casada con Ronald Weasley y sus dos hijos.

Ron pues siguió siendo Ron su carácter nunca cambio… y fue un poco desobligado e inestable en cuestiones de trabajo, aunque logro terminar la carrera de Auror, actualmente trabaja en ello.

Para gusto de muchos Severus no duro mucho como profesor, quería hacer otras cosas con su vida, o más bien Harry quería que Severus hiciera otras cosas con él… el punto es que Severus decidió ser pocionista de tiempo completo, y dedicarse a las artes oscuras muy al pesar de Harry. Aunque también para Harry fue una ayuda que tuviera a Severus para que cuidara del pequeño Orión James Snape mientras el estudiaba en la academia de Auror.

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ De nuevo en la cena…

Ya habían llegado los hermanos David y Gabriel, que ahora se encontraban hablando tranquilamente con Severus en el living, Severus retomaba este año la clase de pociones, con James siendo un desastre igual que su padre Harry, y no quería que sucediera lo mismo en los próximos años escolares. Ustedes saben la mejor educación para sus hijos… aunque Harry creía que quería torturarlos…

La cena había sido de lo más tranquila, la compañía de David, Gabriel, el joven James y Albus, sin olvidar a la pequeña Lily.

-Y mañana es tu primer día de clases ¿cierto Albus?- pregunto David emocionado… pero Albus no contesto y se levanto de la meza diciendo simplemente un buenas noches…

-Albus esta algo preocupado, James quedo en Griffindor y molesta a Albus con que el seguramente quedara en Slytherin…

-Pero eso es estúpido papá y yo somos Sly… -Respondió David alterado, bueno eso ya no importa, aunque sabes Harry creo que de todos nosotros Albus es el que se parece más a ti. Aunque lleve el nombre de Severus.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hablare con el, pero primero quería hacerte una pregunta que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza…-Para este momento Severus y Gabriel llevaban a los demás chicos a sus respectivas recamaras, entre juegos y bromas… para fastidio de Severus que James no se quedaba en paz.

-¿Qué pregunta padre?

-Pues… Sirius cayó en el velo de la muerte y es el único que ha vuelto… no me importo saber que sucedió… después en la batalla final murió nuevamente junto con Lupin, los vi a través de la piedra de la resurrección, pero cuando termino la guerra ellos estaban devuelta, vivos sin comprender absolutamente nada… al igual que Severus y Fred… cuando te casaste con Fred comprendí la razón por la cuál no aceptaste su alma, pero aún me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué dejar tomaste las molestias con Sirius y Lupin?

-La razón es simple… yo te amaba Harry…-Harry se quedó helado, pero David prosiguió - en realidad como recordaras lo que paso una mañana en la cual me hice pasar por Severus. Yo desde antes te admiraba. Desde que ambos éramos estudiantes de Howarts… Y sin pensarlo me enamore de ti, para fastidio de mi padre... que como recordaras te odiaba...

-Pero soy…

-Lo se, se que eres mi padre, pero en ese momento ni tu sabias que eras mi padre.

-David yo… no se que decir…

-No digas nada… la razón por la que no acepte el alma de Sirius y de Lupin fue… porque yo no quería verte sufrir… lamentablemente no puedo cambiar cuchas cosas, como ser tu hijo. Pero tu serás feliz… -Entonces David se dio cuenta de su pose toda sentimental y recobrando la compostura y dando un tonito de malicia continuo- y no permitiré que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera papá.

Harry sonrió, sabía que David hablaba enserio, y decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

David no conforme con su declaración, pensando en aquella mañana, decidió acercarse a Harry aparentemente para darle un abrazo, notando las barreras bajas de este, acerco sus labios y lo beso. Harry no opuso resistencia, tampoco se movió, solo se quedo ahí parado en shock, sintiendo como David trataba de profundizar el beso. Recorriendo ahora su cavidad, intercambiando su saliva para frustración de Harry, que ahora creía que David lo tenía bajo un imperio aunque eso no funcionaba en él.

David no quería separarse, por lo que sostuvo a Harry de los brazos, para que no cayera ya que se veía tan frágil ahora.

Harry por su parte sentía marearse, y subir la temperatura corporal, notando que le temblaban las piernas, y que seguramente ya tenía un sonrojo que competía con el rojo de los Weasley.

Pero justo cuando Harry levantaba los brazas para aprisionar a David, se escucho un ruido muy similar a aclararse la garganta, entonces tanto David como Harry abrieron los ojos y volvieron a la realidad, separándose rápidamente como si quemara el opuesto.

Gabriel miraba a David desaprobatoriamente y Severus no podía creerlo. ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente que Gabriel y David estén juntos a pesar de sus matrimonios? Ahora resulta que ya saben a quien le sacaron lo incestuoso en la familia…

-Solo falta que Lily y James hagan honor a sus abuelos…- dijo Severus con sorna y desdén, refiriéndose al mayor y la menor de sus hijos. Pero después de la burla y ahora captando que no fue ningún error gracias al obvio sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas de Harry y la mirada de desdén de David como diciendo- o le haces el amor ahora mismo o yo te lo gano. Severus exploto y despotrico. -¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO USTEDES DOS! ¡BESANDOSE EN MI PROPIA CASA! ¡¿DIME HARRY DESDE CUANDO?

-¿Desde cuando que?- pregunto Harry retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-No te hagas el que no sabe nada señor Potter, que perfectamente me eh dado cuenta como disfrutaba de ese beso… - Dijo Severus ahora con una voz suave y tenebrosa, rayando en el parsel que lo único que provoco en Harry fue una gran* excitación. Pero fue traído a la realidad por un grito de Severus. -¿DESDE CUANDO ME ENGAÑAS CON NUESTRO PROPIO HIJO?

(Imagínense que ante esta especulación hubo tres personas presentes que se cayeron de espaldas al mas puro estilo anime)

Una vez los tres se recobraron del shock, y que Severus ahora cruzado de brazos zapateando con un pie en signo de desesperación, esperando por una respuesta.

-Severus, no se que paso antes pero yo no te engaño.

-Guarde sus mentiras para alguien que se las crea señor Potter, que conmigo no venga con cuentos, bien que lo vi, y su expresión no me mentía, USTED LO ESTABA DISFRUTANDO, O NIEGUELO.

Ante el inminente silencio, Severus prosiguió.

ve como no lo puede negar. –Severus cansado de tanta tontería esa noche y sintiéndose una basura se dio vuelta, dispuesto para irse a su dormitorio.

El silencio que quedo tras su partida se rompió con Gabriel.

-Eres un tonto David ¿como te atreves haber besado a papá?

-Perdón es que fue- pero David no puedo mostrarse arrepentido por que fue interrumpido por Gabriel con aire soñador…

-¡Y sin que yo estuviera presente para grabarlo todo desde el principio.

- Si quieres lo repito -dice mientras toma a Harry de la cintura con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa muy parecida a la de su padre. Pero se vio interrumpido por una pregunta de Harry.

-Oigan ¿ustedes no pueden morir? – pregunto Harry con la mas linda sonrisa a los dos mellizos.

-Pues gracias a ti somos humanos, y pues a todos se nos llega la hora, aún a los magos.

-Bien, extrañamente se me han llegado las ganas de matarlos ¡SINO SE VAN DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!

Y salieron como si los persiguiera el mismo Voldemort, más bien peor.

Harry ya solo en el living suspiro tranquilizándose, y planeando como arreglar el problema. Decidió que no había opción lo mejor era enfrentarlo. Subió las escaleras. Y se detuvo en la puerta de su recamara, escuchando unos ruiditos tras la puerta no se imaginaba que provenían de Severus.

Abrió la puerta, no se imaginaba que Severus estuviera, buscando su ropa de dormir. Con lo dramático que es, esperaba que estuviera empacando dispuesto para largarse y dejarlo sin hijos.

-¿Qué…? – pero no pudo continuar, porque inmediatamente se vio rodeado por unos labios que adoraba como al hombre que le pertenecían.

-Ni creas que te pienso dejar por mi propio hijo. Usted esta muy equivocado Señor Potter.

Harry solo sonrió, y le dio un beso en a su Severus.

-Eres un tontito.

-Ahora te burlas de mí…

-Claro que no, en realidad no se por que David se le ocurrió besarme (mentira) pero yo solo te amo a ti, y no te engañaría, así que ya deja ese teatrito, profesor que lo quiero en la cama ahora mismo.

Severus no dijo nada. Aunque seguía de brazos cruzados, poco a poco los fue relajando y comenzó a besar a Harry, quitándole la camiseta que llevaba para esa cena, despojándolo del pantalón, junto con la ropa interior.

Pronto no se escuchaban más que solo jadeos y gemidos. Tan ensimismados estaban en esas que no se dieron cuenta que alguien observaba tras la puerta, unos pequeños ojos tras los cristales de los anteojos, sonreía malicioso el joven James.

Mañana iba a tener algunas cosas que contarles a sus compañeros y el joven aun recordaba como un año antes eran las cosas en el colegio muggle…

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ 12 años después del final.

-Pero Severus ya te dije que nos han citado a ambos a la escuela por la directora. James y Albus hicieron un lio y nos han llamado tenemos que asistir.

-Harry, yo desde el principio estuve con la idea de no enviarlos a una escuela muggle, así que ahora no me vengas con que hicieron magia accidental, a ti te corresponde borrarles la memoria.

-Pero Severus, también eres su padre y vas a ir…- ordeno como sentencia final Harry a su renegado esposo.

Rato más tarde en el colegio de educación primaria al cuál asistían los tres hijos menores de la familia Potter-Snape. Se dirigían por los pasillos hacia la dirección, donde esperaban no solo se encontrara la directora sino ambos profesores de James y Albus. Y así como era de esperarse, así sucedió.

Justo alcanzaron a escuchar como sus hijos eran nombrados desde el interior de la oficina. Pero Harry se adelantó a tocar, recibiendo una invitación a pasar por contestación.

-Señor y Señora Snape…- pero la directora no continuo porque por la puerta habían entrado dos hombres. – buenos días Señor Snape sea bienvenido –ante esto Snape arqueo una ceja no esperaba que lo reconocieran si nunca iba… Pero fue Harry el que contesto…

-Buenos días directora y profesores.

-Disculpe la molestia por haberlo hecho venir señor pero es que realmente tenemos un problema con James- Dijo el profesor de James en ultimo grado.

-No en realidad a mí no me molesta, solo tuve que avisar en mi empleo que llegaría un poco tarde…

-Me alegra que usted tenga esa libertad, si no le molesta decirnos ¿en que trabaja?

-Soy policía para una empresa privada. –contesto Harry, pues siempre en el mundo muggle era la referencia de ser Auror. En realidad los profesores aunque eso estaba en los archivos y habían escuchado a los chicos decir que su padre era policía no se esperaban que realmente lo fuera, pues Harry siempre se seguía viendo como una persona sincera y frágil. Por lo tanto todos se sorprendieron, pero supieron fingir muy bien.

Snape observaba todo, y seguía preguntándose porque había ido si ni lo tomaban en cuenta.

-Bien Señor Snape seria molestia preguntar ¿Por qué su esposa no puedo venir…? - pero antes de que contestara Harry la profesora de Albus se adelantó a hablar.

-Ya te dije que seguramente fue por lo que los demás niños se burlaban de Albus Snape.

-¿Cómo que molestaron a Albus? – por primera vez en todo el tiempo transcurrido hablo Severus Snape, levantando su voz autoritaria y que dio miedo a los demás presentes, sobreprotector como buen padre que era…

-Cálmate Severus, deja que nos expliquen… -Notando que Severus se mantenía en silencio prosiguió…-¿Por qué molestaban los demás chicos a Albus?

-Vera Señor, su hijo hizo un comentario, yo les dije que hicieran una rosa de papel y como buen niño Albus la hizo hermosa, pero al final de la clase les dije que esa rosa tenía que estar tan hermosa como sus mamás, porque ellos se la tenían que regalar a su mamá el día de las madres que esta próximo. Albus se me acerco y me pregunto… yo no tengo mamá ¿A quién se la doy? Pero los demás niños escucharon y se empezaron a burlar de él por ser huérfano, y ahora que lo pensamos nunca le he visto venir a su madre, y Albus ya no quiso hablar… por lo tanto decidimos llamarlos a… usted señor Snape.

-Esperábamos que hablara con su hijo al respecto- término de decir la directora- Y usted sabe los niños en ocasiones dicen mentiras, y queríamos saber que tanto había de verdad en lo dicho por Albus.

Harry y Severus estaban en blanco, no sabían cómo reaccionar, ya habían hablado con su hijo al respecto, pero como explicarles eso a unos muggles.

-si no es mucha molestia queremos saber si usted está divorciado o algo diferente…- volvió a hablar la profesora de Albus…

-No, y ya basta de esta confusión- dijo Snape levantándose de su asiento, imponente como siempre…

-Qu… ¿qué confusión? Señor… - pregunto la directora no sabiéndose como referirse al hombre que acompañaba al padre de los pequeños, ahora que lo pensaba nadie lo había presentado…

-Snape, soy el señor Snape… Severus Snape, y él es el señor Potter, Harry Potter mi esposo, no existe tal madre entendido… piensen lo que quieran, no tengo que darles explicaciones a ustedes, solo a mis hijos y ellos ya lo saben…

Harry noto el miedo en los presentes, nadie se atrevería a replicar ante Snape, y Harry pues él solo sonreía, así de simple. Harry recordó sus días de escuela en los cuales Snape lo intimidaba.

Pero entonces el profesor de James sonrió y dijo… interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de Harry que en ese momento se sumergía en el pasado.

-Eso explica todo.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunto Severus.

-Verán. James, durante la clase hubo un alboroto gracias a una alumna que dijo que quería a James, pero este le contesto frente a todos, que "no la quería por la simple razón de que él prefería a los niños, y ya tenía a uno en la mira."

-Y usted deduce que es por nuestra culpa…- con una voz tenebrosa, Snape hizo nuevamente temblar a los profesores.

-N… no, no Señor Snape, pero suena bastante comprensible que el chico le gusten los chicos si solo está acostumbrado a ver a sus padres como pareja.

-Y se puede saber a quién James se refería como su enamorado…

-No lo sabemos Señor Potter… solo le llamaba para que estuvieran enterados al respecto, pues ahora los demás chicos no le quieren hablar a James y este solo les molesta… alegando que son unos ignorantes, asquerosos…

-Bien supongo que falta poco para que finalice el curso, así que no abra problema alguno con seguir así hasta el final, después de todo sus actos traen consigo consecuencias de las cuales se debe de hacer responsable… - finalizo Snape, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- No se preocupen hablare con ambos mocosos, nos vemos en casa Potter.

-Eh… sí- Harry no se esperaba eso, lo había dejado que el terminara de explicar todo… no era justo.

-Que marido se consiguió señor Potter – dijo la profesora de Albus con sarcasmo. – ¿Siempre tiene ese carácter?

-Je, si desde que lo conozco.

-¿Sabe señor Potter? Creo que debería de hablarnos un poco sobre su familia* en vista de que nosotros tratamos con sus hijos. Como ¿Qué le sucedió a su mujer?, porque es más que obvio que Albus y James son hijos de usted.

-Pues, yo conozco a Severus desde que tengo 11 años, y empecé a salir con él a los 18, como usted dijo Albus Severus y Orión James son mis hijos y Lily Victoria es hija de Severus…

-Entonces ¿Por qué el joven Albus lleva por nombre Severus?

-Obvio que en honor a Severus. Mire los tres son hijos de la misma persona… así que mejor dejemos esto por la paz, créame es mucho mejor así.

-Bien señor Potter supongo que no hay mucho que decir al respecto… espero disculpe las molestias que le hemos hecho pasar. Aunque aún me queda la duda, pues su hija menor se parece demasiado a el señor Snape, por lo menos en su carácter, pero tampoco estamos aquí para enterarnos de los pormenores de su vida, por lo tanto con esto creo que es suficiente, espero tomen cartas en el asunto y los espero volver a ver, hasta pronto… -Sin decir más Harry acepto eso como una despedida y se retiró. Al salir alcanzo a escuchar como el profesor de James hablaba.

-Mira mujer, que tu tan dispuesta a consolar al Señor Snape ahora Potter y resultaba que los chiquillos se apellidaban Snape por otro hombre… en lugar de Potter.

-Cállate.

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ Albus Severus va a Hogwarts (Spoilers del libro 7 de J.K. Rowling)

Aquel año, el otoño se adelantó. El primer día de septiembre trajo una mañana tersa y dorada como una manzana.

Harry estacionaba la camioneta negra en la cual trasladaba a su familia, era la estación de trenes en Londres. Snape que solo se la pasaba diciéndole a Harry que le encantaba hacerse notar, pero aun así le gustaba la condenada camioneta aunque nunca lo dijera… bajaba del lado del pasajero. Y ayudaba con el equipaje a sus dos hijos varones… Que ahora James volvía a Hogwarts pero Albus empezaba el curso.

Y mientras la pequeña familia cruzaba corriendo la ruidosa calle llena de enorme tinaza estación, los gases de los tubos de escape y el aliento de los peatones brillaban como telarañas en la fría atmósfera. En lo alto de dos cargados carritos que empujaban los padres se tambaleaban dos grandes jaulas con sendas lechuzas que ululaban indignadas. Una niña pelirroja iba detrás de sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.

-Dentro de poco también tú irás- la consoló Harry.

-Faltan dos años- gimoteó Lily -. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

La gente que había en la estación lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a las lechuzas que mientras la familia zigzagueaba hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus alcanzo a Harry a través del bullicio que los rodeaba; sus dos hijos reanudaban la discusión que habían iniciado en la camioneta.

-¡No señor! ¡No van a ponerme en Slytherin!

-¿Quieres terminar ya, James?- dijo Snape. Preguntándose ¿porque permitió que le pusieran ese nombre a su hijo? Que para colmo era la viva imagen de James Potter.

-Sólo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slytherin – se defendió James sonriendo con burla a su hermano pequeño-. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen…

Pero James detectó la severa mirada de su padre Severus y se calló. Los cinco habían llegado frente a la barrera. James miro a su hermano pequeño por encima del hombro, con expresión de gallito; luego tomó su carrito y echó a correr. Un instante más tarde se había esfumado.

Una vez dentro del corredor nueve y tres cuartos. A lo lejos Harry distinguió a sus amigos. Hermione y Ron, escuchando un resoplido por parte de Severus, a un lado de ellos se encontraban Draco y Luna con su único hijo Scorpius que era de la edad de Albus… el hecho de ver a Draco calmo a Severus aunque Snape se preguntaba ¿Por qué Luna? Y él solo se contestaba, ella era tan ilusa como Narcisa…y tan tonta. Aunque Harry sabía que Luna tenía sus cualidades y nunca se imaginó que Draco Malfoy de todas las personas se fuera a dar cuenta de ellas.

Aunque Scorpius había sacado el carácter de Malfoy, era un poco más distraído como Luna. Era un mocoso arrogante y un ejemplo de Slytherin, pero supongo que con sentimientos más nobles que los de Draco.

-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.

Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. Para mí sí. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un examen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.

-No, no es cierto, -dijo Hermione-. Confiaba plenamente en ti.

-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Supersensorial para eso.

De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.

-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.

-¡Ron!

Lilly y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes.

-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y , pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención.

James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias.

-Teddy está de vuelta, -dijo sin respiración, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle!

-enserio que yo sepa el ya termino el ya se graduó de Hogwarts ¿A que abra venido? –Hablo Hermione sorprendida por la ese detalle.

-Dijo que venía a despedirse de mí…- comento James divertido por la reacción de todos- hasta me dio un beso de despedida- como si eso fuera lo de diario.

Esa última frase logro activar un pequeño mecanismo en el cerebro de Snape que hacía que la furia surgiera. En eso un detalle ocurrido hace algunos años en cierta oficina del colegio muggle, activo el hecho de que el pequeño diablillo de James se refería a Teddy. Pero del shock de que su hijo estuviera con el hijo del pulgoso no ayudaba a reaccionar.

-Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry- ¿Por qué no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros, y asunto concluido?

-¡Sí! -saltó James entusiasmado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.

-No, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tú compartirán habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa.

Snape que por fin había reaccionado.

-¡JAMES! Te prohíbo que salgas con ese impertinente hijo del pulgoso de Black y del pulgoso lunático.

Harry solo rodo los ojos hacia un lado tratando de no meterse en esa discusión. Defender a su padrino o al hijo de Lupin y Sirius era un caso perdido… Severus nunca entendía de razones.

-Eres igual que James Potter, siempre tan…- bla bla bla era todo lo que escuchaba Harry. Mientras Ron y Hermione estaban un poquito en Shock de ver al que una vez fue su profesor perder completamente las casillas con su propio hijo… James respondiendo con burla, alegando que gracias a que James es mayor que él no pueden salir juntos, para berrinche de Snape.

A lo lejos Ginny se despedía de Neville dándole un beso. Eso le provoco una sonrisa a Harry el hecho de saber que Ginny tal vez por fin era feliz. Pero eso solo ella lo sabía.

Albus que denotaba una expresión sombría y triste en su rostro, deteniéndose antes de llegar con los amigos de sus padres, fingiendo admirar algo en el pavimento. Harry lo noto y se detuvo retrocediendo hasta estar a su lado.

-No te creas todo lo que te dice tu hermano sobre Hogwarts. Ya sabes que es muy bromista. ¿Que sucede hijo?

-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?

El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.

Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lily.

-Albus Severus, -dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más pudiera oírle, -, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido. Y es tu padre…

-Pero y si...

-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. De hecho creo que tu padre Snape estaría encantado de que pertenecieras a su casa. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Griffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.

-¡De veras!

-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.

Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.

Severus Snape ahora también abordaría el tren, pero como para él todo esto eran puras cursilerías, solamente se giró hacia Harry, dándole un asentimiento con su rostro que devolvió Harry encantado a modo de despedida. Y abordo. Sabía que volvería a ver a Harry en algún fin de semana.

Albus saltó al vagón. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecía estar viendo hacia Harry.

-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.

-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.

Albus, Rose, Hugo, y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...

El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.

-Estará bien, -murmuró Hermione.

Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.

-Lo sé.

La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en mucho tiempo. Todo iba bien.

Fin

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ Epilogo… 2 años después

-Me alegro que hayas aceptado ser profesor de defensa. Harry Potter… - decía la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva.

-Yo también estoy encantado, me canse solo de esperarlos en casa…

-Sí, eso creí, supongo ahora que Lily ingreso a la escuela también, no querías quedarte solo.

-Sabe profesora, usted sabe que para mí, mi familia es lo que más me importa, así que creo que este siempre será mi hogar y estoy fascinado con volver a Hogwarts.

-Creo que Severus piensa exactamente igual, como veras no pudo vivir mucho tiempo fuera de aquí. Supongo que extrañaba sus mazmorras.

Y ambos rieron por la broma.

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~

Harry se dirigía hacia las mazmorras encontrándose, con una chica en los aposentos en lugar de Severus.

Era una joven hermosa de cabello negro corto, tal vez con 11 años, alta para su edad, piel pálida cetrina, idéntica a aquella chica en la que Severus Snape se transformó gracias a Lucius, durante su época estudiantil, cuando Harry fingía ser Daniel. Era hermosa, hasta podría jurar que volvió a suceder, excepto por el hecho de que esta niña tenía diferente la nariz.

Harry se encontraba con la boca abierta, su cuerpo empezaba a transpirar de excitación y confusión a la vez. Hasta que ingreso un hombre alto a la habitación y lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Puedes creerlo Harry, tú hija se cambió el color del cabello.

-No me gusta ser pelirroja, todos me dicen que si soy adoptiva o hija de tu amante. –contestaba Lily bastante molesta. –No es justo si nací de ti papá Severus, ¿Por qué no me parezco a ninguno de ustedes ni a mis hermanos?

-Si bueno eso es, porque te pareces a tu abuela, esa es la razón de porque te llame Lily al igual que mi madre.

-Además de que fue mi única amiga, por un tiempo. Pero eso es otra historia ahora te revertiré ese hechizo.

-¡Eso sí que no!- Y antes de que Severus o Harry lograran hacer algo, la pequeña se esfumo por la puerta del despacho.

-tu malcriada hija, prepotente y mimada, lo único que me faltaba.- despotricaba nuevamente Snape.

En los días siguientes ninguno pudo hacer nada al respecto de Lily, no obedeció a nadie, se parecía tanto a Harry.

~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ La maldición

Un día perdido en el trayecto de estos años…

Harry ingresaba a la habitación de David y Gabriel como era de esperarse al ver que no obtenía respuesta ante sus toques, decidió ingresar, percatándose de que justo en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un pensadero… preguntándose qué tan seguro era entrar en el pensadero de la muerte… decidió que no podía haber nada peor… de lo que ya sabía…

Acercándose se sumergió en recuerdos, que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Había una escena frente a él, era la batalla final, en la cual veía como a Severus Snape se le escapaba el último suspiro de vida. Moría en sus brazos. Después se desvanecía esa escena, con un futuro en el cuál se veía junto a Ginny en el tren y la conversación entre él y Albus, sus hijos partiendo a Howarts… hijos de él y de Ginny.

Toda una vida juntos, sin Severus… ¿Qué sucede aquí? Se preguntaba…

-Estas sería tú vida si nunca hubieras tomado la pócima del tiempo en el tren.- decía David que ahora estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tu tomaste la pócima del tiempo, para encontrar a Severus vivo en el pasado.

-No es cierto yo la tome, porque Severus nunca me correspondería en esta época.

-Te equivocas, Severus estaba muerto, por eso no podías librarte de la maldición, en el momento en el que bebiste la pócima, cambiaste todo, provocaste que yo y Gabriel existiéramos. Por lo tanto Severus viviera. Cambiaste ese futuro… Yo te robe ese futuro, solo porque quería ser mortal, quería saber lo que era vivir y morir. Algo que mi existencia inmortal me lo impide…

Harry se mantenía en silencio como sopesando la verdad de las palabras y de los recuerdos.

-¿Deseas esa vida Harry? –dijo David rompiendo el silencio.

-No, no sé, que sería de mí sin Severus. –La expresión de Harry a pesar de ser un adulto mostraba la inocencia del niño que alguna vez vivió una era terrible. –Así como decidí estar en Griffindor, son nuestras decisiones las que rigen nuestro destino. No te sientas culpable por creer haberlo cambiado.

Harry sabía que no había ya nada más que decir, por ende se marchó de ahí, ahora solo quería reunirse con aquel que pudo nunca haber existido a su lado, las finas líneas del destino, cambian a nuestro favor. Siempre escogemos cual deseamos vivir, no es algo que dependa de los demás o de las deidades en las que creemos. Solo de nosotros, solo nosotros escogemos a quien amamos.

Harry sabía que la eternidad es algo tan insatisfactorio e infeliz, pero Harry Potter obtendrá la inmortalidad en las palabras, al haber dado tanto por el mundo mágico. Pero principalmente será inmortal para aquellos que lo amaron y él los amo.

Ahora Severus y Harry solo deseaba que el destino nunca modificara su historia. Pues la felicidad es tan frágil, pero ellos deseaban conservarla por siempre.

Ahora sí, FIN 

**Notas finales:**

**Pues eh aquí el capitulo final, que me costo un buen de trabajo, que se me iba la inspiración, que volvía, y que necesitaba ayuda XD y muchas gracias Lorient por tu ayuda. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón no solo en la corrección sino también a mi inspiración que te lo agradezco de corazón XD TODO EL FIC AH SIDO EDITADO, por si se quieren dar una vuelta, ahora no tiene mis errores ortográficos, o al menos no tantos recuerden que somo humanos XD bueno mmm en este semestre me toca diseño editorial y decidi imprimir mi fic para hacer un libro, pero primero debo de aprender bien el reglamento XD pues sera mi trabajo final muajajaja estoy feliz antes de tiempo bueno el punto de esto es que tendré que hacer ilustraciones del fic espero de cada capitulo o algo así, que iré haciendo poco a poco, las subiré a mi sección en la casita de Harry y Severus, para que no se estén dando vueltas por aquí en vano T_T por si las dudas XD bueno mmm algo más pues estoy triste por que esto se termina pero empiezo otro fic que subiré el día 27 de agosto celebrando mi cumpleaños XD bueno espero se cuiden mucho y les agradezco sus comentarios. Muchas gracias Sofycuneo, elamordesnarry, valethsnape, ludmills, SewTTer, Olimka, Dvaita, Liz_severus, NiNfA, takara,  
>AnaPupas, Alba04, Mia Oshea, Kamatari, Atuan, liziprincs, Lorient,<br>kibita, magic, Nuriko Higurashi, Helen Black Potter, AuBlack, Mfer, Eve,  
>Cassiopea, Brenssy, rossy_laly, nebula, Ruby Andariel Claw,<br>Lalila, gisellefriends, barbychan, CItlalitzin_love, Sjare2009, artemisa168,  
>fany, kimy_prince, ANGELDEACUARIO, sasha potter, Chi07<br>y también agradezco la dedicación de seguir mi fic a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia. Muchas gracias a mis dos queridas betas que me ayudaron durante el trayecto Fany y Loriend gracias lindas y las quiero mucho. Hasta pronto... espero les sigan gustando mis fics que no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente... subo mis fics a y a Deviantart. Hasta pronto.**

**Volver al índice**

**Importante:**** Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.**

**Esta historia está almacenada en ****.?sid=36784**


End file.
